Actes manqués
by mokoshna
Summary: [Léger Yaoi] Les vies d'Iruka et de Kakashi, de leur enfance à nos jours... A leurs rencontres, à leurs faiblesses, à leurs joies, à leurs actes manqués.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Actes manqués

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est encore et toujours la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : Yaoi **KakashiXIruka qui prend son temps, alors ne soyez pas pressés. J'ai aussi pris des libertés avec la trame du manga et certains éléments de la biographie des persos (notamment la scolarité d'Iruka), du coup ce sera sans doute aussi un **UA** (Univers Alternatif). Et tant qu'on y est, on n'a qu'à dire que les persos sont aussi **OOC **(Out Of Character) pour pas prendre de risques, et voilà ça donne un truc bizarre. À bon entendeur...

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur : **Dans ma quête effrénée des fics à commencer sans finir les autres (je les terminerai toutes un jour mais c'est vrai que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à en commencer beaucoup et à les laisser en plan), j'ai décidé d'écrire pour rire un KakaIru bien fanon, c'est-à-dire sans les artifices que je mets d'habitude dans ce couple (que je considère bien plat pour ma part mais c'est un avis personnel). Donc exit les Iruka sadiques et instables, voici juste un Iruka normal, tel que le conçoivent les fans. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir à ce rythme et s'il va rester comme ça mais bon...

Le titre de la fic est tiré de la chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman, _À nos actes manqués_, dont je me suis un peu inspirée.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 1 : **

_**Celui qui n'avait pas de nom**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Lorsque j'étais enfant, je jouais souvent seul dans la forêt. Mes parents étaient au service de Konoha et ne rentraient que très rarement ; ils m'avaient donc confié à la garde d'une vieille tante un peu sourde qui passait le plus clair de son temps chez elle, à confectionner divers vêtements qu'elle redistribuait généreusement dans son entourage. La famille n'avait plus à s'occuper de son habillement, le quartier lui-même était inondé de ses créations, et personne ne s'en plaignait. Elle disposait d'une rente confortable obtenue Dieu seul savait comment, et chaque jour était pour elle un moment à passer dans sa vie, qu'elle meublait avec ce qu'elle aimait le mieux faire.

Au milieu de l'océan de fils et de tissus qui composait sa maison, j'avais si peu ma place que je m'arrangeais pour être dehors le plus souvent possible, ne rentrant qu'à la nuit pour prendre un souper copieux qu'elle avait déposé sur le perron, bien en vue de la route. Personne ne se servait, sachant qu'il m'était destiné ; et sitôt mon repas fini, j'allais me réfugier dans une petite cabane au fin fond de son jardin qu'elle avait fait emménager pour moi, et où je trouvais tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer la nuit. Le lendemain à la première heure, j'étais reparti pour mes errances, et ne la voyais plus de la journée.

Cela se passa tant que je fus trop jeune pour entrer à l'académie. Mes parents étaient tous deux shinobi de leur état et je savais qu'ils me destinaient à cette fonction. Konoha était dans une passe difficile, d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire. Je ne me souciais guère de l'état de mon village, trop occupé que j'étais à surveiller mon minuscule royaume qui se composait au mieux d'un coin de forêt où je me rendais régulièrement et que j'avais donc appris à connaître comme ma poche. Les jours passaient, tous semblables aux précédents ; je me rendais en forêt, jouais tant que j'en avais la force, me nourrissant au besoin de ce que je pouvais trouver de comestible : baies, champignons, petits poissons que j'attrapais tant bien que mal avec mon maigre potentiel. J'en étais très fier à l'époque. Je pensais faire plus tard un ninja excellent, avec mes connaissances de survie et mes forces présumées, sans me douter que la petite portion de forêt que j'occupais était la plus paisible et la mieux fournie en ressources qui soit, et que n'importe quel autre enfant un tant soit peu débrouillard aurait tout aussi bien pu survivre là le restant de ses jours. J'étais jeune et ignorant, mais heureux, satisfait par cette vie loin des champs de bataille.

Cela changea bientôt. L'année de mes six ans, je fus inscrit à l'académie par ma mère qui était revenue spécialement pour cela. Mon père était encore à l'étranger. Je contemplais longuement cette femme grande et digne me conduire sur le chemin, sa longue jupe claquant sur ses chevilles de manière solennelle. Elle s'était habillée pour l'occasion ; je ne l'avais jamais trouvée aussi belle, et je crois que je ne fus pas le seul au vu des hommes qui se retournaient sur son passage. Elle ne les remarqua même pas, regardant droit devant elle avec l'assurance d'une personne sûre de sa place dans la vie. Elle était si différente de ma tante qui attendait tant bien que mal la fin en s'occupant de son mieux ! Ses longs cheveux noirs battaient furieusement au vent ; je savais qu'ils étaient son unique coquetterie, qu'elle avait refusé avec la dernière énergie de les couper.

Elle me remit aux bons soins du professeur Sakaki ; une femme douce, jeune, au visage rond et timide. Le professeur me sourit en me prenant la main, serra celle de ma mère, et ce fut tout. Cette kunoichi, cette inconnue qui m'avait mis au monde, me fit un baiser froid et impersonnel en me disant d'être sage et de bien travailler, et je ne la revis plus de l'année.

Ma scolarité à l'académie se passa sans accroc notable. Comme je ne pouvais plus aller et venir comme je l'entendais, on me mit à l'internat où je fis la connaissance de certains de mes camarades, pas beaucoup. Nous n'étions guère qu'une dizaine. La plupart des autres rentraient chez eux à la fin des cours. Je ne les enviais pas, n'ayant jamais eu de maison à proprement parler ; juste un endroit où dormir à la fin de la journée, un gîte et un repas que m'avait cédé ma tante par pitié. Et mon enfance passa ainsi, tranquille, monotone, jusqu'à l'année fatidique de mes douze ans.

**xxxxx**

Je m'éloignais autant que possible de la clairière d'entraînement dans laquelle notre professeur nous avait donné rendez-vous, les sens en alerte, cherchant désespérément à dissimuler ma présence et sachant que je n'y arrivais sans doute pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu. Mes deux camarades disparurent au détour d'un feuillage, et je restai seul, planqué derrière un buisson. Notre professeur restait bien en vue au milieu de l'espace dégagé, attendant un sourire aux lèvres que le premier d'entre nous daigne l'attaquer.

J'avais démarré ma première journée en tant que gennin. Le professeur des petites classes nous avait répartis la veille dans nos équipes. Je me retrouvais dans celle d'un shinobi répondant au nom de Takeshi Kanda, avec deux autres diplômés que je ne connaissais pas. Un garçon et une fille. Je leur avais à peine accordé un regard, trop nerveux moi-même par ma nouvelle affectation.

Takeshi Kanda était un homme de taille moyenne, un jônin expérimenté qui nous avait accueilli avec enthousiasme à sept heures sonnantes, comme il l'avait exigé la veille. Nous étions tous à l'heure. Je remarquai que Sanae, la fille de mon équipe, était habillée un peu court pour une séance d'entraînement ; Kei, le garçon, me chuchota tout bas au vu de ma gêne qu'elle avait toujours été comme ça... Elle était très jolie pour une gamine, j'étais sûr que même des adultes devaient adorer ses yeux clairs et brillants, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en couettes friponnes. Kei était pour sa part tout l'antithèse de la fillette : grand pour son âge, les cheveux noirs et la peau brunie par le soleil, il parlait avec un fort accent des rues qu'il devait cultiver avec fierté. Je me sentais bien quelconque au milieu d'eux. Je n'avais pas la beauté de Sanae ou la virile assurance de Kei. Quelque part, je ressemblais à notre professeur : brun et bronzé sans l'être à l'excès, un visage ordinaire, une taille et une silhouette normale. Rien de bien passionnant, et mes notes étaient aussi très moyennes. J'avais passé de justesse cet examen, grâce sans doute à la gentillesse de Mlle Sakaki qui ne voulait pas me voir redoubler ma classe...

— Tu rêves ? fit la voix rude de Kei à mes côtés.

Je m'aperçus avec horreur qu'il avait réussi à se faufiler à portée de kunai sans que je m'en aperçoive. Quel piètre ninja je faisais, pour m'oublier ainsi en plein entraînement !

— Non, répondis-je un peu gauchement.

— On dirait pas. Tu devrais faire gaffe, ça peut te coûter la vie ces conneries.

— Désolé, répliquai-je machinalement.

Il hocha la tête et laissa de côté cet « incident » pour se concentrer sur notre cible.

— Ça va être dur de le toucher comme il nous as dit, grogna mon compagnon. Il n'a aucune ouverture.

— Ah ?

Je ne voyais qu'un homme assis en train d'allumer lentement une pipe. On nous avait bien appris à l'académie à ne pas fumer ou mettre de parfum en mission, que cela pouvait attirer l'ennemi et nous brouiller les sens en cas d'embuscade. Kanda était-il donc si sûr de sa supériorité à notre égard ? Au lieu de me motiver, cette pensée me déprima. Je n'étais déjà pas très doué, il fallait en plus que cet homme me jette à la face son mépris ?

— Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses, avec ta drôle de grimace ? fit Kei en me prenant le bras.

— Rien. Je réfléchis, c'est tout.

— Faudrait qu'on l'attaque à trois, peut-être, continua-t-il sans faire attention à ma mauvaise humeur. Tu as vu où était Sanae ?

— Non.

— Hum...

Il secoua sa petite poche d'arme et en sortit trois shuriken et un kunai.

— Tant pis, j'en ai marre d'attendre. J'y vais, tu me couvres ? Si Sanae veut s'y mettre aussi, ce serait bien.

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il bondit dans la clairière en lançant ses shuriken. Ceux-ci se fichèrent dans du bois au lieu du visage de Kanda : un kawamiri simple mais efficace. Pas démonté, Kei jeta son kunai derrière lui, qui fut rattrapé par la main de notre professeur. J'attaquais à mon tour.

Tout se passa en un instant. Je n'avais pas vu Sanae me dépasser pour donner un coup de pied à Kanda ; un peu plus, et je lui transperçais l'oeil avec mon arme. Un peu décontenancé, je reculais tandis que la jeune fille partait sur un enchaînement de coups que je ne reconnus pas. Une experte en taijutsu ? Alors que je m'interrogeais, Kei vint en renfort se mêler au combat. J'étais complètement perdu.

Ils continuèrent leur danse à trois dans le désordre le plus complet. Abruti par la vitesse de leurs mouvements, je me contentais de suivre de loin, la main crispée sur mon kunai, ne sachant que faire. Ils ne faisaient déjà plus attention à moi.

Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais bien en deça de mes camarades. Mlle Sakaki avait affirmé avoir réparti chaque groupe équitablement, avec un fort, un moyen et un faible. J'étais certain d'être le faible. Je ne valais pas mieux qu'un enfant entrant à l'académie.

Cela m'énerva. Je me précipitais vers mon équipe en hurlant.

Par la suite, Kei m'avoua en riant que je lui avais fait une peur bleue, en surgissant ainsi comme un sanglier qui charge. Il avait réellement pensé avoir affaire à un animal sauvage ou un démon qui, excédé par le bruit que les combattants avaient fait, avait voulu les chasser à coups de griffes et de crocs. J'avais ri en l'entendant, tout en étant extrêmement gêné. Ma conduite avait été idiote et motivée par mon seul sentiment d'abandon, sentiment qui ne me quitta jamais vraiment de toute ma vie. Personne n'avait jamais voulu de moi et cela me rendait amer au-delà de toute raison, même si je m'arrangeais pour ne pas le montrer afin de ne pas incommoder les êtres qui avaient quand même voulu me prendre à charge... Mais je n'avais réellement rien d'exceptionnel, et prompt aux conclusions comme je l'étais à l'époque, je m'imaginais que c'était pour cela que mes parents ne venaient jamais me voir et que ma tante n'avait pas plus réagi lorsque ma mère était venue me chercher pour m'amener à l'académie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le combat s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Mon intrusion surprit un peu notre maître qui laissa Sanae lui asséner un coup, et je l'égratignai du bout de mon kunai. Il avait dû être inquiet par mon emportement soudain, puisqu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, nous étions tous trois à terre, plaqués sous le corps du professeur. Ou plus exactement, Kei et moi étions allongés sur le ventre alors qu'il nous écrasais de son poids ; Sanae, du fait de son statut de fille, avait été mise à genoux et Kanda lui avait coincé les mains derrière le dos. Elle retenait une grimace de douleur ; pour ma part, je poussai un cri, pensant ma dernière heure venue. Nous en fûmes quittes pour une frayeur. Kanda nous releva un sourire aux lèvres, nous disant que nous avions passé son test. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui quels pouvaient bien être ses critères. Je ne me sentais pas très fier, avec mon dos endolori et l'avant recouvert de terre et d'herbe.

— En tout cas, il a l'air fiable, m'affirma Kei le soir même devant un bol de ramen, au restaurant Ichiraku dans lequel j'avais l'habitude d'aller. Pas très impressionnant comme prof, mais c'est pas plus mal pour un shinobi.

— Ah, répliquai-je un peu bêtement.

Il plongea dans son bol fumant sans remarquer mon incertitude. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait passer pour un parfait imbécile aux yeux du professeur et je le lui dis, naïvement.

— T'inquiète, dit-il. Il est pas du genre à se prendre la tête pour ça, enfin je crois pas.

— Tu le connais ?

— Pas des masses, mais mon père m'en parle un peu.

— Ton père ? m'étonnai-je.

Il me lança un regard surpris.

— Tiens c'est drôle, je pensais que tout le monde était au courant !

— Tu sais, moi, les potins...

— T'as tort. L'information, c'est important pour un ninja.

Sacré Kei. Il était obnubilé par son travail. Un bon ninja faisait ci, un bon ninja faisait ça, ne cessait-il de répéter. C'était sa vie ; je ne l'ai jamais connu autrement.

— Enfin bref, poursuivit-il, mon père, c'est Mamoru Sakaki.

— Sakaki... Comme la prof ?

— Ouais, c'est sa soeur.

— Mlle Sakaki était ta tante ?

Il se mit à rire.

— Enfin, tu percutes ! T'en trouveras beaucoup comme ça. Ma famille appartient à l'administration de Konoha depuis la création du village. Alors tu penses, qu'on sait des trucs sur les membres de l'armée !

Je hochais la tête. Kei Sakaki. Ça lui allait plutôt bien.

— Je me rends compte que je connaissais pas ton nom de famille, avouai-je un peu honteusement. Et celui de Sanae non plus.

— Katsuragi. Il paraît que ses parents tiennent un restaurant de cuisine étrangère dans le nord de Konoha.

— Ah ?

— Et toi, c'est Umino, non ?

Je me mordis la langue. Si son père le mettait effectivement au parfum sur ce qui se passait dans l'armée, le nom de mes parents ne devait pas lui être inconnu.

— Kujira et Kasumi Umino sont tes parents, non ?

— Oui.

Je baissai les yeux. Il dut voir ma gêne puisqu'il n'insista pas. J'en fus si reconnaissant que je lui proposais un autre bol de soupe, qu'il accepta en riant. Nous devînmes rapidement bons camarades, autour de ces ramen délicieux qui embaumaient à des mètres.

**xxxxx**

La fonction de gennin était plus ennuyeuse que je ne l'aurais cru. Moi qui me faisais une joie de partir enfin en mission sur le terrain, je déchantais vite en voyant le contenu des petits boulots qu'on acceptait de nous confier.

Du baby-sitting le premier jour avec une classe de maternelle dont la maîtresse était subitement tombée malade. La recherche d'un roquet qu'une femme de la bourgeoisie de Konoha avait perdu un soir, et que l'on retrouva en compagnie d'un énorme molosse auprès duquel il s'était réfugié, en mal d'amour sans doute... Sanae pouffa en s'apercevant que tous deux étaient mâles et s'en portaient très bien. Sa maîtresse fut moins ravie mais accepta néanmoins de laisser son « petit chéri » de chien folâtrer avec son petit ami... Je me souviens d'avoir ri mon content avec mes amis en voyant la conclusion de cet épisode, à savoir la copulation des deux chiens, mais bon ce n'était guère encourageant pour la suite. Lorsqu'à la troisième mission nous dûmes nettoyer les toilettes publiques dans les quartiers sud du village, Sanae poussa de hauts cris et refusa tout net de s'y mettre.

— Ce n'est pas drôle ! dit-elle, les traits déformés par l'ennui. Je ne suis pas devenue ninja pour récurer les chiottes !

— C'est pourtant un aspect comme un autre de ce qu'un gennin a à faire, répliqua Takeshi sans se démonter (cela faisait deux jours qu'on ne l'appelait plus que par son prénom).

— Pas pour moi, merci ! On n'a rien de plus passionnant en stock ?

— C'était la seule de catégorie D disponible ce matin. Allez courage, après on va déjeuner !

— Tu veux encore manger après cette infection ? intervenai-je, quelque peu dégoûté. Ils nettoient jamais ici, ou quoi ? C'est atroce !

— C'est pour ça qu'elle est pas trop mal payée pour une mission de ce genre, rit Takeshi.

J'avais pu me rendre compte que rien ou presque ne pouvait fâcher notre professeur. Quelle que fût la situation à laquelle il faisait face, il allait toujours de l'avant avec le sourire et un mot d'encouragement sur le bout des lèvres. Je l'admirais beaucoup pour cela, car je m'en croyais incapable. Pour donner l'exemple, il appuya plus fortement sur le balai-brosse qu'il avait empoigné et se mit à frotter vigoureusement le sol en sifflant. Kei le suivit bientôt, et nous les vîmes, Sanae et moi, continuer leur manège pendant un petit moment. La fillette fit une grimace dubitative et se tourna vers moi.

— C'est pas drôle.

— On devrait peut-être s'y remettre, quand même, fis-je un peu hésitant.

— Vas-y si tu veux, moi j'en ai ma claque de ces trucs débiles.

Je n'étais pas non plus très motivé, mais dans le souci de plaire, je me remettais à la tâche de mon mieux. Entre les efforts de notre professeur et de Kei et mon aide indécise, le nettoyage fut bientôt fini, les seaux remplis d'eau sale jetés, et nous dehors en train de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

— Sanae est partie, alors ? demanda Kei alors qu'il s'essuyait le visage.

— Je suppose... elle n'avait pas l'air super ravie d'être là, décrétai-je.

Nous vîmes Takeshi se pencher sur l'arrivée d'eau située à l'extérieur, qui menait directement à un ensemble de lavabos en plein air. Ceux-ci scintillaient au soleil en exhalant un parfum agréable de propre.

— Ça m'étonnerait, dit notre professeur avec un sourire. Ce coin était presque noir quand on est arrivés.

— Sanae ?

— Sans doute. Elle a beau faire sa princesse, c'est une gentille fille.

— Peut-être parce qu'elle s'est dit qu'elle serait pas payée sinon ? fis-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

Takeshi secoua la tête.

— Tu devrais apprendre à faire plus confiance aux gens, Iruka.

Je ne dis rien. À quoi bon ? J'aurais eu l'air de me plaindre, et rien que cette idée m'était insupportable. Kei me prit le bras et m'entraîna avec lui.

— Allez viens, on va manger !

**xxxxx**

Sanae était la fille la plus solitaire et la plus entêtée que j'avais connue jusque-là, et pourtant elle jouissait d'une étonnante popularité auprès des gens de notre âge. Je la voyais souvent en compagnie d'autres enfants que Kei et moi, riant, faisant la fière, se pavanant dans son costume rose trop court, jouant son rôle de Sanae en somme. Les garçons étaient fous d'elle et ne manquaient pas une occasion de l'inviter à dîner ou de lui offrir des cadeaux. Elle n'en refusait aucun ; elle adorait par-dessus tout l'attention qu'on lui témoignait, et moi je la regardais, un peu jaloux moi-même, manger un mets d'empereur au restaurant chic du coin devant le pauvre type du moment sur lequel elle avait jeté son dévolu. L'emmener là avait dû coûter à chacun de ses prétendants un bon mois de travail ; pourtant, ils semblaient tous invariablement heureux. Kei aussi l'observait, mais en se renfrognant.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part, disait-il. Je sais bien que ça fait marcher le commerce de ses parents, mais quand même...

— Le commerce de ses parents ?

— Tu ne savais pas ? Le restaurant dans lequel elle va toujours est tenu par eux.

Non, je ne savais pas. Je ne savais jamais rien ; à chaque fois, Kei me reprenait sur mon ignorance et m'expliquait tout, avec la patience des professeurs qui s'adressent à de très jeunes enfants. Il aurait fait un excellent maître d'école. Je le lui dis un jour, et il me regarda avec de grands yeux rieurs.

— Moi, prof ? s'exclama-t-il, hilare. Jamais de la vie ! Je veux être Anbu.

Il disait cela d'une manière si naturelle, il était si sûr de lui, que j'étais à mon tour persuadé que cela ne lui poserait aucun problème. C'était mon idole, Kei. Mon meilleur ami et mon confident, celui à qui je rêvais de ressembler. Il avait des amis partout, ce n'étais pas dur de s'attacher à lui, comme Sanae, quoique ses relations avaient un côté moins superficiel qu'elle. Moi, à côté, je passais pour la troisième roue du vélo ; sans amis véritables à part ceux de mon équipe, sans parent pour s'occuper de moi, je n'avais pas le charme magnétique de Sanae ni l'assurance charismatique de Kei. Je n'étais qu'Iruka, le gars ordinaire, pas doué, pas nul non plus, mais situé pile au milieu, dans la tranche que tout le monde oubliait parce que tout le monde y était.

— Je ne serai jamais comme toi, chuchotai-je un jour à Kei, désespéré.

— Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu être comme moi ?

— Je ne sais pas.

Il m'observa d'un air curieux. Je m'en voulus d'avoir dit ces mots. Il devait penser que je n'étais qu'un pleurnicheur, incapable de se faire sa place au soleil. Mais comment aurais-je pu réagir ? Mes notes et mes performances en mission étaient tout juste satisfaisantes, tandis que Kei et Sanae faisaient le gros du travail. Kei était une force de la nature à lui seul et Sanae avait l'agilité et la beauté d'un chat ; moi, je ne faisais que ramasser les maigres bénéfices qui restaient. Kei parut réfléchir.

— Il en faut, quand même, des types comme toi ou ce gars qui a offert un collier de perles à Sanae.

— Des pigeons ?

— Des gens sincères qui font leur boulot, simplement.

— Tu me compares à un type qui se fait avoir par Sanae ?

— Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Arrgh, m'écoute pas, je sais pas parler aussi bien que Takeshi. Lui, il saurait quoi dire pour te rassurer.

Il se gratta la tête d'un air d'excuse. Je ris ; c'était gentil de sa part.

— Bah. C'est pas grave.

Son visage s'illumina.

— Non. Et puis on a besoin de toi, Iruka ! T'es un peu comme euh... comment ils disaient déjà à la télé ? Ah oui, le ciment du groupe. C'est ça.

— Merci.

Mais je n'y croyais qu'à moitié, pour lui faire plaisir. Ma réponse sembla néanmoins le satisfaire, et il partit d'un pas alerte, détaché de toute ombre de regret ou de jalousie.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir en dire autant.

**xxxxx**

Cela faisait trois mois que nous étions en équipe, Takeshi, Kei, Sanae et moi. Mon niveau général avait un peu progressé, fort heureusement, mais je n'étais pas le seul. Je savais que Takeshi pensait à présenter Kei à l'examen chûnin. J'étais encore loin de là ; des années en arrière. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le potentiel, et je m'y étais fait depuis longtemps. Sans doute, mes parents avaient dû fonder de gros espoirs en moi à ma naissance, ainsi que tout leur entourage ; après tout, ils étaient assez connus dans le milieu, au point que Kei en entende parler par le biais de son père. Personnellement, j'évitais le plus possible de me renseigner à leur sujet. Mes parents étaient des étrangers que je voyais furtivement une fois par an, à l'occasion de mon anniversaire, et encore ce n'était souvent que ma mère qui prenait sur elle pour venir me rendre visite. Je connaissais à peine le visage de mon père ; on me dit que je lui ressemblais, mais que j'avais les yeux doux de ma mère. Je n'avais jamais su voir en quoi ils étaient « doux ». Pour moi, ils étaient surtout calculateurs. Elle jaugeait mes capacités, ce que j'avais appris en un an, et repartait déçue. C'était ainsi que je voyais ma mère. Mes parents avaient perdus tout espoir en ma promotion rapide dans l'armée. J'étais leur rejeton raté qui savait à peine tenir un kunai. Je crus longtemps que les soupirs de soulagement que poussaient ma mère après m'avoir examiné étaient un signe d'exaspération. Humilié par le peu de cas qu'elle faisait des nouvelles techniques que j'avais apprises, je m'étais peu à peu terré dans une froide indifférence vis-à-vis de mes parents, et je crus qu'ils en avaient fait de même. L'un dans l'autre, nous entretenions une bonne relation, puisque nous ne nous voyions pas.

Puis vint le jour où Takeshi fut en retard à nos rendez-vous quotidiens. Cela n'arrivait jamais. S'il y avait une chose que l'on pouvait dire de Takeshi, c'était qu'il était horriblement ponctuel.

Il apparut une heure plus tard, et nous vîmes qu'il n'était pas seul. Un petit garçon de notre âge l'accompagnait, le visage grave, portant une tenue des plus simples : T-shirt et bermuda noirs, des sandales bleues réglementaires ainsi que tout l'attirail du bon ninja. Ses cheveux étaient pâles, presque blancs, ses yeux noirs, et n'eût été l'air grave qui lui collait à la peau, il eût pu passer pour mignon. Je le regardais avec des yeux agrandis par la curiosité, et je crois que je fus un peu impoli... Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Kei me cogna du coude en me disant de remettre mon menton tombant en place. J'en fus horriblement gêné, et Sanae rit en voyant l'expression horrifiée que j'eus à ce moment-là.

— Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, on va avoir un nouveau membre, dit Takeshi sans faire attention à ma rougeur. Voici euh...

Il examina attentivement le nouvel arrivant. Je retenais mon souffle.

— On va dire Nanaki, fit-il en riant. Oui, Nanaki, c'est parfait.

Comme prévu, Sanae explosa.

— « Sans nom » ? Mais c'est pas un nom, ça !

— Bah, pourquoi pas ?

— Takeshi, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi on devrait appeler ce type Nanaki alors que ce n'est manifestement pas son vrai nom ?

— Parce que c'est un ordre, et qu'en tant que ninja de Konoha, vous devez obéir aux ordres. C'est comme ça.

Sanae se tut, visiblement vexée. Ni Kei ni moi n'osions intervenir. Lorsque Takeshi prenait cette voix, ce n'était pas la peine de discuter.

— Bien, continua-t-il en voyant que nous écoutions, en plus de notre nouveau membre, nous avons droit à une mission un peu spéciale cette fois. Une mission de rang B.

Nous échangeâmes des regards surpris.

— Nous n'avons pas le niveau pour ce genre de mission, non ? demandai-je d'une voix incertaine.

— En principe, non. C'est pourquoi nous avons Nanaki ici-présent, il va nous aider.

— Mais pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer une équipe plus compétente ?

— Parce que nous avons besoin d'enfants de votre âge, et la plupart de ceux-ci ne sont malheureusement pas chûnin comme Nanaki. Et ils ont d'autres choses à faire.

Il était donc déjà chûnin ? Je l'observais plus attentivement. À part son maintien et ses cheveux blancs, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à première vue. Taille moyenne, un peu maigre peut-être... Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et je me détournai, tremblant et craintif comme un agneau. Un instant, j'avais aperçu un éclat familier dans ses iris qui m'avait fait frémir. J'avais eu affaire au même genre un jour d'hiver, dans mon enfance. Un loup affamé était soudain apparu devant moi et avait voulu me dévorer. Paniqué, j'avais eu le réflexe de grimper rapidement à un arbre, ce qui me sauva probablement la vie. J'attendis presque une journée qu'un adulte vienne me chercher, et fus secouru par un ninja qui rentrait de mission. Le loup s'enfuit, et on me ramena chez ma tante qui me gronda et oublia bien vite l'incident. Mais moi je n'avais jamais pu occulter le souvenir des yeux remplis de malice, incroyablement intelligents et calculateurs du loup. Je retrouvais ces mêmes yeux en face de moi, sur le visage impassible et lisse de ce garçon sans nom.

Je frissonnai et me rapprochai de Kei, me cachant dans son sillage. Il fut sans doute surpris, mais me laissa faire sans protester. Les yeux de Nanaki me hantèrent durant toute la matinée, si bien que je n'entendis pas l'explication de Takeshi au sujet de notre mission. Kei dut me les répéter après que nous fûmes repartis chez nous nous préparer. Nous devions nous rendre aux portes de Konoha, et je retrouvai mon meilleur ami en chemin.

— C'est une mission d'espionnage, dit-il. On doit se faire passer pour un moine et ses pages. Takeshi fait le moine, bien sûr, et nous les pages.

— Tous les quatre ?

— Il n'en a besoin que de trois. C'est assez courant chez eux. Sanae jouera le rôle de sa fille.

— Ça aussi, c'est courant ?

— Apparemment. C'est une religion bizarre qui tient un peu de la secte. On doit se rendre dans un de leurs monastères pour quelques jours et enquêter. D'après ce qu'a dit Takeshi, une princesse et sa suite auraient disparus subitement alors qu'elle devait rejoindre son fiancé pour l'épouser.

— Une princesse ?

— Du pays de l'Eau. Elle devait se marier avec un neveu du seigneur du Feu.

— C'est moche, sifflai-je. Mais pourquoi le monastère ?

— C'est là qu'on l'aurait vue pour la dernière fois. Mais ces gens sont un peu bizarres, et en plus ils seraient au-delà de la juridiction du Shôgun.

— C'est bizarre, ouais.

— Je suis d'accord, concéda mon ami. Mais une mission est une mission. On doit juste rester là-bas incognito et fouiller un peu. Personne ne se méfie d'enfants innocents, c'est pourquoi nous devons y aller.

Je soupirai. Des enfants innocents, vraiment... Je savais que nous étions plutôt protégés dans notre village. À douze ans, je n'avais encore jamais tué d'être humain, et je doute que cela fût le cas pour Sanae et pour Kei. Cette mission serait un grand dépaysement.

— Ça sera dangereux, tu crois ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

J'avais peur pour ma vie. Quelque chose me disait que nous trouverions là-bas des choses insoupçonnées, un terrible secret peut-être, et je ne voulais pas y aller, pas encore, pas tant que je n'étais qu'un gennin maladroit aux compétences mal exploitées, quand il y en avait.

— Je ne sais pas, fit Kei. Je suppose que ça dépendra s'ils ont oui ou non un rapport avec la disparition de la princesse. Si ça se trouve, ce sont juste quelques moines illuminés et on aura perdu notre temps.

J'en doutais, et je sus en voyant la manière dont il triturait sa poche à kunai qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Cette mission serait notre première de rang B, et nous n'avions pas le niveau. Mais il nous faudrait quand même y aller.

Je levai les yeux vers Kei pour lui demander un autre point de détail, et vit qu'il s'était raidi et fixait l'espace derrière moi.

— Vous en avez mis du temps, fit une voix grave que je ne reconnus pas.

Nous étions arrivés à notre lieu de rendez-vous. La voix grave qui nous avait accostée était celle de Nanaki, que je n'avais pas entendue auparavant. Je la trouvais trop dure pour celle d'un enfant.

— Vous êtes prêts ?

Kei hocha la tête.

— Ouais.

Nanaki ne faisait pas attention à lui. Il s'était attardé sur moi et me dévisageai comme si j'avais fait une bêtise. Je m'empourprai, un peu énervé par son attitude.

— Je suis prêt ! m'écriai-je.

Il se détourna sans un mot et se dirigea vers Takeshi qui attendait depuis un moment. Sanae n'était pas encore arrivée.

— Pour qui il se prend, celui-là ? fulminai-je. Tout ça parce qu'il est chûnin, il se prend pour le chef !

Kei se mit à rire.

— Allons, allons ! Je suis sûr qu'il est juste timide. Et puis il va pas nous faire la tête de toute la mission, ce serait trop louche, surtout dans le monastère ! Après tout, on est censés être camarades.

— Tous les coéquipiers ne s'entendent pas, tu sais.

— Mais c'est quand même mieux, non ?

— Mouais.

Mais je n'y croyais guère. Ce type avait quelque chose de froid et de mesquin qui me rappelait ma mère, en plus dangereux. Ma mère ne m'aurait pas fait de mal ; je n'en étais pas si sûr au sujet de Nanaki.

— Et pourquoi garder l'anonymat ?

— Il doit avoir ses raisons. Je préfère ne pas m'en faire pour l'instant. On avisera bien le moment venu !

Sacré Kei. Si droit, si prompt à voir le bien dans ses camarades de Konoha. Je n'étais pas comme lui ; je me méfiais de tous ceux que je ne connaissais pas, et plus encore de ceux que je connaissais, car je savais alors de quoi ils étaient capables. Non pas que je n'eus pas confiance en mes amis ; seulement, je préférais avoir ma propre porte de sortie en cas de problème. J'étais un couard, je le savais, et je l'assumais pleinement en mon fort intérieur, tout en le gardant caché de mes amis (du moins, autant que possible. Je me demandais quelquefois si Takeshi ne m'avait pas percé à jour).

— Youhou ! fit alors la voix de Sanae alors qu'elle s'approchait, un sac énorme sur le dos.

Il était temps d'y aller. Nanaki amorçait déjà un mouvement de marche, auquel répondirent mes deux autres compagnons. Sanae nous rejoignit bien vite. Je contemplai une dernière fois les murailles de Konoha et me mis à suivre le cortège.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Le chapitre 1 est fini, youpi ! Cela aura été plus facile que je ne le croyais. Les mots coulaient tous seuls, c'était bizarre. J'espère que vous avez apprécié jusque-là. La trame est lente, mais je voulais suivre la relation Iruka/Kakashi plutôt que de les précipiter bêtement dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme je l'ai vu si souvent dans les fics qui s'intéressaient à ce couple.

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'en serai ravie !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** Actes manqués

**Auteur : **Mokoshna

**Manga : **_Naruto_

**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est encore et toujours la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Avertissements : Yaoi **KakashiXIruka qui prend son temps, alors ne soyez pas pressés. J'ai aussi pris des libertés avec la trame du manga et certains éléments de la biographie des persos (notamment la scolarité d'Iruka), du coup ce sera sans doute aussi un **UA** (Univers Alternatif).

Je viens de découvrir qu'Iruka était en fait beaucoup plus jeune que Kakashi, de l'ordre de quatre ans de différence (contre un an comme je l'avais toujours cru, ce qui est le cas dans cette fic). Comme je n'avais pas envie de tout refaire et de repenser le scénario en entier, j'ai décidé de garder le premier chapitre et de continuer sur la lancée. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Je vais utiliser à partir d'ici un point de vue alternatif dans la narration. Les chapitres impairs seront traités du point de vue d'Iruka tandis que les pairs seront ceux de **_Kakashi_**. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_**Celui qui était aimé**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

J'avais huit ans lorsque mon père se tua, pratiquement sous mes yeux. À ce jour, je ne me souviens que vaguement de ce qui s'est passé ; ma mémoire s'embrouille dès que je fais le moindre effort, et aucune consultation chez un spécialiste, aucun « truc » n'a réussi à la démêler jusque-là. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Ce jour-là, j'étais rentré de mission un peu en avance : le chef de notre groupe, Mamoru Sakaki, avait absolument tenu à revenir à Konoha en apprenant la naissance de son deuxième fils le matin même. La mission qui devait nous prendre trois jours fut expédiée en deux ; nous revînmes en toute hâte, Mamoru si angoissé qu'il n'acceptait aucune pause, aucun relâchement. Nous ne lui en tenions pas rigueur car en temps normal, il était un bon chef et un bon ami. Nous le quittâmes à l'entrée du village alors qu'il se précipitait à l'hôpital sans un regard en arrière. Je laissais mes deux autres camarades avec un mot d'adieu et rentrai chez moi, tout heureux. Je savais que mon père n'était pas en mission ces jours-ci et il me tardait d'être à ses côtés. Nous passerions une soirée tranquille à deux ; je lui raconterais le contenu de ma mission (en laissant bien sûr de côté les informations qu'il m'était interdit de divulguer), il m'aiderait de ses conseils avisés. Nous avions souvent ce genre de discussions depuis le départ de ma mère, et je n'étais pas peu fier de l'attention que me donnait mon père, le Croc Blanc de Konoha. J'étais son fils et il me parlait d'égal à égal.

Je me rappelle avoir ouvert la porte à la volée en ayant remarqué ses sandales à l'entrée ; je jetais mes affaires en vrac et allais directement au dojo, là où je savais qu'il se trouvait.

Une odeur âcre de sang m'accueillit avant même d'y arriver ; ma mémoire me joue des tours à partir de là. Sans doute, ai-je ouvert la porte en craignant le pire, et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Rouge. Je crois être passé dans une sorte de transe panique ; à mon réveil, je me trouvais à l'hôpital, allongé dans un lit aux draps frais, Mamoru penché au-dessus de moi avec un visage d'une pâleur affreuse. Je me souviens m'être demandé si son bébé allait bien, si mon maître et ami était si mal en point parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son fils ou à sa femme. Pas un seul instant, je ne me doutais qu'il était là pour moi.

— Félicitations au papa, fis-je sans m'en rendre compte, la voix rauque.

Mamoru me serra dans ses bras et se mit à m'adresser des excuses. Je ne comprenais pas ; pourquoi voulait-il s'excuser de la naissance de son fils ? Je l'encerclais de mes bras, gauchement, en me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour mériter ainsi sa compassion, lui qui mettait un point d'orgue à rester calme en toute circonstance. Je tournai la tête, et mes yeux tombèrent sur une coupure qu'il s'était faite lors de notre dernière mission, juste à la base de son cou. Le sang séché émettait une odeur désagréable ; je fixai la blessure qu'il avait laissée par négligence ou manque de temps... et quelque chose se réveilla dans ma tête.

Je me souviens nettement avoir hurlé jusqu'à ce que ma gorge ne soit plus qu'une lande rauque et sèche.

**xxxxx**

La vie poursuivit son cours. J'appris de la bouche de Mamoru ce qui s'était passé, l'erreur fatale qu'avait commise mon père en mission et qui lui avait valu un blâme public, y compris de la part de ceux qu'il avait sauvés. Il était parti un homme complet et fort, une légende. Une épave repentie était revenue. Les ragots, les médisances l'avaient tués plus facilement que n'importe quelle technique interdite et je le savais ; c'était sa honte qui avait tenu la lame avec laquelle il s'était fait _seppuku_. Je me souviens n'avoir jamais autant détesté quelqu'un en entendant les faits. Mon père, mon héros, m'avait abandonné en me laissant les marques de son déshonneur, marques qu'il m'aurait fallu traîner pour le restant de mon existence. Son échec en tant que ninja, son échec en tant que père. Mon humiliation en tant que son fils, son héritier.

Je décidais, avec la candeur et la détermination de l'enfance, de tout faire pour ne pas commettre la même erreur et me lançais dans l'apprentissage des règles à corps perdu, règles que j'appliquais à la lettre à la moindre occasion. Je ne voulais pas me faire avoir par cette honte qui avait tué mon père plus facilement que tous les ennemis et toutes les armées du monde. À cause de cela, on me jugea plus d'une fois austère, froid, presque inhumain ; je n'en avais que faire. Seul comptait à mes yeux le respect de mon serment.

À douze ans, je fus muté dans l'équipe de celui que l'on avait surnommé l'« Eclair Jaune de Konoha ». Homme chaleureux et sympathique, il nous avait accueilli, mes deux autres compagnons chûnin et moi, en nous invitant à manger. Entre deux plateaux de sushi, je lorgnais avec raideur le garçon brun à l'allure débraillée et la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs qui m'accompagnaient. Obito et Rin avaient beau être du même rang que moi, il avaient obtenu leur titre récemment alors que cela faisait six ans que je traînais le mien. Je m'imaginais nettement supérieur à eux et je n'avais pas tort. Mais j'étais aussi et surtout plus arrogant, plus seul et triste. Notre repas s'acheva avec notre première dispute, à Obito et à moi. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais l'air si coincé ; je répliquais en lui demandant pourquoi il avait l'air si idiot. Cela dégénéra et il fallut l'intervention de notre maître pour nous séparer.

Je m'habituais vite à eux, du moins j'essayais. Un bon ninja travaillait en équipe ; Obito m'irritait par sa désinvolture et sa faiblesse, mais je devais « faire avec », comme me le dit un jour notre chef. Il était d'un rang plus élevé ; je devais obéir. Je m'abstins donc de parler avec Obito, limitant nos échanges au strict minimum, et notre équipe ne s'en porta que mieux. Malgré tout, Rin paraissait insatisfaite. Cela me perturbait, car j'avais appris à ma manière à l'apprécier. Ses techniques de guérison nous étaient fort utiles et elle était une personne sensée, contrairement à Obito. Nous passâmes les premiers mois dans une paix relative jusqu'à ce qu'un beau jour, je fus convoqué dans le bureau du Sandaime Hokage pour une mission un peu spéciale.

**xxxxx**

Mon rôle était simple : on voulait que je serve d'examinateur à un groupe de gennin qui avait été conseillé par leur maître. La guerre qui faisait rage aux frontières ne permettait pas la mise en place d'un examen de rigueur, chaque village caché devait donc effectuer ses propres choix en la matière. Je devais m'infiltrer parmi eux dans le cadre d'une mission et vérifier s'ils méritaient de passer au niveau supérieur. C'était si facile que je me demandais pourquoi on m'avait spécialement assigné à cette mission ; un simple chûnin examinateur aurait fait l'affaire, mais apparemment on avait besoin de mes compétences. Qu'à cela ne tienne. J'acceptais sans faire de façons.

Takeshi Kanda, leur chef, vint me chercher le matin du début de notre mission et m'expliqua brièvement qui j'allais rencontrer. Ses espoirs étaient plutôt orientés en faveur de Kei Sakaki, son meilleur élément. Je le reconnus comme étant le fils aîné de Mamoru Sakaki, mon ancien chef, celui qui avait tant bien que mal essayé de me consoler après la mort de mon père. Si le fils aîné valait ne fût-ce que la moitié de son géniteur, il était en effet bien parti pour passer chûnin à la fin de la mission. La fille du groupe paraissait être une experte en taijutsu et bien que d'un niveau moindre que son compagnon, elle avait aussi toutes ses chances. Par contre, le dernier membre me laissa perplexe.

— Iruka Umino ?

Kanda me fit un maigre sourire.

— C'est le fils unique de Kujira et Kasumi Umino.

Je parcourais son dossier. Rien de bien exceptionnel dans ses résultats, ils étaient même décevants en comparaison de ses parents.

— Tout le monde ne peut pas hériter du génie de sa famille, fit Kanda en voyant ma mine dégoûtée. Iruka est un gentil garçon qui fait énormément d'efforts.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant, apparemment.

Kanda secoua la tête.

— Il avance à son rythme, c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'il fera un excellent chûnin, et un jônin plus que convenable.

— Nous verrons ça, fis-je en m'en désintéressant. Pour l'instant, je crois que nous devrions y aller. Nous sommes en retard.

Sans attendre sa réponse, je lui emboîtais le pas.

**xxxxx**

L'accueil fut loin d'être amical. Kanda me présenta de manière saugrenue en me dénommant « Nanaki ». Certes, je lui avais demandé de dissimuler mon identité (j'essayais autant que possible de faire oublier mes origines en tant que fils de Sakumo Hatake), mais m'affubler du sobriquet de « Sans nom », c'était ridicule ! D'emblée, le garçon le plus petit, Umino, me regarda de travers. Je me détournais de la conversation et me mit à observer mes futurs coéquipiers.

Kei Sakaki avait tout de l'allure de son père. Grand, fort, décidé, et pourtant il irradiait de sa personne une impression de douceur qui n'était pas chez Mamoru. Il devait le tenir de sa mère ; il y avait d'ailleurs dans ses gestes une manière toute maternelle de couver Umino. Celui-ci était minuscule en comparaison, et je le jugeais d'un coup d'oeil couard et sans intérêt, de ceux que l'on envoyait sur le front comme chair à canon et dont on oubliait le nom aussi vite que l'arôme d'un thé quelconque. Qu'il fût le rejeton de deux ninja aussi fameux que Kujira et Kasumi Umino me dépassait. Il leva les yeux vers moi pour les baisser aussitôt, et alla se planquer derrière Sakaki. Je fis une grimace méprisante et passait à la jeune fille.

Sanae Katsuragi était jolie dans son genre : blonde, les formes bien faites pour son âge, elle portait un kimono rose ridicule qui était un peu trop indécent à mon goût. Le rapport faisait état d'une experte avancée en taijutsu, du genre qui pouvait exploser un énorme rocher d'un coup de pied sans effort ; un bon élément au corps à corps, qu'il fallait surveiller de près et encourager. Elle avait aussi un niveau acceptable en ninjutsu bien que ses capacités en genjutsu fussent médiocres.

Sakaki était le contraire ; peu doué en taijutsu bien que se défendant assez, il avait un talent particulier pour les techniques de ninjutsu, ce qui était normal au vu de sa famille. Tout comme moi, les Sakaki avaient une affinité avec le raiton, ce qui avait rendu ma collaboration avec Mamoru plus efficace qu'elle ne l'eût été si on m'avait mis en relation avec quelqu'un qui avait des affinités avec le suiton, par exemple.

Kanda me lança un regard curieux ; pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, il avait renvoyé ses élèves chez eux pour se préparer. Nous devions nous revoir à la sortie du village.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? fit-il avec un sourire pas peu fier.

— Sakaki a l'air d'être un bon élément. Katsuragi est forte, mais il faudra voir ce qu'elle vaut sur le terrain.

Je me tus après ces propos brefs, que j'avais sortis juste par courtoisie. Kanda fronça les sourcils.

— Et Iruka ?

— À votre avis ? dis-je sur un air indolent.

Il soupira.

— Il est encore trop tôt, je vois...

— Pas seulement ça. S'il devient chûnin,ce ne sera pas demain, ni même dans un an. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il est passé gennin. Il est loin d'avoir le niveau.

— Il l'aura, m'affirma Kanda. Avec un peu de travail et d'expérience, je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas rester en arrière.

— Et s'il s'enfuit avant ?

— Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Mais sa voix avait tremblé un instant. Kanda évita de croiser mon regard.

— À combien de missions s'est-il déjà désisté ?

— Aucune, fit mon vis-à-vis en secouant la tête. Enfin, pas vraiment. Kei et Sanae veillaient sur lui.

— Dans le jargon, on appelle ça un boulet, fis-je sans pitié. Une bonne équipe n'a pas besoin de se traîner quelqu'un comme ça.

— Une bonne équipe n'a pas toujours besoin que ses membres soient tous forts comme des boeufs, agiles comme des singes ou je ne sais quoi, dit calmement Kanda. Quelquefois, juste une présence suffit.

— C'est absurde.

— Pourtant, c'est comme ça que ça marche dans celle-ci.

Je commençais à m'énerver. De quoi parlait-il donc ? Quel intérêt à garder un élément déficient susceptible de vous ralentir, ou pire, de faire échouer la mission ? Cet Iruka était manifestement le maillon faible de cette équipe, qu'attendaient-ils pour s'en débarrasser ?

Kanda me laissa à l'entrée de ma maison en me conseillant de méditer sur la chose. Je n'en avais aucunement l'intention ; ç'eût été une perte de temps précieux alors que je pouvais faire mon sac et lire de nouveau leur dossier. Je rajoutais celui de Kanda que j'avais réussi à obtenir d'un collègue à qui je demandais régulièrement ce genre de services, un autre membre de la famille Sakaki. J'étais prêt.

**xxxxx**

Plus nous nous éloignions de Konoha et plus Iruka Umino me paraissait antipathique. Le voyage jusqu'à Tempura, le village qui jouxtait le temple où nous devions nous rendre, ne dura que trois jours mais j'eus le loisir d'observer plus en détail mes compagnons et les liens qui les unissaient.

Kanda était le chef, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais un chef laxiste qui faisait plus office de grand frère que de maître ninja. Cela m'agaçait un peu mais son système avait l'air de satisfaire tout le monde. Je n'avais pas le droit de le leur reprocher tant que la mission n'était pas mise en danger.

Sakaki faisait office de voix de la raison et Katsuragi était l'élément perturbateur, dans une certaine mesure. Umino et elle passaient leur temps à se plaindre, même si Katsuragi était plus prompte à accomplir ses tâches que son partenaire. Sakaki avait tendance à calmer le jeu en motivant ses compagnons et en leur donnant l'exemple. C'était un bon ninja, soucieux d'obéir aux ordres et avec la puissance nécessaire pour résister à un assaut sérieux. Lorsqu'il se mettait en équipe avec Kanda ou même Katsuragi, cela donnait une combinaison redoutable. Ils semblaient bien rodés au travail en groupe, et n'eût été la présence incongrue d'Umino en leur sein, j'aurais eu tendance à penser qu'il formaient une équipe quasi idéale.

Jusque-là, je ne m'étais guère soucié de ma place dans ce groupe ; j'étais là pour jauger leur capacités et dire s'ils étaient prêts à passer au niveau supérieur, je n'avais pas à me mêler de leurs affaires. Je leur parlais peu, assez pour ne pas perturber la mission mais je jugeais bien inutile de m'en faire des « amis ». Après tout, je serais parti sitôt la mission accomplie. J'avais hâte de revenir au village et de réintégrer mon groupe au plus tôt, même si la présence d'Obito me tapait sur les nerfs... Il fallait que je passe au plus vite mon examen pour devenir jônin. Ils n'avaient que trop tardé à me donner cette promotion, au village.

— Un mot, Nanaki ? dit Kanda le troisième jour du voyage, alors que nous nous étions arrêtés pour la nuit.

Nous aurions été en vue de Tempura le lendemain. Il nous fallait nous préparer avec soin avant de pénétrer dans le village, et j'avais déjà enfilé mon costume de page pour m'y habituer. Je comptais bien m'endormir avec. La toge de Kanda était plus riche et plus colorée, d'un joli teint ocre alors que les nôtres, celles des pages, était d'un marron sale. Nous avions soigneusement étudié la religion sur le chemin, il ne nous restait plus qu'à nous mettre d'accord sur nos rôles respectifs.

— Je n'aime pas ce kimono, fit la voix claire de Katsuragi, sa couleur et sa coupe ne me mettent pas en valeur.

Je la fixais avec indignation. Qu'avait-elle à rouspéter en mission ?

— La coupe et la couleur ont été choisis par nos experts, fis-je sans détour, à partir des informations que nous avons pu glaner sur la mode à Tempura.

— Oui, mais orange ?

— L'orange est la couleur sacrée de la secte Inari. Avez-vous oublié que nous devons nous mêler incognito aux membres pour glaner des informations sur la princesse Minako ?

Katsuragi fit une moue dédaigneuse.

— Ok, mais n'empêche... l'orange n'est vraiment pas ma couleur.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. Pour moi, orange ou rose, c'était du pareil au même : elle paraissait ridicule dedans. Je remarquai que Sakaki était en train d'attacher la toge d'Umino qui avait à moitié glissé sur le sol. Nous avions les épaules et une partie du torse nu ; seul un _fundoshi_ classique, de la même couleur que le pagne, nous ceignait les reins par pudeur. Il n'aurait pas été superflu ; d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire des moines d'Inari, la pédérastie faisait quasiment partie de leurs coutumes...

— Il faudra faire attention à ne pas se séparer lors de nos déplacements, dis-je avec un regard appuyé en direction d'Umino.

En s'aventurant tout seul, les moines n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée de lui. Sakaki parut comprendre mes propos puisqu'il me fit un signe de la tête avant de se tourner vers Umino.

— On reste ensemble, hein Iruka ?

— Ok.

Parfait. En comparaison, Katsuragi ne risquait presque rien : s'il y avait une chose qu'ils respectaient à Inari, c'était la virginité de leurs filles. Leur déesse punissait sévèrement quiconque eût touché une vierge avant son mariage, surtout si celle-ci ne lui était pas promise.

Kanda se tourna vers moi.

— Le mieux serait d'avoir parmi nous un Favori de la déesse, souffla-t-il d'un air pensif. Mais c'est dangereux...

— Je peux le faire, l'interrompais-je.

Il darda ses yeux sur moi.

— C'est hors de question.

— Ce ne sera que plus facile de pénétrer dans leurs secrets.

Il soutint mon regard avec une grimace. Une petite voix flûtée, toute timide, s'éleva alors de l'autre côté de notre feu.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Favori de la déesse ?

Katsuragi cogna la tête d'Umino. Il frotta longuement sa blessure, jetant un regard irrité vers son amie. La toge lui allait à ravir ; quelque part, il aurait fait un favori plus convenable que moi, surtout avec ses cheveux fins qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et son air candide...

— Tu n'as pas lu le rapport, ou quoi ? dit la fille avec exaspération.

— C'est pas ma faute s'ils utilisent des kanji compliqués !

Katsuragi soupira, mais décida de répondre à sa question.

— Il s'agit d'une catégorie spéciale de pages, fit-elle dans un murmure, censés servir les moines pour les élever à la compréhension suprême d'Inari. Pour cela, un rituel de chair est demandé.

— Hein ?

— En gros, ce sont des prostitués sacrés, ni plus ni moins.

— HEIN !

Je ricanai.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi, Umino ?

Mes compagnons me regardèrent avec un drôle d'air.

— C'est la première fois que tu nous tutoies, Nanaki, fit Sakaki.

— Nous sommes supposés être amis, alors c'est la moindre des choses, fis-je avec patience. Nous sommes donc d'accord, je serai un Favori.

Kanda paraissait néanmoins sceptique.

— Je ne sais pas trop...

— C'est mieux ainsi. Je suis le plus à même de me défendre en cas de problème, et cela ne me choque pas si c'est pour la mission. Vous préféreriez que ce soit Umino ?

Je ricanai de nouveau en voyant leurs mines horrifiées. Évidemment, il était hors de question de compromettre leur gentil Umino. Ce garçon me donnait la nausée. Il était surprotégé par ses amis et son maître ; comment espérer tirer quelque chose d'un tel personnage ? Nous étions supposés être des soldats surentraînés pouvant faire face à n'importe quelle situation, un gamin pleutre tel que lui était une insulte à notre organisation. Je savais que mon antipathie pour lui se révélait assez souvent dans la manière dont je le traitais par rapport aux autres, plus froide et condescendante. Que m'importait ? Il l'avait mérité.

— Nous sommes donc d'accord.

Ce furent mes derniers mots de la soirée. Nous nous préparâmes pour la nuit, chacun ayant son tour de garde à respecter. J'avais le premier ; Umino me suivait, et je lui laissais ma place auprès du feu en grommelant, tandis qu'il me lançait un regard craintif qui me fit frémir d'impatience. Je le brusquais en passant et m'endormis de fort mauvaise humeur.

**xxxxx**

Tempura était un village sans prétention situé à l'extrême sud du pays du Feu. Les habitants subsistaient modestement de pêche et d'un peu d'agriculture primaire ; rien de bien passionnant si l'on désirait une carrière ou un tant soit peu d'amusement. De ce fait, la population avait tendance à vieillir au fur et à mesure des départs des jeunes pour des régions avec des perspectives d'avenir plus intéressantes. Même la présence toute proche du temple Agedofu, le refuge des moines Inari où nous devions nous rendre, n'aidait pas l'économie locale. Les adeptes d'Inari étaient en effet farouchement indépendants et cultivaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin au sein de leurs murs, et la mer et ses trésors était à tout le monde.

L'homme qui nous accueillit dans l'unique auberge du village avait plus de quarante ans et des chicots pleins la bouche. Il nous souhaita néanmoins la bienvenue avec toute la courtoisie du monde et nous installa dans ses meilleures chambres. Je remarquai que nous étions ses seuls clients. Il nous servit avec célérité des plats simples mais délicieux, et les draps de nos couches étaient frais quoiqu'un peu délavés.

— C'est rare que des moines Inari s'arrêtent chez nous, fit-il de sa voix rude et amicale. Vous auriez pu aller dans votre temple, là !

Kanda secoua la tête avec le sourire. Il s'était d'emblée imposé comme le porte-parole et le chef.

— Je crains m'être un peu égaré, fit-il le plus innocemment du monde. Mes enfants sont fatigués d'avoir tant marché. Il nous fallait nous reposer.

Il nous fallait surtout récolter le maximum d'informations préalables auprès des habitants de Tempura, mais bien entendu Kanda ne le dit pas. L'aubergiste, un certain Kojiro, tapa sur son ventre rebondi avec jovialité.

— Et vous avez eu raison ! À cet âge-là, on ne doit pas tenir la route bien longtemps.

Je me plongeai dans ma bouillie de céréales pour éviter de rire. Mes compagnons gennin en firent de même. Nous devions avoir l'air bien affamés, à quatre sur les gamelles qu'on nous avait mises sous le nez, mâchant à toute allure pour éviter tout mot malheureux. Kojiro nous lança un regard de pitié.

— Pauvres gosses, quelle idée de voyager comme ça, à pieds !

— Cela fait partie de leur quête initiatique, fit simplement Kanda.

— Ah oui, vos traditions, à vous autres... Notez que je n'ai rien contre, c'est juste que ça me fends le coeur de voir des petiots aussi éreintés.

Il nous considéra avec bienveillance.

— Ils sont tous à vous ? Ils sont bien mignons.

— Sanae est ma fille, mais les trois garçons ne sont que mes pages. Ce sont trois orphelins que j'ai recueilli sur la route, il y a déjà longtemps. Je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre, ils sont bien gentils.

Kojiro hocha la tête.

— Ils ont l'air, oui. Et forts, avec ça, surtout le gamin là-bas.

Il montra Sakaki d'un mouvement du menton. Umino sembla se tasser un peu plus dans son siège.

— On dirait un peu mon petiot, il a le même air. On sent que c'est un garçon en bonne santé. Les deux autres sont pas mal aussi, peut-être un peu maigres. Surtout le petit blanc, là.

Sa façon de nous traiter comme des pièces de bétail commençait à m'agacer. Kanda se contenta d'en rire.

— Vous avez un fils, M. Kojiro ? fit alors Sanae en le fixant avec humeur.

Peut-être voulait-elle changer de sujet ? L'aubergiste y parut sensible et soupira.

— Aye, mon fils Musashi est parti se faire ninja à Konoha. Vous devez connaître, non ? Le village caché.

Umino se mit à pouffer dans sa bouillie, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait avalé de travers. Kojiro lui fit une tape dans le dos, sans malice.

— Fais gaffe, gamin !

— Ah... merci, reprit ce diable d'Umino. Vous disiez que votre fils était à Konoha ?

— Ouais, mais je sais pas ce qu'il devient. Ça fait deux ans que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles, ça m'inquiète. Mais bon, qu'es-ce que vous voulez, c'est pas comme si je peux lui écrire ou quoi. Je sais même pas où il se trouve, ce fichu village.

— Ça doit être difficile, compatit Katsuragi.

— Ouais. Bah, je suis pas le plus mal loti. La veuve Haruka a perdu ses trois gosses partis à la guerre, et ils sont tous morts. Ça a été un rude coup pour elle. Déjà que son mari avait péri en mer...

Et il continua assez longuement sur les malheurs des habitants du village, sur sa fin prochaine... Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à son fils, ce Musashi qui était venu chez nous. Avait-il atteint son objectif ? À supposer qu'il ait été accepté à l'académie (ce qui était très rare chez les aspirants un peu grands déjà, on préférait les choisir très jeunes pour habituer progressivement leur corps à l'entraînement difficile qui les attendait), avait-il réussi l'examen gennin ? Était-il seulement encore en vie, ou avait-il péri dans une mission ? Deux ans sans nouvelles, c'était long. Ou peut-être avait-il échoué dans son rêve, et dans ce cas il devait avoir trouvé un travail sans éclat parmi les civils... La présence d'un non natif qui n'avait pas de travail était inconcevable à Konoha ; on lui faisait généralement comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se retrouvait à l'extérieur avec toutes ses affaires, non sans être passé entre les mains de médico-nin spéciaux qui effaçaient de son souvenir toute trace de son passage ainsi que la localisation du village. Ainsi, Konoha était préservée de la surpopulation et des intrus inutiles. C'était peut-être cruel, mais quelle solution adopter quand il y avait à travers tout le pays des dizaines de nouveaux émigrants par jour, du fait de la guerre ? Ces pauvres hères cherchaient refuge où ils pouvaient, leurs errances les menaient quelquefois jusqu'à notre village. Quel meilleur endroit pour refaire sa vie que dans un village caché de ninja ? L'argent circulait bien du fait des missions confiées par les seigneurs et autres personnes aisées, l'endroit était protégé de toute attaque. Pour un habitant de Tempura, hameau qui n'avait échappé aux ravages de la guerre que du fait de son isolement et du peu d'intérêt qu'il présentait, Konoha était un nirvana terrestre qui scintillait d'autant plus que l'on n'était pas censé savoir où il se trouvait. Un sceau extrêmement puissant protégeait son emplacement et pour quiconque n'était pas le bienvenu, il n'aurait trouvé à cet emplacement qu'une étendue forestière à perte de vue...

— ... n'est-ce pas, Nanaki ? fit la voix de Kanda en me tirant de mes pensées.

Je sursautai, un peu honteux de m'être laissé aller à une rêverie déplacée en mission.

— Oui ?

Umino pouffa dans son coin. Je le fusillai du regard et il poussa un petit cri tandis que Sakaki soupirait et secouait la tête.

— Tu viens, Iruka ? fit-il avec patience. On va aller visiter le village, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Umino lui adressa un faible sourire. Je m'en désintéressai aussitôt pour me tourner vers l'aubergiste qui nous observait, curieux et un peu amusé...

— Monsieur Kojiro, fis-je avec mon plus beau sourire, vous avez vécu ici toute votre vie, non ? Vous pourriez me parler du temple ? Il doit être magnifique !

Je vis alors cet homme simple et rude m'adresser un regard tout paternaliste.

— Ah, pour sûr, qu'il est beau, Agedofu ! La merveille du coin !

**xxxxx**

Kojiro m'apprit plus que je ne l'espérais sur Agedofu. Le temple était en fait une immense forteresse reconvertie en lieu de culte par les moines d'Inari ; avant cela, elle avait servi de prison pour les adversaires de l'ancien Shôgun. Une prison sinistre qui surplombait une falaise abrupte balayée par les vents et les vagues qui venaient s'écraser en contrebas, un bloc de pierre de plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut, infranchissable pour qui ne connaissait pas ce type d'architecture. La forme du bâtiment avait été pensée par un architecte venu des lointaines contrées de l'Est, au-delà des océans. Elle tranchait singulièrement avec les châteaux-forts que nous possédions sur le continent. Kojiro me dit que l'homme à la base du projet avait été l'un de ses lointains ancêtres.

— Je suis pas aussi intelligent, mais ça m'empêche pas d'en être rudement fier, de la forteresse de mon aïeul, fit-il de son ton bourru. Par contre, tu devrais aller voir mon cousin Hiroki si tu veux en savoir plus. Tu aimes les vieilles pierres, petit ?

— Assez, oui, dis-je en ajoutant une note d'émerveillement à ma voix. À vrai dire, Monsieur Kojiro, je ne sais pas encore si je vais être moine. J'ai envie d'être architecte.

— Ah, c'est un beau métier. J'avais un oncle architecte, il construisait des ponts. Pauvre homme, il est mort sur le chantier de son dernier. Une poutre est tombée sur lui par accident et il s'en est pas relevé.

— C'est vraiment triste, acquiesçai-je.

Je remarquai que Katsuragi me regardait intensément, la bouche entrouverte. Kanda avait carrément un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

— On verra bien, fit-il. Tu dois d'abord passer ton Ascension avec tes frères.

Je hochai la tête en présentant tous les signes d'une humble soumission. Kojiro rit de bon coeur.

— Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous autres, mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre, hein ? Vous êtes mes clients, tiens !

Et il s'en alla nettoyer sa cuisine qu'il avait un peu salie en nous préparant le déjeuner.

— Le dîner est à vingt heures, si ça vous convient. Quand est-ce que vous comptez partir ?

— Sans doute demain matin à la première heure, dit Kanda. Nous espérions faire un peu de tourisme en attendant.

— Dans ce cas, je peux vous faire une carte. La côte est assez traître en cette période de l'année, et il y a des endroits à éviter.

— C'est très aimable de votre part.

Kojiro hocha la tête, mais il avait l'air pensif, inquiet même.

— Maintenant que j'y pense, l'entendis-je murmurer à lui-même, on est à la fin du mois...

Je voulus lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là quand une pression sur mon bras me fit détourner les yeux. Katsuragi, le visage crispé, me convia à sortir.

— On peut parler ? Pas ici, dehors.

Surpris, je communiquai notre départ à Kanda. Katsuragi m'emboîta le pas et nous nous retrouvâmes dans la rue, devant l'auberge dont l'enseigne branlait au vent. La petite fille m'indiqua un petit square sans prétention, à moitié envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Nous nous assîmes sur l'unique banc à la propreté contestable, mais une fois n'était pas coutume, cela ne sembla pas importuner Katsuragi. Nous étions seuls, je m'en étais assuré peu avant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Katsuragi ? démarrai-je une fois installés. Pourquoi tous ces chichis ?

— Je voulais te parler seul à seul, c'est tout.

— Nous sommes seuls.

Elle soupira, exaspérée.

— Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu martyrises ce pauvre Iruka ? Il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça !

Je haussai un sourcil. C'était donc pour ça ? Cela ne valait même pas la peine que je m'en fasse.

— Je ne le martyrise pas.

— C'est ça, et moi je suis un garçon ! Je t'ai bien observé, tu n'arrêtes pas de passer tes nerfs sur lui ou de lui faire peur !

Je ricanai.

— Et même si c'était le cas, fis-je avec dédain, en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

— Je déteste les gens qui s'en prennent aux plus faibles !

— Tu admets donc qu'Umino est faible ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

— Je n'ai pas dit ça...

— Umino a le même âge que toi et que Sakaki, il peut très bien se défendre tout seul. Tu ne lui rends pas service en te mêlant de ses affaires. T'a-t-il seulement demandé de le défendre ?

— Non, mais...

— Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais t'écouter. Maintenant, si tu veux m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail à l'auberge.

Elle m'attrapa brusquement le bras alors que je m'apprêtais à partir.

— Je ne plaisante pas, cracha-t-elle, menaçante. Si tu touches un seul cheveu d'Iruka, je te fais la peau, chûnin ou pas ! Et je suis sûre que Kei se fera une joie de m'aider.

J'ôtai vivement mon bras de sa poigne, remarquant avec intérêt qu'elle avait laissé une marque profonde sur la chair en serrant. Je ne sentais rien pour l'instant ; la douleur arriverait plus tard.

— Au revoir, Katsuragi, fis-je, cinglant.

Je m'en allai sans un regard en arrière. La pauvre sotte ! Elle m'avait mis dans une colère noire, mais je ne devais pas réagir, pas si je ne voulais pas gâcher la mission. Les représailles viendraient après, lorsque nous serions de retour à Konoha. Katsuragi l'ignorait mais elle venait de perdre toute perspective de promotion pour l'année à venir. Il était hors de question que je laisse une telle excitée passer chûnin !

Je croisai les deux autres imbéciles sur le chemin du retour. Ils discutaient gaiement de tout et de rien, Umino tenant une pomme dans laquelle il avait apparemment croqué avec délice. Sakaki lui souriait comme s'il avait été l'une des merveilles du monde. Je les dépassai en coup de vent. Umino poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque je le frôlai et laissa tomber son fruit. Je ne pris pas la peine de m'excuser ; pour quoi faire ? Il n'avait qu'à regarder devant lui !

— Nanaki ! fit la voix furibonde de Sakaki, mais je partis sans le regarder.

Je ne retrouvai mon calme qu'à l'auberge. Kojiro avait fini sa carte et la tendait à Kanda. Je me précipitai vers nos affaires et mis mon sac sur le dos.

— On part maintenant, fis-je sans détour.

— Mais les autres...

— Je les ai croisés, ils seront là dans quelques minutes. S'il le faut, nous irons les chercher.

— Je ne sais pas, il commence à se faire tard...

— C'est dangereux la nuit, intervint Kojiro. Vous devriez dormir ici comme prévu. Demain, vous aurez tout le temps de vous presser.

— Nous partons tout de suite, dis-je, implacable.

Et pour bien accuser le coup, je sortais avec mes affaires sur le dos, alors que Sakaki et Umino rentraient en compagnie de Katsuragi. Kanda soupira et fit signe aux autres de prendre leurs sacs.

— Nous partons, leur fit-il avec une pointe d'excuse dans la voix.

— Mais Takeshi... protesta Katsuragi.

Kanda la fit taire d'un geste.

— Shh, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter.

Avait-il peur que ma mauvaise humeur ne compromette les chances de promotion de ses élèves ? C'était trop tard. Je les méprisais, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Faibles et ineptes. Telle était mon opinion de cette équipe à cet instant, et il me fallut de longues années avant de reconnaître mes propres torts dans cette affaire, la part de responsabilité qui avait été mienne en prenant la direction de cette expédition, ce soir-là. Aveuglé par mon amertume, je remarquai juste qu'Umino me lançait un regard désespéré avant de suivre ses amis. Bientôt, nous passâmes l'entrée du village et nous nous enfonçâmes dans la nuit, dans l'inconnu.

_**A suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Un petit lexique pour les besoins de la fic :

_Seppuku_ : la version plus exacte du Harakiri tel que nous le connaissons, ou suicide pour l'honneur.

_Fundoshi_ : Pagne traditionnel japonais mis par les hommes, qui peut de présenter sous forme de slip ou de tablier.

Je ne suis absolument pas une référence en la matière. Si vous voulez plus d'informations à ce sujet, Internet existe, Google aussi.

**xxxxx**

J'arrive enfin à la fin du chapitre deux ! Kakashi a été une énigme à mettre en place. Comment retranscrire les pensées d'un gamin qui, d'après _Kakashi Gaiden_, avait l'air plein de colère et d'orgueil ? Relativement parlant, bien sûr, il avait comme on dit des circonstances atténuantes, mais quand même, son personnage enfant ne me plaisait pas trop. Je me suis toutefois bien amusée à l'écrire, c'était... différent.

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez et à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** Actes manqués  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est encore et toujours la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements : Yaoi **KakashiXIruka qui prend son temps, alors ne soyez pas pressés. J'ai aussi pris des libertés avec la trame du manga et certains éléments de la biographie des persos (notamment la scolarité d'Iruka), du coup ce sera sans doute aussi un **UA** (Univers Alternatif).  
Je viens de découvrir qu'Iruka était en fait beaucoup plus jeune que Kakashi, de l'ordre de quatre ans de différence (contre un an comme je l'avais toujours cru, ce qui est le cas dans cette fic). Comme je n'avais pas envie de tout refaire et de repenser le scénario en entier, j'ai décidé de garder le premier chapitre et de continuer sur la lancée. Merci de votre compréhension.  
**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** Mwahahahaha !!! J'ai utilisé dans ce chapitre un élément scénaristique abominablement cliché, tout ça pour les besoins... non en fait, juste par caprice. C'était drôle, ça permettait de rajouter deux chapitres minimum et d'expliquer un peu mieux le titre, ça paraissait génial sur l'instant (l'instant n'est jamais sûr, il faut se relire), donc je l'ai fait. Et galère. Bon j'ai quand même travaillé un peu la forme et les circonstances histoire de faire sérieux, bien qu'elles n'apparaissent pas tout de suite... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bien ou mal !

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 3 :**

_**Celui qui parlait aux insectes**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

J'avançais avec circonspection, m'attendant à chaque instant à tomber dans une crevasse ou à me cogner contre un bloc de rocher. Nous traversions un étroit chemin à flanc de falaise qui semblait taillé à même le roc. D'après les instructions succinctes de Kojiro, c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'arriver à Agedofu. Cela nous prendrait à peu près deux heures, soit une heure de moins qu'avec la route ordinaire. L'ancêtre du brave aubergiste avait lui-même fait creuser ce passage ; au vu du mauvais état dans lequel il se trouvait, je voulais bien le croire. Il semblait abandonné depuis des années : des plantes sauvages poussaient çà et là, au gré des conditions météorologiques (elles étaient néanmoins assez rares), il arrivait qu'un pan de roche glisse sous nos pas et nous eûmes droit à quelques chutes de pierres au-dessus de nos têtes. Pour couronner le tout, le vent s'était levé à notre départ, un vent froid et humide qui s'insinuait jusque sous nos manteaux, collait nos cheveux à la peau et engourdissait nos membres. Ce n'était guère l'idéal pour un voyage en toute sécurité.

— C'est nul, râlai-je assez fort pour que Kei seul m'entende. On est là, dans le froid, sur un chemin pourri alors qu'on pourrait être au chaud dans un bon lit douillet à l'auberge !

Kei soupira.

— Ce sont les ordres, dit-il. Takeshi nous a dit de suivre Nanaki, nous n'avons pas le choix.

— Mais c'est stupide !

— Chut, il peut nous entendre. Soit fort ; ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

On voyait néanmoins que je boudais. Comme il était impossible de passer à plus d'une personne sur le chemin, nous avancions à la queue leu leu ; Nanaki menait la marche. Takeshi et Kei le suivaient de près. Je peinais pour ma part. Sanae avait insisté pour être à l'arrière et me reprochais ma lenteur au moindre ralentissement. Comme si cela m'amusait de trébucher tous les dix pas !

Le temps se mit brusquement à l'orage ; de gros nuages gris couvrirent le ciel et je craignis qu'il pleuve avant notre arrivée. La mer sous nos pieds faisait rage. Je me sentis pris d'une étrange humeur mélancolique. Mon corps lâcha prise, je me sentis basculer en arrière, droit vers le précipice... La main ferme de Sanae me rattrapa et elle me posa par terre

— Je peux plus avancer ! m'écriai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

— Ça va aller, fit-elle sur un ton grave qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tiens le coup, Iruka !

Quelle honte ! Mes jambes flanchaient trop ; je n'arrivais même pas à trouver la volonté de les bouger assez pour me lever. Une fatigue comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti m'envahit ; je me sentais las, physiquement et mentalement... Sanae me prit le bras et me hissa sur mes pieds, mais je tenais à peine debout.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? cria-t-elle. Il faut avancer !

— Je peux pas !

Je vis mes autres compagnons, qui étaient déjà loin devant, s'arrêter et faire demi-tour pour voir ce qui arrivait. Je pestais et tentais quand même de me mouvoir un peu ; en vain. Mes jambes me paraissaient de plomb. Je refusais pourtant d'être un poids mort pour mon équipe, et surtout pas devant Nanaki ! Plutôt m'écorcher les genoux à ramper sur la roche que de subir une autre de ses remarques.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda un Kei rongé d'inquiétude.

Sacré Kei. L'eût-il pu, il serait devenu ma mère d'adoption ; il en était bien capable malgré ses faux airs de voyou. Je lui fis un maigre sourire et entrepris de faire l'idiot.

— C'est rien, tu me connais, les longues distances c'est pas mon truc ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de repos et ça ira tout seul !

Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu par ma piètre performance d'acteur. Sanae secoua la tête.

— Il s'est écroulé d'un coup, comme ça ! Je sais qu'il est pas très résistant mais c'est bizarre, ça fait à peine une heure qu'on est partis, il devrait pas flancher si tôt.

— Tu crois qu'il est malade ? s'inquiéta Kei.

Je m'insurgeai.

— Eh, vous pourriez éviter de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là ?

Le sourire de connivence qu'ils échangèrent me rassura sur ce qu'ils pensaient de mon arrêt forcé. Comme je les aimais, ces deux-là ! Je les ralentissais sans cesse mais ils n'en avaient cure et me laissaient avancer à mon rythme. Je me savais faible par rapport à Kei et Sanae, et pourtant pas une seule fois ils ne me le reprochèrent ouvertement. Sanae se contentait de me lancer une taquinerie de temps à autre, rien de bien méchant. Takeshi avait toujours le mot qu'il fallait pour m'encourager. Et Kei, mon Kei, était tel un ange gardien précieux qui m'épaulait dans nos missions. Je me promis de m'entraîner davantage pour ne pas démériter leur attention.

Takeshi nous rejoignit, suivi par un Nanaki fort mécontent. Ils avaient dû se disputer pour prendre autant de temps ; je me mordais la langue de dépit.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ? fit notre maître. Iruka, tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

— Non, dis-je timidement, pas vraiment...

— Il s'est écroulé d'un coup et peut plus se relever, intervint Sanae. C'est louche !

Takeshi hocha la tête et m'observa longuement. J'en fus horriblement gêné.

— Euh... hasardai-je, je peux continuer vous savez. Il faut juste que je me repose quelques minutes, c'est rien...

— J'en doute, me coupa Takeshi. Je me disais bien qu'il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de menaçant dans l'air. Tu viens de confirmer mes craintes.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? intervint Nanaki d'une voix bourrue. Qu'y-a-t-il d'autre à comprendre que l'incompétence d'Umino ?

Je crois bien que nous fûmes quatre à darder sur lui des yeux furibonds. Nanaki ne parut nullement intimidé ; au contraire, notre réaction commune parut l'irriter davantage.

— Ne juge pas trop vite, grogna Takeshi. Iruka n'est pas en cause cette fois. Quelque chose ici est à l'oeuvre.

— Comment ça ? fit Sanae. J'avoue que l'endroit est plutôt sinistre, mais de là à voir des ennemis partout... je ne sens rien, moi.

— Moi non plus, dit Kei.

— Ce ne sont peut-être pas des êtres ordinaires, dit Takeshi.

Nanaki s'impatientait.

— Peu importe qu'ils soient hommes ou bêtes ou esprits, fit-il sur un ton cinglant, tant que nous accomplissions la mission !

Son arrogance m'agaça. J'aurais voulu lui rabattre le caquet d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour qu'il cesse de m'insulter et d'insulter mes amis... Pour faire bonne mesure, je tentai de me remettre sur pieds. Je retombai aussitôt en poussant un cri rauque. Takeshi prit la place de Kei et se pencha vers moi.

— Ne te force pas, dit-il. Ton corps est plus sensible que les nôtres aux changements d'atmosphère, c'est pour ça que tu es si faible.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

— Hein ?

— Tu ne le savais pas ? fit-il gentiment.

— Savoir quoi ?

Il soupira.

— Pas étonnant que tu sois si intrépide, dans ce cas ! Je m'étonne que personne ne t'en ai parlé. Ou alors ils ne l'ont jamais décelé ?

— Décelé quoi ? m'impatientai-je. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Takeshi sembla y réfléchir.

— Pas maintenant, dit-il sur un ton ferme. Nous ferions mieux de repartir. Agedofu n'est plus très loin ; je vais te porter, si tu veux.

— Mais...

— Un instant, s'écria Nanaki de derrière Kei. Y aurait-il une information capitale sur Umino que vous auriez omis de me révéler ?

— C'est... délicat, dit Takeshi. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est effectivement rien.

Je fis la moue. Une fois n'était pas coutume, les mots de Takeshi ne m'encourageaient guère. Mon maître me mit sur ses épaules et nous continuâmes sans rien dire. Pour ma part, je bouillais d'impatience. Quelle pouvait être cette chose me concernant pour laquelle Takeshi faisait tant de mystères ? À moins qu'il ne l'ait mentionné pour calmer l'exaspération de Nanaki... ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné, au vu de l'hostilité ouverte que notre nouveau compagnon me témoignait. Je me demandais la raison de tant d'acharnement. J'étais faible, mais était-ce suffisant pour me traiter comme une vieille savate ? Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Nanaki ; il ne semblait pas plus apprécier Kei ou Sanae qui étaient pourtant d'un niveau respectable...

C'était définitif, ce garçon m'énervait, je le détestais et ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui une fois la mission terminée. Mes deux coéquipiers devaient penser la même chose, ou tout du moins Sanae qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards noirs. Je soupirai et décidai de laisser ces considérations pour plus tard, lorsque nous serions arrivés.

Il s'avéra que je n'eus jamais l'occasion de poursuivre le cours de mes pensées de cette nuit, du moins pas en présence de Nanaki.

Notre groupe avait bien progressé dans son avancée ; déjà, nous voyions les hautes murailles du château se dresser dans le ciel. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Takeshi m'avait reposé, mais il préférait me mettre entre Kei et lui, ce qui me convenait tout à fait. Sanae était encore à l'arrière et Nanaki à l'avant ; rien de bien exceptionnel à part mon malaise n'était arrivé. Je soupirai de soulagement.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un mugissement ignoble traversa l'air, semblable au cri d'une baleine à l'agonie que j'avais une fois entendu à la télévision lors d'un documentaire sur les animaux marins. Il gonfla jusqu'à assourdir nos tympans. Comme les autres, je collais mes mains sur mes oreilles. La terre trembla ; le vent et la pluie éclatèrent de toutes parts. Une tempête s'était levée en une seconde à peine, nous prenant de court. Je tentai d'agripper l'un de mes amis ; mes mains rencontrèrent du vide. Je ne voyais plus à un mètre et me mis à hurler les noms de mes compagnons ; seul le rugissement du vent me répondit. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais perdu et voulus me coller à la paroi pour éviter de tomber en chute libre ; elle n'était plus là. La crevasse aussi avait disparu ; je pouvais faire plusieurs pas sans rien rencontrer. M'étais-je aventuré sans le savoir dans une grotte ? Pourtant, la tempête était encore autour de moi, j'étais trempé et misérable ! Mon sac glissa et je ne pus le retrouver. Où étais-je moi-même, d'ailleurs ?

Une main glacée attrapa brusquement mon épaule et je hurlai de terreur.

— C'est moi ! fit la voix de Nanaki dans la tourmente. Où sont les autres ?

— Je ne sais pas !

Je me saisis d'un pan de son manteau avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de m'abandonner ici. Je l'en croyais largement capable.

Nous avançâmes au milieu des intempéries. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions ni de notre direction ; je ne voulais juste ne pas perdre Nanaki, malgré la manière exécrable avec laquelle il me traitait. Comme si j'avais le choix dans cette histoire ! Il me tardait de retrouver les autres et de me mettre au sec.

Je me sentis tout d'un coup tomber, entraîné par Nanaki qui avait dû trébucher sur quelque chose. Était-ce notre fin à tous les deux ? Je serrai de toutes mes forces le manteau de mon compagnon, le coeur battant. Je crois que je perdis connaissance.

**xxxxx**

Je me réveillai en sursaut au son d'un bourdonnement exaspérant. La forêt m'environnait ; quand étais-je arrivé là ? Je baissai les yeux et vis avec horreur qu'une nuée d'insectes noirs couvrait presque entièrement mon corps à l'exception de ma tête. Je hurlai et me débattis, paniqué. Une voix monocorde se fit entendre.

— Tu vas leur faire mal.

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement de bouger et levai les yeux en direction de son propriétaire. Un homme se dressait en face de moi. Je n'arrivai pas à déterminer son âge exact à cause du lourd manteau gris à capuche et du col montant qu'il portait, sans parler de ses lunettes noires... Était-ce seulement un homme, comme me le laissait supposer la voix ?

— Lève-toi, fit-il du même ton égal.

Un peu ahuri, j'obéis. Les insectes se retirèrent précipitamment et je crus un instant avoir des hallucinations puisque je les vis foncer en masse sur l'homme en manteau et se planquer sous ses vêtements... Je me frottai les yeux. Il n'y avait plus le moindre insecte sur moi et mon vis-à-vis ne semblait nullement intimidé par la présence de ces bestioles.

— Euh... fis-je intelligemment.

— Elles t'aiment bien.

— Quoi ? Qui ?

— Elles. Mes insectes.

— Ah.

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Cet homme ne semblait pas être un ennemi, pourtant il me mettait mal à l'aise... Je remarquai enfin qu'il portait le bandeau de Konoha bien en évidence sur le front et poussai un soupir rassuré.

— Je suis de Konoha aussi, dis-je.

— Ah ?

— Oui, je suis genin. Dans le groupe de Takeshi Kanda. Vous le connaissez ?

— Non.

C'était mal parti. Il n'avait pas l'air bien loquace.

— Et votre nom, c'est...

Il ne dit rien et m'observa... du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, mais la manière dont il était habillé ne me permettait pas de dire s'il le faisait effectivement ou s'il se contentait d'orienter son regard dans ma direction. Il avait les mains dans les poches ; seul un petit bout de peau sur son visage émergeait de l'ensemble. Quel drôle de personnage ! Il m'était déjà arrivé de rencontrer des ninja à l'allure étrange mais celui-là les dépassait tous. Il me rappelait vaguement ce type d'une classe supérieure, avec son manteau et ses lunettes noires, sans parler des insectes qui avaient l'air d'investir son corps sans problème...

— Attendez un peu, fis-je, vous ne seriez pas un Aburame par hasard ?

Il ne répondait toujours pas. Je détournai les yeux, gêné.

— Shino Aburame, dit-il enfin au bout d'un temps qui me parut une éternité.

Je triturai la terre du bout des sandales. J'avais gardé mes vêtements de la traversée minus mon manteau et le lourd sac que j'avais à transporter. Le kimono des moines d'Inari n'était pas très pratique ; il fallait que je me trouve une meilleure tenue si je voulais être au maximum de mes capacités. Je m'inquiétai de l'absence de mes amis ; où pouvaient-ils bien être ? Où étais-je moi-même ?

— Euh... demandai-je timidement, je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis dans cette forêt ?

Aucune réponse. Cela commençait à bien faire.

— Monsieur ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

J'agitai la main, conscient de passer pour un parfait imbécile, mais je n'avais rien à perdre à ce niveau... L'homme sembla émettre un son qui ressemblait à un ricanement étouffé. Je me fâchai. J'avais perdu mes affaires, mes coéquipiers et mon chemin, quel besoin avait-il de se moquer de moi ?

— C'est pas drôle ! Si vous savez où sont mes amis, dites-le moi !

— La politesse exige que l'on se présente de même lorsque quelqu'un le fait.

Coupé dans mon élan, j'écarquillai les yeux.

— Ah, euh... Iruka. Iruka Umino.

Le silence s'apesantit. Un grillon chanta. Puis :

— Ah.

**xxxxx**

Un autre homme encapuchonné, que Shino présenta comme son père, nous rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard. Entre-temps, je pus obtenir de mon drôle de compagnon un compte-rendu rapide de ce qui était arrivé.

Shino m'avait semble-t-il trouvé inconscient au milieu de la forêt, alors qu'il patrouillait avec son père en vu d'accomplir une mission spéciale. Ne sachant pas quoi attendre de moi, il avait laissé à ses insectes le soin de m'examiner avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais réveillé à peine deux minutes après le début de son inspection ; Shino avait estimé que j'étais inoffensif. Il me gardait néanmoins à l'oeil. Son père et lui m'observèrent à nouveau. J'en avais assez ; il fallait que je retrouve au plus tôt mes compagnons de voyage. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé de grave...

Je pus constater que Shibi Aburame était aussi peu causant que son fils. Ce fut Shino qui m'annonça que je devais les suivre dans leur mission.

— Pourquoi ? dis-je, interloqué. Je ne fais pas partie de votre groupe, je risque de vous gêner... Je n'ai même pas mes affaires !

— Peu importe, fit Shino. On va te donner ce qu'il faut.

— Mais j'étais en mission...

— Oui. Avec nous.

— Les autres vont s'inquiéter ! criai-je, affolé. Je ferais mieux de rentrer à Konoha et d'attendre d'autres instructions !

— Pas la peine. Je suis chûnin et mon père jônin. Tu dois obéir.

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant une issue bien que je susse pertinemment que je n'avais aucune chance face à ces ninja plus âgés et surtout plus forts et expérimentés. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Je leur était clairement inutile et de plus je risquais de les ralentir et de les gêner dans leur mission ; ma place était à Konoha, auprès des miens, dans mon groupe...

— J'aimerais quand même envoyer un message au Sandaime.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard qui parut lourd de sens, mais qui était incompréhensible pour moi. Pourquoi toutes ces cachotteries, toutes ces hésitations ? Même le dernier de la classe que j'étais connaissait la procédure dans ce genre de situation (pour y avoir été confronté plus d'une fois). On renvoyait l'élément indésirable à la base où il pouvait être délégué à une mission plus en rapport avec ses compétences réelles. Ainsi, pas de pertes inutiles.

— Nous nous chargeons de tout, répondit simplement Shino, et il refusa d'en dire davantage.

Le coeur lourd, je fus bien obligé de les suivre.

**xxxxx**

Le voyage ne fut pas aussi désagréable que je le crus en premier lieu. Certes, je n'avais pas avec moi mes chers camarades, mais l'absence de Nanaki comblait bien assez ce problème, du moins pour le moment. Si je pouvais l'éviter de toute la durée de la mission à Agedofu, c'était tant mieux. Sans doute, mes chers amis n'avaient pas besoin de moi ; ils étaient même plus à l'aise sans mes continuelles jérémiades et mes aveux d'impuissance. Ça leur faisait des vacances ; ils étaient plus détendus sans la charge que je leur imposais, plus efficaces aussi. Nanaki pouvait bien prendre ma place si cela lui plaisait ! Plus de regards quasi-haineux de sa part, plus de railleries dissimulées en ordres, plus de présence importune ! J'étais libre. Je n'avais plus d'obligations pour le moment si ce n'était envers Shino et son père. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais livré à moi-même. Mes deux collègues étaient si discrets que je les remarquai à peine ; à la fin de la première journée en leur compagnie, j'avais presque l'impression de voyager seul.

Nous nous arrêtâmes rapidement à un petit village sans importance où les deux hommes m'achetèrent pour une misère une tenue plus appropriée pour notre mission : un pantalon en tissu rêche, gris et un peu usé déjà, un haut à manches longues de la même couleur et des sandales confortables, taillées pour la marche. Je pus enfin attacher mes cheveux avec un bout de ficelle que me donna la vendeuse ; je détestais les laisser flotter au vent. Shino s'arrêta un moment en me voyant me recoiffer, comme si cette scène avait son importance. Était-ce si surprenant ? Beaucoup de garçons dans le village avaient pourtant la même coiffure...

— Il faut y aller, dit-il en me tendant un petit sac où il avait mis des éléments indispensables pour le voyage.

Je le remerciai avec chaleur, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il se détourna et alla lentement rejoindre son père. Je les appréciais beaucoup, à ma manière. Avec le recul, je me rends compte à quel point cet intérêt était en fait purement égoïste et calculateur. Shino était chûnin mais ne l'affichait pas autant que Nanaki ; Shibi était un jônin respectable mais si peu soucieux des modes d'organisation traditionnels (les Aburame étaient des individualistes qui marchaient à l'unité avant le groupe) qu'il me laissait faire comme je l'entendais. Leur force tranquille se manifestait sans fard, sans excès comme l'était leur comportement. Avec eux, point de rochers explosés à tout va ou de gerbes d'éclairs scintillantes, point de techniques surpuissantes pour impressionner l'adversaire. Leur art de manipulation des insectes était déroutant et même vaguement répugnant. Pour moi qui souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité affiné par la présence de personnages tels que mes anciens camarades, ce groupe était l'idéal : forts, mais sans que cela se visse ; les parfaits protecteurs avec qui je n'avais aucun sentiment amer et au milieu desquels mes défauts paraissaient dérisoires.

Nous parvînmes au lieu dit de la mission sans problème. Je n'avais presque pas dit un mot durant le trajet. Les deux hommes avançaient à un rythme relativement lent que j'arrivais à suivre avec un peu d'effort. Ils me confièrent la tâche de préparer les repas ; je n'étais pas très doué mais je fis de mon mieux et nous eûmes même certains plats tout à fait convenables. Shino et Shibi avalaient tout sans sourciller, que ce fût un mets de roi ou la plus immonde des mixtures. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

— Nous y sommes, fit Shibi.

Je scrutai les alentours. Nous nous trouvions sur une falaise surplombant ce qui ressemblait à une base militaire à moitié construite ; il y avait une certaine agitation en son centre, là où se trouvait une immense tente noire.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je, impressionné malgré moi.

— Un avant-poste de l'ennemi, dit Shino.

— Lequel ? Le Pays du Vent ? Ils ont infiltré cette zone ?

J'avais regardé la carte que Shino m'avait tracé avant de venir. Elle était telle que dans mon souvenir, avec cet immense espace neutre au Nord du Pays du Feu qui était une zone sensible du continent et un axe dangereux pour notre nation. À ce jour, aucun dirigeant n'avait réussi à se le proclamer sien entièrement ; il était d'ailleurs l'un des motifs de la guerre acharnée que se faisaient les pays frontaliers. Nous qui étions les premiers concernés par l'annexion hypothétique de cette contrée, nous ne pouvions nous permettre de la laisser entre les mains de nos ennemis. Quelques parcelles étaient quelquefois gagnées et vite reperdues, au prix de pertes souvent considérables. Telle était notre vie de ninja. Je savais la leçon par coeur pour l'avoir apprise et répétée durant toute ma scolarité à l'Académie. C'était la première chose que l'on nous inculquait avant de nous envoyer au front : que nous nous battions pour la terre, que nous nous battions pour notre patrie, pour notre seigneur.

Shibi ne me répondit pas. Peu importait, de toute façon : une ennemi était un ennemi, quel que fût son pays d'origine. J'espérais seulement rester en vie assez longtemps pour pouvoir le raconter un jour à quelqu'un.

— Allons-y, fit la voix lente de notre chef de groupe.

Je hochai la tête et les suivai.

**xxxxx**

Shibi et Shino avaient pour mission de s'infiltrer autant que possible dans la base ennemie et de recueillir des informations précieuses pour le reste des opérations de notre camp. J'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait ; ils m'avaient laissé en me conseillant de garder un profil bas. Je n'avais pas le niveau pour les suivre ou les couvrir, je restais donc en arrière et les attendais à bonne distance du camp militaire.

Le temps était glacial et je devais éviter de me faire repérer. Je me savais trop délicat pour supporter bien longtemps un tel climat, mais un feu était impensable par une nuit si claire : il aurait attiré l'attention sur moi et cela aurait été désastreux avec la présence de tous ces militaires. Ce fut Shibi qui eut l'idée : ils me cachèrent dans le tronc creusé par les termites d'un chêne centenaire. Bien au chaud et entouré par les habitantes de l'arbre à qui Shibi avaient demandé de veiller sur moi, je comptais les heures, les yeux fixés sur l'ouverture au milieu du tronc. On voyait un brin de ciel ; les étoiles et la lune scintillaient de mille feux. Le bruit monotone des termites creusant le bois, circulant et travaillant, vivant leur vie uniforme, me berça et je fus pris de somnolence. Je me sentais étrangement bien, au milieu d'insectes qui m'eussent dégoûté à peine quelques jours plus tôt ; sans doute le résultat du temps passé avec les Aburame et leurs servants...

Je fus brusquement réveillé par une onde d'agitation à l'intérieur du tronc. Les termites étaient nerveuses et me le faisaient sentir ; je ne savais pas sur quoi fonder cette intuition, mais elle était bien là. Une dizaine de ces bêtes me couraient sur le corps, affolées ; je fus moi-même pris de panique à leur contact, j'écoutais les battements de mon coeur en même temps que les sons extérieurs, tâchant de détecter les intrus...

Là, à dix mètres du chêne ! Un groupe de deux, non, trois ninja ! Je me tassai davantage, en sachant que cela était sans doute inutile. J'avais eu la meilleure cachette possible en un temps si court ; les termites dissimulaient mon odeur avec leurs phéromones et je savais (comment ?) que les soldats aiguisaient déjà leurs mandibules en prévision d'une attaque...

— Non, chuchotai-je. Nous ne faisons pas le poids...

Je me voyais déjà empalé sur les lances de l'ennemi, les yeux exorbités par la souffrance. J'avais une imagination un peu trop vive à mon goût qui me faisait voir mille inepties à chaque nouvelle situation ; celle-ci ne faisait pas exception. Je fermai les yeux et me mis à prier.

Un frémissement dans l'air ; les termites-soldats étaient au comble de l'excitation. Une bataille à l'extérieur ; des cris, des bruits métalliques de lames qui s'entrechoquent, l'odeur du sang, la sensation des pattes de mes protectrices qui bougent sur moi, fébriles... Tels furent mes souvenirs de cette nuit, en flashes d'un ou deux sens sublimés l'espace d'un instant. Ma vision était limitée ; j'appris vite qu'elle n'était pas mon unique moyen de perception, loin de là.

Tac, tac, tac. Les mandibules des termites cognent contre l'autre. Le froid pénètre dans ma chair. L'odeur du sang, qui vient de l'intérieur du tronc cette fois. Tac, tac, tac. Les termites ne sont plus seules. Des pas feutrés ; deux personnes, deux présences que j'avais apprises à reconnaître. Tac, tac, tac. Nuée. Tact, tac, tac. Douleur.

Je m'évanouis.

**xxxxx**

Je manquais de souffle. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand, j'inspirai une grosse bouffée d'air frais, j'ouvrais les yeux sur la lumière. Shino me prit la main et je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens. Je sursautai de surprise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu sans ses lunettes ! C'était à peine si je savais à quoi il ressemblait. Il avait un visage quelconque, que certains auraient pu qualifier de beau. Pour ma part, j'étais trop abasourdi pour remarquer quoi que ce fût d'autre. Shino m'inspecta rapidement, vérifia si j'étais en état de partir et me mit sur pieds. Sa capuche et ses lunettes reprirent leur place habituelle.

— Il faut partir, dit-il.

Je regardai autour de moi. Le chêne aux termites était derrière nous, en parfait état. Il faisait jour ; était-ce le lendemain ? Je savais qu'il y avait eu un combat en ces lieux, je pouvais encore sentir une légère odeur de sang... Un instant ! Depuis quand mes sens étaient-ils si aiguisés ? J'avais toujours été le dernier à la détente, dans ma classe !

— On dirait que ton sang s'est réveillé, fit la voix morne du chûnin.

Je le fixai d'un air contrit.

— Quel sang ?

Il me semblait que Takeshi avait dit quelque chose du genre avant cette tempête... Ou était-ce encore mon imagination à l'oeuvre ? Je touchai le bras de Shino et sentis un frisson me parcourir.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est ma place de te le dire, siffla-t-il.

Il secoua la tête.

— Il faut partir avant que les autres s'aperçoivent de l'absence de leurs congénères.

— Où est-ce qu'ils sont ?

— Je m'en suis occupé.

— Et Shibi ?

— Il a à faire ailleurs. Il va retourner au village après.

— Après ? Et nous ?

— Nous, on va ailleurs.

Ce furent les seuls mots que je pus tirer de lui avant qu'il ne bondisse hors de portée de voix. Je fus bien obligé de le suivre, mais j'étais considérablement moins patient qu'auparavant. J'en avais assez, de tous ces secrets ! J'admettais qu'on me tienne à l'écart dans le cadre d'une mission que ma maladresse eût pu compromettre, mais cette histoire avait l'air de me concerner directement ! J'étais bien assez grand pour être genin ou même chûnin et on ne voulait pas me dire une chose qui aurait pu mettre en péril ma santé, voire ma vie ?

Pour l'heure, je gardai ma colère pour moi. J'avais déjà bien assez de mal à suivre Shino dans sa course ; il avait considérablement augmenté son rythme par rapport à l'aller, sans doute pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre la partie adverse et nous. Mes faibles forces me permettaient à peine de garder un rythme de croisière plus ou moins constant ; à la fin de la journée, j'étais exténué et sur le point de m'effondrer sur place. Shino s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que je ne pouvais pas faire un pas de plus.

— Nous allons camper pour la nuit, fit-il.

Je grognai du sol, où je m'étais affalé la tête la première dans un mouvement disgracieux. Shino ne fit pas attention à moi. Il farfouilla les environs, parut trouver ce qu'il voulait. Ni une ni deux, il bondit dans un arbre, cala son corps contre une branche et ferma les yeux. Je vis qu'un essaim gigantesque se trouvait juste en-dessous.

— Toi aussi, trouve-toi un nid, dit-il une dernière fois avant de ronfler.

Un nid ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Je n'étais pas un insecte comme il semblait l'être ! Je n'osais grimper à l'arbre de peur de réveiller l'essaim entier de guêpes. J'en voyais quelques-unes bourdonner autour ; elles avaient la taille d'une grosse orange. Existait-il seulement de tels mastodontes ? Épuisé et affamé d'une part, vexé dans mon amour-propre et frustré de l'autre, je ne savais que faire. Chercher un nid... était-ce la bonne solution ? Je n'étais pas un insecte, mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais fort bien supporté mon séjour dans la termitière, les réactions de mes hôtes m'avaient parues on-ne-peut-plus naturelles, je m'entendais même à merveille avec les servants de Shino...

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées troublantes. J'étais un être humain jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Fort de cette conclusion, je m'allongeais à terre, sur un petit tas retourné très confortable qui me servit de coussin. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment, ce que je ne sus que le lendemain, c'était que je m'étais installé juste à l'entrée d'une fourmilière en activité qui accepta sans problème ma présence. Et la nuit se passa, tranquille.

**xxxxx**

Je me réveillai encore plus affamé que la veille. Ma gorge était sèche, j'avais mal partout et je réalisai que je m'étais installé à une place qui aurait causé de sérieux problèmes à n'importe quel homme normal. Je fixai bêtement les fourmis qui me grimpaient dessus comme si de rien n'était, comme si elles étaient chez elles...

— Ce sont des fourmis carnivores, me dit Shino en s'approchant. Elles sont capables de dévorer un boeuf entier en une minute.

— Et pourquoi elles ne m'ont pas attaquées ? déglutis-je. Elles n'avaient pas faim ?

— Pourquoi auraient-elles fait ça ?

— Parce que je suis un humain !

Shino parut vouloir protester ; je l'en empêchai en me levant brusquement et en poussant un cri.

— Bon, il faut y aller ! dis-je en changeant de sujet. Quelle est notre destination, cette fois ? Et le contenu de la mission ? Elle doit être moins dangereuse si Shibi n'est pas là !

Shino grogna.

— Non. Nous allons à Agedofu.

J'ouvris des yeux ronds.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour qu'on puisse savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton équipe.

Je me mis à paniquer.

— Ils... ils ne sont pas revenus ? fis-je en tremblant.

Shino hésita. Je m'attendais au pire.

— Eh bien... pas vraiment.

— Combien de temps avant d'arriver ?

— Je dirais deux jours, si nous continuons au même régime, fit Shino en baissant les yeux.

L'esprit fébrile, je regardai autour de moi pour me distraire. Le paysage m'était inconnu. En y réfléchissant bien, nous étions en automne au moment de la mission, mais les couleurs des arbres et le climat annonçaient clairement que le printemps avait atteint le Pays du Feu... Combien de temps s'était-il passé entre la tempête et mon réveil entre les mains de Shino ?

Tandis que ces pensées me traversaient l'esprit, un bourdonnement semblable aux cris d'une volée d'oiseaux se fit entendre derrière moi. Une gerbe lumineuse apparut, on me cria de me pousser, et je réagis par réflexe. L'instant d'après, quelque chose me frôlait en faisant électriser l'air. L'attaque se dirigea vers Shino. Je n'eus pas le temps d'intervenir, je comprenais à peine ce qui se passait. Le monde se transforma en une décharge d'éclairs jaunes.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Oui bon d'accord, y'a des trucs un peu aberrants dans ce chapitre (les insectes, peut-être ? Ce n'est pas trop mon domaine), d'autres qui tiennent du phantasme, d'autres encore qui sont le fait de ma volonté de présenter au monde un Iruka qui sort des sentiers battus, parce que les rares fics qui parlaient de lui que j'ai lues (pas qu'il n'y en a pas, au contraire, je n'en ai juste pas beaucoup lu) étaient un peu toutes pareilles... à quelques rares exceptions près. Désolée si ça en choque certains...

J'adore le personnage de Shino ! Il n'est pas très fort par rapport aux autres, on ne le voit quasiment jamais, il ne parle pas ou presque, mais je l'aime... Et avec tout ça, je ne lui ai pas encore dédié de fic à proprement parler. Faut que j'y pense un de ces quatre...

Les insectes cités sont en bonne partie inventés par ma modeste personne totalement ignorante ou presque en biologie et autres rudiments scientifiques. Je me suis renseignée un minimum mais il ne s'agit de connaissances « vulgaires » (dans le sens de « communes, répandues »), pas de réelles références en la matière. J'ai adapté ce que je savais aux besoins de la fic, inventant du coup de nouvelles espèces ou des comportements illogiques... Tant pis si le réalisme en souffre !

Merci d'avoir suivi jusque-là. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, quelles qu'elles soient !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Actes manqués  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est encore et toujours la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements :****Yaoi** KakashiXIruka qui prend son temps, alors ne soyez pas pressés. De plus, il n'y aura rien de vraiment physique dans cette fic. Pas parce que le fait d'écrire la sexualité de deux gamins de douze ans me rebute (quoique...), mais parce que le scénario ne le permet pas. J'ai aussi pris des libertés avec la trame du manga et certains éléments de la biographie des persos (notamment la scolarité d'Iruka et le parcours hypothétique de Kakashi), du coup ce sera sans doute aussi un **UA** (Univers Alternatif).  
**Commentaires artistiquement idiots de l'auteur :** J'ai pressé l'écriture de ce chapitre parce qu'il me tenait à coeur et que j'avais déjà les éléments en tête (ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive !). Je me doute que ça doit être vraiment difficile et épuisant de laisser quelques mots après plus de six mille mots de lecture mais j'apprécierais de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.  
Merci et bonne lecture.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 4**

_**Celui qui avait trahi**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Le brouillard nous prit tous au dépourvu. J'étais assez énervé lorsque je m'aperçus de la chose ; la sensation glacée qui s'abattit sur ma peau suffit amplement à me remettre les idées en place. Je me retournai pour lancer de vive voix des instructions à mes compagnons : ils avaient disparus. La route était à peine visible ; bientôt, je ne la distinguais plus. Je jurai en m'enveloppant de mon mieux sous mon manteau humide.

— Kanda ! criai-je de toutes mes forces.

Mon appel mourut deux pas devant moi. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Kanda me suivait de près. Aussi timoré fût-il à mes yeux, il n'en restait pas moins un ninja expérimenté qui n'aurait pas perdu ma trace aussi facilement. Ma perception du monde étaient considérablement faussée du fait de la brume opaque qui s'était levée sans crier gare ; s'y ajoutait un élément qui m'échappait, un je-ne-sais-quoi de différent qui me fit sortir un kunai en prévision.

Là, à gauche ! Une empreinte faible et tremblante. Je la reconnus comme étant celle d'Umino. C'était bien ma chance ; de tous mes quatre compagnons, il fallait que je tombe sur l'idiot du village. Mais tout bien considéré, c'était mieux que rien. Je me dirigeai vers lui et le fis sursauter en mettant ma main sur son épaule. Il n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence malgré ma proximité ?

— C'est moi ! hurlai-je, mécontent. Où sont les autres ?

— Je ne sais pas ! fit-il d'une voix affolée.

Sans plus de façons, je me détournai de lui pour chercher ailleurs. Je sentis sa main agripper un pan de mon manteau. Grand bien lui fasse ! J'avais d'autres soucis en tête que sa sécurité. Toutefois, je le laissais faire pour une raison qui m'échappa sur le moment. Était-ce de la pitié ? La peur de me retrouver seul dans ce brouillard ? La volonté de ne pas rentrer au village sans avoir pu sauver au moins un de mes hommes ? J'étais persuadé d'avoir irrémédiablement perdu les autres, sans savoir d'où me venait une telle intuition.

Nous marchâmes durant un temps qui me parut interminable. Je ne sus jamais quelle fut la durée exacte de notre errance ; cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, je suppose. Nous étions au-delà de ce genre de considération. Umino était silencieux mais je sentais sa présence derrière moi. Il ne semblait avoir aucun mal à me suivre ; la poigne sur mon vêtement était toujours aussi ferme. Je ne distinguais néanmoins aucune forme distincte, et sa signature était si faible, comme brouillée... Je me souviens m'être retourné furtivement et n'avoir aperçu qu'une silhouette fantomatique déformée par le brouillard ; une ombre monstrueuse ressemblant vaguement à un insecte géant, trottant pathétiquement sur deux pattes. Je refoulai un sursaut d'effroi en essayant de me persuader que ma fatigue et les conditions climatiques me jouaient des tours. Umino n'était ni un spectre ni un monstre ; à peine était-il un ninja. Je n'avais donc aucune excuse pour craindre sa présence. N'avais-je pas pour ambition de passer jônin ? Où était mon courage, ma fierté si je devais trembler devant un simple genin sans talent ?

Un claquement dans mon dos attira brutalement mon attention. Dans le silence ambiant, ce son était à la limite de l'obscène. Clac, clac. Je me retournai, kunai dressé et poings et pieds prêts à frapper. Une présence furtive tout en étant oppressante les rares fois où j'arrivais à la détecter ; un adversaire de taille, apparemment, qui ne cherchait pas spécialement à rester hors d'atteinte mais dont les capacités de dissimulation étaient telles qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'effectuer la moindre technique pour faire face. Je fus impressionné malgré moi. Je remarquai à peine qu'Umino avait disparu ; j'étais perdu dans l'instant, avec seulement en tête l'imminence du combat. Il me semblait entendre l'air grésiller autour de moi ; on eût dit que je me trouvais à l'intérieur d'un nuage, avec cette épaisse couche blanche qui limitait sérieusement ma visibilité et le froid et l'humidité qui me tapaient sur les nerfs. J'étais prêt.

Clac, clac. Plus près, à trois mètres environ. Je bondis.

La brume se dissipa d'un coup sous mes yeux, comme mû par le souffle d'une bourrasque. J'ouvris de grands yeux en voyant que le paysage côtier dans lequel j'avais progressé avec mes compagnons s'était mué en marécages s'étendant bien sur plusieurs kilomètres. M'étais-je tellement égaré à l'intérieur des terres ? Pas la moindre trace de la mer ou du village Tempura, encore moins d'Agedofu. Je ne reconnaissais rien ; la confusion qui devait se lire sur mon visage à ce moment dût être bien comique.

Le claquement se fit de nouveau entendre, plus sec, plus fréquent. Fou que j'étais ! Dans mon trouble, j'avais oublié l'ennemi !

Je me ressaisis trop tard. Un sabre fut mis sous ma gorge alors que je m'apprêtais à utiliser un kawamiri ; je n'eus même pas le temps de pousser un cri que j'étais ventre à terre, coincé sous un corps svelte enveloppé d'un kimono blanc. Je levais péniblement la tête pour éviter d'avaler de la boue ; mon habit était souillé au-delà de toute réparation.

— Un seul geste, et je te tranche la gorge, fit une voix sensuelle, teintée de menace.

Je rageais en silence ; j'avais échoué dans ma mission. Je ne savais pas qui était cet homme mais nul doute qu'il me tuerait sans tarder. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs d'être encore en vie. Il me fallait réagir.

— Dis-moi qui tu es, chuchota mon agresseur à mon oreille, très lentement. Si j'aime ta réponse, j'envisagerais peut-être de te laisser la vie sauve.

— Personne ! répliquai-je sans réfléchir. Je ne suis qu'un enfant qui s'est perdu !

Je sentis alors une douleur atroce et retins un cri. Mon mystérieux ennemi avait tordu d'un coup sec ma jambe gauche, sans prévenir. J'y jetai un coup d'oeil : elle formait un angle étrange. Il l'avait proprement cassée.

— Encore un autre mensonge , et tu ne pourras plus marcher du tout. Ce serait gênant, pour un shinobi. Et ne nie pas. J'ai vu ton attirail et la signature de ton chakra.

Je grommelai, ne sachant plus que faire. La procédure m'intimait de me taire ou de mener mon ennemi dans une mauvaise direction en cas de capture. Je pouvais aussi penser à me suicider avec la capsule de cyanure qu'un médico-nin avait placée à ma demande derrière une fausse dent de sagesse. Ce n'était pas une manière très honorable de mourir mais mieux valait cela que parler sous la torture.

— Comme c'est étrange, reprit l'homme, ton chakra ressemble à celui de Hatake...

Je ne pus contrôler le sursaut violent qui agita mon corps à l'évocation de ce nom. Cet homme connaissait donc mon père ? Il parut s'en apercevoir et me remit assez violemment sur pieds, me soutenant pour éviter que je ne replonge à terre la tête la première. Je hurlai pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ma jambe avait raclé le sol sans ménagement ; je fis un effort pour la maintenir en l'air.

— Parle ! m'ordonna-t-il en ignorant mes protestations. Et pas de cachotteries ! Je peux savoir si tu mens.

Je me mis à trembler de manière incontrôlable. L'homme se contenta de m'administrer une baffe retentissante qui posa une marque rouge sur ma joue et me laissa un arrière-goût de sang au fond de la gorge lorsque je me mordis la langue. Je compris et fis un effort pour me tenir droit malgré ma frustration et ma jambe invalide qui pendait misérablement.

— Quel est ton lien avec Hatake ? continua-t-il, imperturbable.

À ce stade, il m'était très facile de mordre dans la capsule. Le poison était d'une efficacité redoutable et agissait très vite ; ce n'était qu'une question de volonté. Pourtant, j'hésitais. Cet homme avait connu mon père. Dans quelles circonstances ? Étaient-ils ennemis ? Non, la question ne se posait même pas. Mon père n'aurait jamais fait confiance à un homme tel que lui ; un homme qui exhalait fourberie et malice, un homme qui me faisait l'effet d'un monstre sans coeur sans que je susse pourquoi. Depuis la mort de mon père, j'avais pris pour habitude de juger les nouvelles personnes que je rencontrais sur la première impression qu'elles me laissaient ; celle de cet homme était affreuse. Je pouvais compromettre sérieusement la mission et même le village en le laissant me manipuler à sa guise.

Je serrai le poing et voulus puiser dans mes réserves de chakra pour tenter une contre-attaque certes tardive, mais bienvenue au vu des circonstances. Je reçus un autre coup sur le visage, bien plus violent que le premier.

— Encore une manoeuvre de ce genre et je te transperce avec mon sabre !

Et pour faire bonne mesure, il ressortit la lame du fourreau et la pointa sous mon nez. Je reculai la tête le plus loin possible. Il était magnifique, ce sabre ; blanc avec une unique rayure de couleur en guise de décoration, sur le fourreau et la poignée. Lisse, droit, sobre ; et malgré tout, mortel. Il fallait lui rendre justice ; cet homme avait du goût en matière d'armes. Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cas pour ses vêtements. Je trouvais hideuse la grosse corde qui lui servait de obi.

— Désolé, marmonnai-je, pas le moins du monde en accord avec ce que je disais.

Mon vis-à-vis ne releva pas le manque de conviction dans ma voix. Tant mieux ; j'étais déjà assez sonné comme ça. Il me fixa alors d'un drôle d'air qui me rendit mal à l'aise.

— Quoi ? dis-je un peu brusquement.

Il se pencha vers moi et sans que je pusse faire quoi que ce fût pour l'en empêcher, me colla un baiser brutal sur les lèvres. J'aurais préféré recevoir des coups.

— Incroyable, susurra-t-il en se léchant les lèvres. Il n'y a pas que ton chakra qui est identique ; tu as le même goût que lui ! Tout aussi délicieux...

Le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau au milieu du tumulte que son action avait causé, et j'étais aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot. Je m'en voulus ; ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que je me trouvais confronté à un pervers !

— Mon père n'était pas comme ça ! hurlai-je avant de me rendre compte de ma gaffe.

Quel imbécile ! Il connaissait mon identité à présent !

Il jeta sur moi un regard interloqué, et je pus enfin voir ses yeux. Avais-je été aveugle ? Je n'étais pas digne d'être un chûnin ; m'oublier ainsi pour raisons personnelles alors que j'aurais pu recueillir des informations précieuses en faisant attention !

— Vous êtes un Uchiha ! m'écriai-je, abasourdi. Mais... les Uchiha sont...

— Nous sommes quittes, on dirait, mon jeune ami, m'interrompit-il d'une voix amère.

Il me jeta à terre et dans le même élan, il m'attacha les mains et me banda les yeux. Mes armes me furent retirées.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, murmura-t-il dans sa barbe après m'avoir intimé de bouger. Un enfant ! Après tout son speech comme quoi il n'en voulait pas !

Je ne dis rien, trop interloqué pour réagir. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

— Je suppose que tu as été conçu un soir de beuverie, hein, gamin ? Ta mère devait être une sacrée putain !

Cette fois, je me débattis avec rage.

— Laissez ma mère en-dehors de ça ! hurlai-je de toute la force de mes poumons. C'est une femme respectable !

Il ricana.

— Si tu le dis.

Je ne pouvais raisonnablement avancer avec une jambe cassée ; il me fit donc une attelle sommaire mais confortable avec deux bouts de bois qu'il cassa sur un arbre mort à proximité. Pour les faire tenir, il arracha un morceau d'étoffe de mon costume, sans me demander mon avis et sans avoir l'air de se soucier du fait que je frissonnais. Une fois que je fus assez stable sur mes deux pieds pour marcher, nous nous mîmes en route. Nous avancions à un bon rythme, moi clopinant devant, lui derrière moi, me soutenant à moitié pour que je n'aie pas à trop appuyer sur ma jambe blessée. Je m'étonnai d'un tel traitement de faveur. L'homme resta silencieux et vexé comme je l'étais, je lui en sus gré.

Nous marchâmes longtemps, je crois. Je sentis au bout de quelque temps que nous avions quitté les marécages ; l'air se fit plus frais, moins humide. La plaine succéda aux marais, la forêt à la plaine ; nous nous trouvâmes bientôt en terrain habité, car je pouvais sentir sous mes pas un petit chemin en terre bien entretenu. Plusieurs fois, je cherchais à m'enfuir mais échouais lamentablement ; et à chaque tentative, une blessure de plus se rajoutait aux autres. Affaibli, harassé, je n'eus d'autre choix que de suivre cet homme jusqu'à un lieu inconnu, sans doute son repaire. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à me ramener avec lui ? Voulait-il me faire interroger par une section spéciale, avait-il jugé mon corps assez bon pour être le sujet d'expérimentations ?

Je repensai à ce que je savais de lui. Un Uchiha ! Tant de choses avaient été dites sur cette famille dans mon village. Uchiha, le clan protecteur de Konoha. Comparativement à d'autres, je ne savais que très peu de choses sur eux ; le seul de leurs membres dont je fus un tant soit peu proche était Obito, et nous ne pouvions pas nous sentir. Pour une raison que j'avais toujours ignorée, mon père craignait les Uchiha et les évitait autant que possible ; je suppose que cette manie m'est restée, malgré tous mes efforts pour tenter de ne lui ressembler en rien si ce n'est le physique. Un vrai shinobi ne devait s'occuper de son apparence physique que lorsque celle-ci était une menace à la poursuite de la mission. Je m'habillais le matin avec le strict minimum, préférant focaliser mon attention sur l'armement, les rations et le nécessaire médical. Cela avait été ma première leçon en tant que ninja fraîchement promu de l'Académie : savoir prendre soin de moi, mais sans ostentation.

Tandis que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, mon compagnon plaqua une main rude sur mon épaule.

— Nous y sommes, dit-il.

Il n'avait pas besoin de me le signaler, en réalité. J'avais déjà senti depuis longtemps des traces de présence humaine : des voix lointaines, des flux d'énergies qui s'agitaient dans l'air, des vibrations légères qui faisaient bouger le sol. J'avais été privé d'un de mes sens durant un long moment et les autres compensaient en m'envoyant des informations plus affinées, plus subtiles. Ma fatigue m'empêchait de les traiter toutes avec toute la concentration que j'aurais dû leur témoigner mais ce n'était que chose remise. Si jamais je survivais, je savais à quel entraînement me soumettre en rentrant.

— Uchiha ! firent simultanément deux voix rauques.

Des jambes qui s'entrechoquent, un mouvement vif et contrôlé : le signe de deux hommes qui saluent un supérieur. Des gardes ? Et si c'était le cas, que gardaient-ils ? Un camp ? Une colonie ? Il y avait beaucoup de monde à en juger par le bruit et les vibrations ; des humains, mais pas seulement. On entendait aussi des machineries, des animaux, tout un brouhaha qui me fit penser que j'étais arrivé dans un village conséquent d'au moins mille âmes. C'était impossible ! D'après ce que je savais du sud du Pays du Feu, à partir de Tempura, il n'y avait nulle trace d'agglomération de plus de cinq cent personnes avant deux cent kilomètres. Le brouillard m'avait fait dériver, mais sûrement pas plus de dix kilomètres ; quant à ma petite errance avec mon ravisseur, elle avait certes duré un certain temps, mais ma persistance à vouloir gêner notre avancée avait ralenti l'allure et je m'estimais à moins de cent kilomètres des marécages. Quand auraient-ils eu le temps d'installer un village si animé, et ce sans déclencher la méfiance des espions de Konoha ? La lutte pour la terre était l'une des principales raisons de cette guerre ; le Sandaime n'aurait pas permis qu'un groupement si important s'installe au plein coeur du pays sans le signaler à ses troupes. À moins que ce ne fût un camp de réfugiés des pays limitrophes ? Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient démunis et à la merci de la générosité (ou de la malveillance, parfois) des seigneurs. Peut-être un noble leur avait-il permis de s'installer sur ses terres, sous l'égide d'un membre de la respectable famille Uchiha ? Cela expliquerait la présence de cet homme et le fait qu'il ne m'ait pas encore tué.

Quelque chose clochait dans ce raisonnement. Je voyais mal son adversaire comme étant un ninja de Konoha : il n'agissait pas en conséquence. S'il était l'un des nôtres et qu'il savait que j'étais l'héritier de Sakumo Hatake, pourquoi m'attaquer aussi sauvagement ? Pourquoi me traiter comme un prisonnier que l'on ramène au camp pour être torturé, puis tué ? En outre, je voyais mal les seigneurs du pays faire preuve d'autant de bienveillance au point de céder même temporairement une terre précieuse à un groupe d'immigrants. Je les connaissais bien, ces gens-là ; c'étaient des radins et des hommes aigris, incapable de ne serait-ce que céder un petit lopin de terre exploitable à une pauvre veuve avec douze enfants (j'avais déjà vu ce cas de figure). Alors accueillir à bras ouverts un millier d'étrangers sans ressources pour la plupart ? Faire preuve de grandeur d'âme en leur assignant un Uchiha pour les protéger ? C'était un peu trop idyllique pour moi.

Mon guide me traîna à l'intérieur et je pus constater de l'importance de la concentration humaine. Je ne voyais rien mais les sons et les odeurs m'assaillaient de toutes parts, et à en juger par ce que j'entendais, je me trouvais dans un camp militaire. Dans quel pétrin m'étais-je encore fourré ?

L'homme me jeta dans un endroit couvert et l'on ôta mon bandeau. Il cria à une femme en blanc de me soigner et de me tenir à l'oeil ; j'étais un prisonnier important, je ne devais pas m'enfuir sous peine de représailles pour elle. La pauvre femme hocha la tête en tremblant, visiblement effrayée. Il sortit et nous restâmes tous les deux, au milieu de l'odeur âcre des produits médicaux et des râles des blessés autour de nous.

Je m'étonnai qu'il me laissât seul. N'avait-il rien appris des mouvements de révolte que j'avais eus sur la route ? Je jaugeais mes chances : j'étais au bord de l'épuisement, une jambe cassée pas encore soignée, aucune arme et avec comme obstacle un camp entier apparemment rempli de soldats (sans parler de cet homme qui ne devait pas être loin). La balle était dans mon camp.

— Ne bougez pas, dit l'infirmière d'une voix morne.

Je décidais de remettre mon évasion à plus tard, quand j'aurais plus d'atouts en main. Pour l'heure, j'observai les environs. La tente était spacieuse, assez grande pour accueillir une bonne centaine d'occupants. Des lits de camp, des instruments médicaux (dont beaucoup ressemblaient à des instruments de torture, me dis-je en crissant les dents), une seule médico-nin (à supposer qu'elle ait fini sa formation). La jeune fille en question n'était pas très jolie, mais elle avait des gestes précis et effectuait son travail avec célérité. Quand on avait à ses côtés une femme aussi pratique qui avait l'air robuste et en bonne santé, la beauté ne valait pas grand-chose. Son mari ou futur mari n'aurait pas à se plaindre : elle lui ferait de beaux enfants bien portants, dignes d'être de bons soldats.

— Voilà, dit-elle en finissant d'administrer ses soins. Il vous faudra éviter de trop bouger cette jambe. Je m'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas eu de complications, vu la façon dont elle a été malmenée. Il vous fait aussi du repos et une alimentation appropriée, mais ce n'est pas ma spécialité. Je vais demander à un collègue de venir vous voir.

Je hochais la tête, et elle se désintéressa de moi pour s'occuper d'un homme sur le lit d'à côté dont le visage avait été à moitié rongé par le feu. C'était horrible à voir ; son bandeau frontal avait fondu sur lui et ne faisait plus qu'un avec sa tête, partie en fer comprise. Il restait assez de surface libre pour que je puisse distinguer l'emblème gravé : une note de musique. Je ne connaissais aucun village de ninja qui utilisait un tel signe. Était-ce un mercenaire combattant sous sa propre bannière ? Tout le camp était comme ça, peut-être ? J'étais intrigué. Nul doute que la nouvelle de l'existence de ces gens provoquerait des remous au village !

Je posais ma tête sur l'oreiller rongé par les mites, l'esprit agité par ces questions mais trop fatigué pour continuer. Il me fallait concevoir un moyen de fuite à mon réveil et retrouver mes compagnons, faire un rapport sur ma découverte à Konoha, remplir ma mission première... tant de choses à faire, si peu d'énergie restante. Je m'endormis d'un sommeil sans rêves.

**xxxxx**

Je me réveillai au son de cris furieux. J'étais toujours dans le lit de camp, mais cette fois aucune infirmière, aucun médico-nin de visible. On s'agitait dans le camp ; je pus saisir quelques mots au milieu de la cacophonie des hommes qui couraient dans tous les sens et hurlaient profanité sur profanité. On avait découvert des espions et on essayait de les capturer. Le mot « Konoha » fut prononcé. Des ninja de mon village ? C'était ma chance ! Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de les contacter !

Je me hâtai hors de la tente en prenant garde à ne pas me faire remarquer. Ma jambe m'élançait encore mais je l'ignorai ; je pourrais toujours la faire soigner un peu mieux et me reposer comme il fallait une fois de retour au village. Dans le camp, c'était la panique ; il ne me serait pas facile de passer inaperçu alors que tous cherchaient frénétiquement des intrus. J'étais un enfant aux cheveux clairs et aux vêtements quasi en lambeaux au milieu d'adultes en tenue de guerre ; ma jambe était un sérieux handicap. Je cherchai des yeux l'homme qui m'avait emmené là, mais il n'était nulle part. Un ninja à l'allure rude et à la barbe naissante s'arrêta devant moi et me regarda d'un air féroce ; il portait sur le front le même bandeau que le blessé que j'avais vu avant de m'endormir, avec une note de musique en guise d'emblème. Ma théorie était exacte : tout le camp combattait sous cet étendard.

— T'es qui, toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? grogna-t-il.

J'étais assez remis pour l'affronter, mais je préférai l'éviter autant que possible. Un combat aurait donné l'alerte et je ne pensais pas être de taille à affronter un camp entier, pas encore. Je me souvins de mon guide.

— J'ai été emmené par Uchiha, dis-je en priant pour que ce nom suffise à calmer la menace. Il m'a dit de l'attendre dans l'infirmerie mais je suis sorti à cause du bruit.

L'homme ouvrit de gros yeux affolés et s'inclina bien bas.

— Pardonnez ma brusquerie, monsieur ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec le seigneur Uchiha !

Intéressant. Cet homme avait donc une quelconque influence sur ce qui se passait ici ? Je jetais un coup d'oeil au reste du camp : personne ne faisait attention à nous, en fin de compte.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Nous avons repéré la présence de deux espions dans la base, siffla-t-il. Nous prenons toutes les dispositions pour les rattraper et pour savoir ce qu'ils ont dérobé.

— Des espions de Konoha ?

— Oui, monsieur. Sieur Uchiha les a reconnus et a lui-même insisté pour les poursuivre.

De mieux en mieux. Ainsi, cet Uchiha était un ancien ninja de Konoha, pour connaître ainsi deux envoyés de mon village. Un traître ? Cela me paraissait de plus en plus louche. Qui étaient donc ces gens ? J'hésitai entre prendre mes jambes à mon cou et attendre pour recueillir davantage d'informations. Il me fallait compter sur l'absence temporaire de mon geôlier. J'avais eu de la chance en tombant sur ce type en face de moi : il avait gobé tout ce que je lui avais dit sans se poser de questions. Certes, j'avais insinué que j'étais venu avec Uchiha mais je n'avais jamais évoqué de relation amicale ; il n'avait même pas vérifié si mes propos étaient exacts avant de me donner sa confiance. C'était une faute grave passable de renvoi du corps ninja, ou pire s'il y avait des conséquences sur la sécurité du groupe.

À moins que recueillir des petits garçons pour les torturer ne fût le passe-temps favori d'Uchiha ? Je ricanai lorsque cette pensée incongrue atteignit mon cerveau. Le pire étant que je l'en croyais largement capable.

— Par où sont-ils partis et depuis quand ? demandai-je.

— Plein sud et il y a à peine un quart d'heure, répondit mon interlocuteur. Uchiha a emmené deux hommes avec lui et nous a ordonné de fouiller le camp.

Je réfléchis. Un quart d'heure, c'était largement suffisant à un ninja poursuivi par l'ennemi pour être déjà loin. Que faire ? Il me fallait des vêtements et des armes. Les vivres, je pourrais toujours m'en procurer en chemin, en chassant ou en volant ce qui m'était nécessaire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma réflexion. L'infirmière de tantôt apparut soudain et me regarda d'un drôle d'air.

— Je vous avais dit de rester vous reposer ! dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. N'allez pas vous plaindre si votre jambe ne guérit pas ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? ajouta-t-elle en lorgnant le ninja devant moi. Vous devriez fouiller le camp avec les autres !

Le pauvre homme s'esquiva sans demander son reste, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil en ma direction. Mes chances de fuite étaient sérieusement compromises.

— Retournez vous coucher ! s'écria l'infirmière en me poussant à l'intérieur de la tente.

Je décidai d'obéir, pour le moment tout du moins.

**xxxxx**

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle avait refait mon attelle, m'avait donné des vêtements propres et un repas qui à défaut d'être bon, était au moins chaud et revitalisant. J'attendis qu'elle prenne ma gamelle pour la ramener à la cantine pour agir. J'avais pris ma décision : je devais quitter cet endroit au plus vite et retourner à Konoha faire mon rapport. Une fois cela fait et mes blessures complètement guéries, je pourrais retrouver mon équipe et finir la mission de départ. Avec un peu de chance, ils avaient continué d'eux-mêmes ou étaient rentrés au village ; je ne pouvais pas savoir en restant prisonnier.

Vouloir s'enfuir seul et sans armes alors qu'on était blessé était une chose, le faire réellement en était une autre. Je fouillai rapidement la tente pour voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver quelques armes utilisables, n'importe quoi. La chance fut avec moi : au milieu de l'agitation de ces dernières heures, l'infirmière n'avait apparemment pas eu le temps de ranger les affaires de ses patients. Je me procurais une vingtaine de shuriken un peu usés, quatre kunai et quelques parchemins. Mes réserves de chakra s'étaient un peu remplies, mais pas assez à mon goût ; pourtant, je devais faire avec. Je n'avais déjà que trop attendu ; qui sait quand Uchiha reviendrait de son excursion ?

Personne ne me vit sortir avec toutes les précautions d'usage. Se méfiait-on donc si peu de moi ? Je me savais frêle d'apparence et pas spécialement effrayant. C'était un trait que j'avais hérité de ma mère ; elle n'avait jamais été très impressionnante de stature, pas comme mon père qui culminait à presque deux mètres. Les voir côte à côte, à l'époque où elle était encore au village, avait toujours été... étrange, et à vrai dire un peu dérangeant. Mon père avait ainsi plusieurs fois passé pour un pédophile aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient pas que ma mère avait le même âge que lui ; elle était si menue, il était facile de se dire qu'elle sortait à peine de l'adolescence alors qu'elle avait la trentaine !

Je repensais à cet Uchiha qui avait bafoué le nom de ma mère en la traitant de catin. Je me jurais de lui faire payer un jour. Contrairement à mon père, j'avais le plus grand respect pour cette femme, bien que je ne pus jamais la voir. D'après ce que je savais, elle était en mission permanente d'infiltration au pays du Vent, une affaire délicate et nécessaire. Mon père me mit un jour dans le secret et je n'en fus que plus admiratif envers elle. Elle passait pour la maîtresse d'un haut dignitaire et récoltait des informations précieuses sur l'oreiller. C'était une tâche ingrate, mais elle avait accepté de le faire pour son pays, pour son village.

Ma fuite fut étonnamment facile... trop, peut-être, mais je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier des détails. Je gardais néanmoins une vigilance de chaque instant, scrutant le moindre mouvement autour de moi, oreille dressée et oeil en alerte. Esquivant les hommes, me dissimulant dans les ombres tout en prenant garde à ne pas aggraver mes blessures, je fus bientôt hors du camp, dans une zone de forêt que je ne connaissais pas. Par où aller ? Il n'y avait aucune trace de panneau indicateur ou de piste, si ce n'est la route par laquelle j'étais arrivé. Par mesure de précaution, je préférais ne pas l'utiliser au cas où je serais poursuivi ; ce serait le premier endroit où ils iraient me chercher, je suppose.

Un scrupule étrange me prit soudain à la gorge, sans que je susse d'où cela me venait. Je repensais à mon équipe perdue sur le trajet d'Agedofu : étaient-ils en sécurité ? Avaient-ils accompli la mission ? Même si cela avait été contre ma volonté, je les avais après tout abandonnés... Mon trouble mena mes pas, plein sud, et le temps que je m'en aperçoive j'avais déjà fait plus de deux kilomètres. Je refaisais mon parcours d'arrivée en sens inverse.

Qu'à cela ne tienne. J'irais les chercher et nous aviserions ensuite de la marche à suivre. Au pire, nous pourrions renvoyer Umino au village le temps de finir la mission, avec un communiqué de ma part pour le Hokage. C'étaient ses amis qui seraient contents de le voir courir se mettre en lieu sûr ! De plus, cela me l'enlèverait des pattes.

Pourtant, quelque chose me perturbait encore. Cela avait un rapport avec Umino... N'était-il pas avec moi au moment de ma rencontre avec Uchiha ? Pas loin, en tout cas ; il agrippait encore mon manteau quelques instants avant que la brume ne se dissipe et que je ne me retrouve en face de cet homme. M'avait-il lâché un peu avant et s'était-il égaré dans le brouillard ? Ou alors... avait-il fui la scène, en voyant cet ennemi surgi de nulle part ? C'était plus probable, d'après ce que je savais de ce garçon trouillard et sans volonté.

Je restais néanmoins perplexe. Une sensation désagréable me courait le long du cou. Qu'avais-je oublié ? Pourquoi la pensée d'Umino me tourmentait à ce point ?

Alors que j'étais en train de m'interroger, adossé à un arbre pour alléger la pression sur ma jambe, j'entendis comme un grésillement à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Une oppression forte, une sensation de menace. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte ? C'était l'empreinte d'Uchiha ! Il devait se trouver à proximité. Avait-il trouvé ceux qu'il cherchait ?

Une onde de choc agita l'air. Je pouvais voir ma peau et mes cheveux s'électriser, les arbres se plier sensiblement comme sous l'effet d'un orage. Ma curiosité fut piquée ; je me dirigeais vers le lieu du combat présumé, ignorant les appels désespérés de ma raison. Cette sensation, c'était celle qui me prenait à chaque fois que je voulais travailler sur la technique que je développais en secret, mais en mille fois plus puissante, plus grisante !

Une clairière tranquille, au milieu de la forêt, assez grande pour y construire un petit village. Deux hommes s'y trouvaient : Uchiha et un autre ninja engoncé dans un épais manteau qui lui arrivait jusqu'au menton. Il portait lunettes de soleil et bandeau de Konoha. Je ne m'étais pas trompé : c'était l'un des espions qui avaient infiltré la base. Je me mis à bonne distance et les observai. Je pourrais toujours agir si mon compatriote était en danger ; pour l'heure, j'étais plus une gêne pour lui dans mon état qu'un allié sur qui compter.

— Donc Shino est parti ? fit Uchiha. Quel dommage, moi qui voulait discuter un peu avec lui du bon vieux temps !

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas. Son partenaire s'appelait Shino, et il était déjà parti ? Si cet Uchiha était aussi puissant que ce que je pensais, c'était là une bonne décision. Que l'un des deux aille de l'avant pour transmettre les informations recueillies tandis que l'autre arrêterait ou tout du moins ralentirait la progression de l'ennemi ; c'était une tactique qui avait plus d'une fois été utilisée en cas de chasse.

— Il n'était pas seul, non ? continua Uchiha, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. J'ai cru le voir porter quelqu'un, un enfant non ? Il en avait la taille.

Son adversaire se mit en garde, le visage neutre. Où avais-je déjà vu quelqu'un avec cette allure ? Son empreinte était quasiment effacée, et ces vêtements lourds et inconfortables au combat... Cela devait cacher quelque chose. Uchiha poursuivit son semblant d'interrogatoire, la pose décontractée, le regard pétillant. Même de là où j'étais, je pouvais voir à quel point cette situation semblait l'amuser.

— Et cet enfant, c'est bizarre... Il avait la même signature que ce cher professeur Iruka... Ce qui est d'autant plus troublant, c'est que j'ai trouvé il y a quelques heures un autre garçon qui... mais je vous importune, peut-être, Aburame ?

Un Aburame ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait autant de couches de vêtements sur lui, dans ce cas. Les membres de cette illustre famille étaient réputés pour leurs habits épais et surtout pour les insectes qu'ils dissimulaient sous ceux-ci. Je ne savais que le strict minimum à leur sujet, comme la plupart de mes collègues d'ailleurs. Le clan Aburame cultivait le secret sur lui ; tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'ils utilisaient des insectes logés dans leur corps pour se battre. C'était un dérivé du combat canin du clan Inuzuka, qui lui avait des chiens en guise de familiers. Ma mère était elle-même issue de ce clan et m'avait introduit à l'un de ses maîtres. Je n'avais pas les capacités ni le désir de me procurer un familier, mais le savoir pouvait m'être utile un jour...

Je secouai la tête pour me débarrasser de ces pensées parasites et me focalisai sur ce qui se passait dans la clairière. Uchiha se mit à ricaner tout seul.

— C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Que j'aie encore ce cher professeur en estime... Saviez-vous que Kakashi était fou amoureux de lui, et ce depuis des années ? Non, bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas savoir...

Je ne comprenais rien. Kakashi ? Il y avait au village un homme avec mon prénom ? Et qui était cet Iruka dont il parlait ? Le seul à ma connaissance était Umino... L'idée me fit grimacer. Un Kakashi amoureux d'un Iruka, c'était vaguement répugnant si je faisais la comparaison...

— Il m'en parlait quelquefois, fit Uchiha d'une voix étrange, et je lui parlais du mien... Je ne savais même pas qu'ils se connaissaient ! Voyez-vous ça ! Un amour d'enfance, comme le mien... Un amour malheureux, destiné à le rester... comme le mien...

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, iris rouge et virgules noires autour de la pupille. Son visage déformé par la rage. L'air grésilla, des éclairs apparurent dans sa main. Le cri de milliers d'oiseaux à l'agonie. Fasciné, je le vis se jeter à une vitesse effarante sur Aburame. Sans cet entraînement des sens que j'avais eu bien contre mon gré avec ma capture, j'aurais eu énormément de mal à le suivre. La clairière fut traversée d'électricité et s'illumina tant et si bien que le monde parut entièrement blanc. La seconde suivante, mes yeux perçurent le résultat de cet assaut. La main d'Uchiha se trouvait coincée dans un épais mur noir qui s'était formé devant Aburame ; je sentis une odeurs horrible de brûlé. Le mur s'écroula en millions d'insectes dont une partie était carbonisée. Ceux qui ne l'étaient pas attaquèrent en une vague monstrueuse de mandibules.

J'en avais assez vu. Le combat n'était plus à ma portée ; il fallait que je me retire avant de me retrouver pris dans la mêlée. Je partis donc, priant pour que l'issue soit en faveur d'Aburame.

**xxxxx**

Je voyageais à toute allure, l'esprit hanté par ma dernière vision d'Uchiha. L'attaque qu'il avait utilisée était tellement proche de ce que je voulais produire ! J'étais frustré par cette découverte, mais pas abattu. Je n'étais pas le premier, mais je pouvais toujours utiliser ce que j'avais vu pour perfectionner ma technique et la personnaliser. Mon cerveau recomposa tous ses mouvements, les sensations que j'avais reçues, ce que je savais moi-même. Je m'entraînais durant les rares pauses que je m'accordais ; rien de bien élaboré, je n'avais pas le chakra nécessaire pour cela. Uchiha en avait utilisé une quantité phénoménale ; je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir en faire autant. Pas avant plusieurs mois et un entraînement plus sérieux dans de meilleures conditions, en tout cas.

La nuit tombait et j'étais loin d'être dans ma plus grande forme. Mieux valait me reposer quelques heures. Le lendemain serait assez harassant sans que je ne trouve le moyen de m'épuiser davantage : il me faudrait trouver de quoi me sustenter, définir un peu plus clairement ma route, m'assurer que je n'étais pas poursuivi, tout ce que la procédure habituelle exigeait. Je m'installai dans un arbre et dormis comme une souche.

Je me réveillai avec le sentiment de toucher au but. Je ne savais pas trop d'où me venait cette intuition, mais je la suivis et la laissai me guider. Ne jamais contredire une intuition irraisonnée, c'était un concept ninja que m'avait appris ma mère, et cela se révéla plus d'une fois utile.

J'arrivai bientôt dans une portion de forêt aux arbres de la taille d'un immeuble de plusieurs étages. Deux silhouettes floues se trouvaient sous l'un d'entre eux. Je reconnus Umino et un homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Mon ancien compagnon semblait paniqué et il fit un mouvement brusque en direction de cet homme. Un ennemi ? Avait-il été attaqué ? Connaissant Umino, cela ne m'étonnait pas. Ce garçon avait le don de s'attirer les ennuis juste en se tenant à un endroit donné.

Je souris. Il était temps de voir si ma technique était au point.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

J'ignore si cet « Uchiha » était OOC, il y a si peu de choses que l'on sait sur lui dans les derniers chapitres du manga... Et avant que vous ne protestiez, je sais qu'Iruka avait mentionné une tempête avec trombes d'eau à la clé dans le précédent chapitre alors que là Kakashi cite du brouillard. Je sais aussi que Kakashi passe pour un sale gosse ; j'ai essayé de préserver au mieux la personnalité que j'avais entrevue dans _Kakashi Gaiden_, le passage hors-série sur lui. Pareil pour le caractère d'Iruka, ce sera expliqué. Pour les autres éléments pas crédibles, et bien... à vous de voir si c'était fait exprès ou pas (il m'arrive assez souvent de me tromper, donc une erreur n'est pas inconcevable).

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** Actes manqués  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est encore et toujours la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements :** Yaoi Kakashi/Iruka qui prend son temps, alors ne soyez pas pressés. De plus, il n'y aura rien de vraiment physique dans cette fic. Pas parce que le fait d'écrire la sexualité de deux gamins de douze ans me rebute (quoique...), mais parce que le scénario ne le permet pas. J'ai aussi pris des libertés avec la trame du manga et certains éléments de la biographie des persos (notamment la scolarité d'Iruka et le parcours hypothétique de Kakashi), du coup ce sera sans doute aussi un UA (Univers Alternatif).  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Hum... Pas très inspirée, pour ce chapitre, même si à la fin j'ai des pistes intéressantes pour la suite. Enfin, on verra.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 5**

_**Celui que je serai**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Je me jetai à terre en voyant les éclairs traverser l'air comme autant de flèches folles et létales. Shino disparut de mon champ de vision, et durant dix secondes angoissante, je crus qu'il avait été désintégré sous le choc. J'avais les poils qui se dressaient sur ma peau ; c'était une sensation très désagréable, mais moins que de finir grillé, je suppose... Lorsque je me relevai, je m'aperçus avec effroi qu'une partie de la forêt avait été soufflée par cette attaque-surprise : des arbres calcinés gisaient çà et là, il y avait un gros trou dans la terre qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au cratère laissé par la chute d'un météorite... Des taches blanches s'agitaient devant mes yeux, signe que j'avais regardé trop longtemps la décharge de lumière. Je titubai jusqu'au bord du cratère, le coeur glacé de terreur. Pourtant, il fallait que je sache ce qui avait provoqué un tel désastre...

Au fond du trou, se trouvaient deux formes que je ne reconnus pas de prime abord. L'une des deux faisait penser à une espèce de grosse boule noire, un cocon sombre qui s'effritait à certains endroits. En y regardant de plus près, je vis qu'il s'agissait en fait des restes d'une barrière d'insectes que Shino avait dressé autour de lui pour se protéger. La boule se désagrégea bientôt en laissant au sol un amas de cadavres. Étrangement, cela m'affecta beaucoup ; j'avais les mains moites rien que de penser à ces pauvres bêtes qui avaient péri de manière aussi horrible.

La seconde forme bougea un peu. J'ouvris des yeux ronds en reconnaissant Nanaki, un Nanaki qui tenait à peine debout et qui semblait à bout de forces. Shino fit sortir d'autres insectes de son manteau et s'apprêtait à les lancer sur son adversaire. Je criai sans le vouloir.

— Shino, non !

Shino arrêta son geste et tourna la tête en ma direction, curieux. Du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduisis d'après ma connaissance du personnage, car rien dans son attitude ne laissait penser qu'il éprouvait le moindre sentiment. Je glissai du plus vite que je pus vers le fond du cratère, vers Nanaki qui finissait de s'effondrer. Shino ne fit pas un geste.

— C'est l'un de mes coéquipiers ! hurlai-je encore à son intention pour lui expliquer mon geste.

Il n'esquissa aucune réaction ; je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Nanaki ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques pas. Je répugnai à le sauver : il avait été si odieux avec moi et les autres ! Toutefois, ma conscience et une certaine dose de devoir m'interdisait de l'abandonner. Je fis donc fi de mon dégoût initial et me penchai vers lui.

— Ça va ? fis-je, nullement intéressé.

Ou du moins, c'était ce que j'essayais de me convaincre. En vérité, j'étais rassuré de le revoir : qu'il fut dans les parages, cela prouvait que les autres avaient eu une chance de survie... Restait à les retrouver, avec ou sans l'aide de ce type. Nanaki ne répondit pas à mon appel. Au lieu de ça, il tenta de se relever en tremblant. Sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique, et ce n'était pas peu dire pour quelqu'un qui avait le teint aussi clair en temps normal. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de divers endroits de son corps. Il frissonna et s'étala de tout son long à terre malgré le mouvement dérisoire qu'il fit avec sa main pour garder son équilibre. Je me précipitai vers lui, le bras tendu pour tenter de le retenir.

Il s'avéra que mon entraînement n'avait pas été complètement inutile, après tout. Nanaki tomba droit dans mes bras ; je fus surpris de sentir son souffle brûlant sur ma peau. Avait-il de la fièvre ? Je le regardai d'un air abruti, ne sachant que faire.

Pendant ce temps, Shino s'était rapproché à pas feutrés et nous fixait sans mot dire. Je me tournai vers lui, totalement perdu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est ton coéquipier, non ?

— Il n'a jamais été comme ça ! On dirait qu'il est malade !

Shino me fit signe de le laisser agir. Je calai la tête de mon camarade inconscient sur mes genoux et attendis le verdict de mon supérieur. Il ausculta rapidement Nanaki ; je n'avais aucune formation de médico-nin, alors je ne compris pas bien sa façon de faire. Quel besoin avait-il de le tâter de cette manière sur tout le corps ? Et pourquoi ses gestes s'attardaient-ils autant sur sa peau ? Je m'aperçus bien vite que cela m'énervait, sans que je fusse à même de comprendre pourquoi sur le moment. Le fait de savoir cela m'irrita davantage ; je détournai les yeux et y réfléchis intensément.

Mon analyse de la situation me fit aboutir à cette conclusion : Shino était un shinobi que je respectais énormément malgré son manque de communication tandis que Nanaki était un personnage que je haïssais, il était normal que de les voir interagir, même dans le cadre d'un rapport médecin-patient, éveillât en moi un sentiment diffus de jalousie. Une fois mon idée faite, je fus immédiatement rassuré. J'étais habitué à ces sortes de sentiments : lorsque Kei s'occupait de Sanae un peu plus que de moi, je sombrais souvent dans des pics de déprime qui ne prenaient fin que lorsqu'il se mettait à me dorloter de nouveau. Je sais maintenant que je n'étais qu'un enfant capricieux et égoïste, cherchant activement dans son équipe ce qu'il n'avait pu obtenir de sa famille : un peu d'attention, de l'amour sans compter... À l'époque, cela m'était bien moins évident : je pensais naïvement que cet attachement était naturel entre coéquipiers, même s'il me fallait faire des efforts démesurés pour ne pas rester trop loin en arrière. Les membres de mon équipe étaient des personnes merveilleuses et admirables, et j'avais une chance extraordinaire d'en faire partie. Pour le reste, je me méfiais un peu de tout et de tout le monde ; ma couardise était ainsi faite...

— Il a perdu trop de chakra, dit Shino après quelques secondes d'observation. Ça doit être à cause de cette drôle de technique qu'il a utilisée. Et en plus, ça a l'air d'avoir des effets secondaires étranges.

Je fis la grimace.

— Il va s'en sortir ?

— Sans doute, après un peu de repos. Tu sais ce qu'il a utilisé ?

Je baissai les yeux car sa question me mettait mal à l'aise. Depuis le temps que Nanaki et moi faisions route ensemble, je ne savais rien ou presque du personnage, tant mon antipathie pour lui était grande... Avais-je mal agi ? Kei me répétait souvent que l'information était une donnée essentielle dans notre travail, qu'une bonne équipe ne pouvait pas marcher si ses membres ne savaient rien ou presque les uns des autres.

Était-ce de ma faute, vraiment ? Depuis le début, Nanaki avait agi en solitaire. Il nous méprisait et nous tenait à l'écart. N'eût été la présence de Takeshi qui calmait le jeu à chaque fois que nous menacions de nous disputer, nous l'aurions déjà abandonné au fond d'une forêt sombre.

Du moins, c'était ce que j'aurais fait...

— Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre, en fait.

— C'est embêtant. Je ne peux pas le soigner efficacement si je ne ne sais pas comment il fonctionne.

Je détournai les yeux, boudeur, en sentant le léger ton de reproche dans ses paroles. Ou était-ce mon imagination qui me jouait des tours en insufflant une émotion à cette voix monocorde ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sa remarque me vexa et je décidai à cet instant de tout faire pour connaître un peu mieux mon camarade, aussi désagréable fût-il. Mon amour-propre, d'habitude peu marqué, n'admettait pas les critiques de Shino, sans doute parce que je le jugeai comme un égal... Pensée très étrange et mal placée au vu de sa supériorité évidente, tant par le grade que l'expérience. Mais à l'époque, ceci ne me perturba pas outre mesure. J'avais surtout le désir de faire de mon mieux... non, de me surpasser aux yeux de Shino ! Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais digne de lui !

En y repensant, j'aurais peut-être dû m'interroger davantage sur cette obsession soudaine...

— Je suis désolé, chuchotai-je en ravalant ma fierté.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il fait partie de mon équipe, et il s'en est pris à toi sans raison... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a pris. C'est un type désagréable mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'attaquerait un allié comme ça, sans crier gare !

— Il n'a peut-être pas vu que j'étais de votre côté, fit Shino.

— Je ne sais pas. Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. C'est vraiment un gars pas net !

Je fis la grimace. La tête de Nanaki pesait lourd sur mes genoux ; si je l'avais pu, je l'aurais envoyée rouler à plusieurs mètres. Je sentis alors le regard de Shino sur moi, curieux, calculateur... Devais-je commencer à m'inquiéter ? Et pour quelle raison, dans ce cas : le fait de savoir qu'il s'intéressait à moi ou le fait d'avoir deviné son schéma de pensée ? Plus je passais du temps avec Shino, et plus je me sentais étrange, comme... anormal. Je secouai la tête. Cela devait être dû au fait de ne fréquenter que lui depuis des jours ; je devenais moi aussi bizarre, à force.

— En fait, ajoutai-je pour essayer d'écarter cette sensation troublante, je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès !

— Je ne crois pas.

— Puisque je te le dis ! Il déteste tout le monde, ce gars-là !

Shino ne dit rien, mais je sentais bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Je détournai les yeux, frustré. Pourquoi refusait-il de me croire ? Il ne connaissait pas Nanaki autant que moi !

— Ce n'est pas... ça n'a pas l'air d'être son genre, fit alors Shino en se relevant.

Je me mordis la langue.

— Il nous faut établir un autre campement, continua mon compagnon. Il a besoin de repos. Nous ne sommes plus si loin d'Agedofu mais j'ai bien peur que dans son état, il ne puisse plus voyager.

— Encore ? Mais nous venons à peine de nous lever !

— S'il tente de faire le moindre effort, c'est la mort assurée. Essaie de lui faire un lit à peu près confortable à l'endroit où il se trouve. Je vais chercher de quoi nous sustenter.

Des mots qui sonnaient comme un ordre. Je hochai la tête sans réelle motivation, peu disposé à rester plus qu'il ne fallait en présence de Nanaki. Vouloir de connaître le personnage était une chose ; mais je pouvais très bien me renseigner sur lui sans avoir à le fréquenter trop longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'avais qu'à demander des renseignements à la famille de Kei, ils devaient sûrement savoir... Shino vit ma grimace mais ne dit rien.

— Et s'il y a un ennemi ? protestai-je. Ma force a ses limites.

— Je te laisse des insectes. Ils te protègeront. Et puis tu es un ninja.

— Des insectes ? m'écriai-je, abasourdi par cette proposition. Mais je ne sais pas...

— Il faut aussi le faire beaucoup boire, me coupa Shino. Son corps a l'air d'être déshydraté. Tu as de l'eau ?

— Oui, dans une gourde, mais...

— Parfait. Je vais en ramener aussi, on ne sait jamais. Et aussi des herbes si j'en trouve.

— Mais...

Shino partit sans autre forme de procès, bondissant d'une branche d'arbre à une autre. Il ne m'avait même pas adressé un dernier regard. Je fus bientôt seul avec un Nanaki mal en point et une bonne centaine d'insectes qui grimpèrent sur mes vêtements et se logèrent confortablement dans mes cheveux et ma veste. Était-ce donc si simple d'avoir leur protection ? Shino et son père avaient toujours été très protecteurs vis-à-vis de leurs familiers même s'ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs services, à les sacrifier au besoin... Suffisait-il d'un ordre de leur maître pour qu'ils s'accommodassent au premier être vivant venu ? Soupirant, je sortais la gourde d'eau que Shibi m'avait donnée et plaquai le goulot sur les lèvres sèches de Nanaki. Il accepta l'offrande liquide avec un râle de contentement.

— Et t'as pas intérêt à te plaindre au réveil, sifflai-je, amer. J'aurais pu tomber sur Kei ou Sanae, mais non, il a fallu que ce soit toi...

Pourquoi diable Shino avait-il été si pressé de partir ? Je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'être présent au réveil de Nanaki. En fait, j'aurais voulu ne jamais le revoir pour le restant de mes jours. Qu'avais-je donc fait de mal dans une existence précédente pour mériter un tel traitement de sa part ? Comme je détestais ce garçon !

Je baissai les yeux vers lui, fort mécontent. Sa respiration était régulière, il dormait à poings fermés. Lui qui me disputait sur ma moindre faiblesse durant le voyage, il avait bon dos à présent ! Une pensée espiègle traversa mon esprit. Je pouvais peut-être lui jouer un tour pendant qu'il était inconscient ? Il fallait que j'y réfléchisse... Aussi tentante qu'était cette idée, elle comportait quand même le risque qu'il s'en aperçoive et le prenne mal. Je voulais connaître les capacités de Nanaki à travers un dossier inoffensif, pas m'en rendre compte par moi-même par l'expérience. Ce qu'il avait montré un peu plus avait été amplement suffisant pour moi, merci.

J'y réfléchis un certain temps, et avant que je m'en rende compte, le soleil était déjà très haut. J'avisai soudain que Shino prenait beaucoup trop de temps pour revenir. Lui était-il arrivé un incident fâcheux sur le chemin ? D'après mes observations, il devait être midi passé. Mon ventre se rappela à moi avec un gargouillis informe. Je n'avais presque rien mangé en deux jours, mais il s'était passé tellement de choses que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de m'en soucier.

Que faire ? Attendre encore un peu ? Me lancer à la recherche de Shino ? Et si je le faisais, qu'adviendrait-il de Nanaki ? Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser seul, il était une cible beaucoup trop facile dans ces conditions. Confus, affamé, je décidai de faire confiance à Shino. Qu'aurais-je gagné à m'aventurer seul dans cette forêt peu familière ? En outre, je n'avais ni les compétences ni la vitalité nécessaires pour me défendre en cas d'attaque sérieuse... et Nanaki, quoique mal en point, avait le grade requis pour déployer des trésors de ressources bien cachées si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Du moins, je l'espérais pour nos vies...

Une heure plus tard, épuisé et mort de faim, je m'endormais comme une masse sous un soleil de plomb.

**xxxxx**

Je me réveillai en sursaut en sentant un froid piquant sur ma peau. Levant des yeux bouffis par la fatigue et l'inanition, je vis avec effroi que la nuit était tombée et que le paysage avait changé. Un brouillard épais avait fait place à la lumière vive du soleil de midi ; la forêt s'était transformée en un lieu hanté et glacial sans que je susse comment. Je frissonnai sous l'assaut d'une brise froide, semblable à une bourrasque hivernale. Nanaki était toujours installé sur mes genoux ; il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré le changement d'atmosphère.

— Shino ? hélai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Je ne sentais aucune présence à part celle de Nanaki et la mienne dans les parages. Où était donc passé Shino ? Et moi, où étais-je ? J'avais envie de pleurer. Pourquoi tous ces malheurs m'arrivaient-ils, à moi ? Je n'avais rien fait pour les mériter !

Un grognement faible attira alors mon attention. Nanaki se réveillait enfin ! Je le secouai un peu brusquement, rassuré de savoir qu'en fin de compte, je n'étais pas seul dans cette histoire. Nanaki se releva avec peine, ses mouvements beaucoup plus lourds qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude. Peu m'importait ; il était un chûnin, il saurait quoi faire !

— On est perdu ! criai-je sans penser à m'enquérir de son état. Shino est parti depuis des heures et je ne sais même pas où on est !

Nanaki me jeta un regard encore plus froid que ne l'était la bise. Je fis une grimace contrite.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit-il d'une voix rauque.

— Shino... Il est parti chercher à manger, mais il n'est pas revenu...

— Qui est Shino ?

— Mon supérieur. Shino Aburame.

— Le gars qui était avec toi ? C'était un ninja de Konoha ?

— Oui...

— Merde !

Je me ratatinai un peu en sentant la colère dans la voix de Nanaki. Comme j'étais loin des bonnes résolutions de tantôt ! Une seule chose m'importait, c'était de sortir de cet endroit au plus vite et de retrouver la sécurité d'une équipe fiable. Nanaki darda sur moi ses yeux noirs, le visage tordu par le mépris.

— Il nous a abandonnés, si je comprend bien ?

— Shino ne ferait jamais cela ! m'écriai-je, horrifié par ses accusations.

Nanaki me toisa d'un air sévère.

— Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Quel est son grade, son numéro d'enregistrement ?

— Euh... Chûnin... et...

— Et ?

— Je ne sais pas trop... Je suis sûr qu'il me l'a dit, enfin je crois...

Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? La haine que j'éprouvais envers Nanaki se rappela à moi avec force. Je voulais le frapper. Il était tellement plus fréquentable lorsqu'il était inconscient !

— Laisse-moi résumer, fit-il avec humeur, tu as suivi un homme que tu ne connaissais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, juste parce qu'il t'a dit être de Konoha ? Ça dure depuis combien de temps, ce petit manège ?

— Il n'est pas un imposteur ! criai-je, irrité. Il avait un bandeau de Konoha !

— N'importe quel bon ninja peut capturer l'un des nôtres et lui voler son bandeau pour s'en servir à des fins d'espionnage. Ce n'est pas une preuve.

— C'est un Aburame ! Un membre d'une des familles les plus respectées de Konoha !

— Encore une fois, tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

Je vis rouge. De quel droit osait-il douter de ma parole ?

— Désolé de te dire ça, mais je sais quand même voir quand un type utilise des insectes de cette manière ! Ou alors tu me juges trop nul pour ça ?

— Ce n'est pas une idée à exclure, fit-il avec une grimace hautaine.

— Retire ce que tu as dit !

— Pourquoi ? C'est la pure vérité.

Ma colère était telle que j'en avais oublié notre situation et l'état de fatigue dans lequel je me trouvais. Je levai la main pour frapper Nanaki ; il n'esquissa même pas un geste pour se défendre, prétentieux comme il l'était. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient d'étrange manière, mais je n'y fis pas attention sur le moment.

Ce fus alors que Nanaki sauta sur moi et plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, les yeux rivés sur un point dans le brouillard. Je m'indignai et essayai de me soutirer à sa poigne, sans succès ; il m'avait agrippé sans ménagement et et me jetait à présent au sol. Je voulus crier ; il me donna un coup au niveau du plexus, et je me tordis de douleur en le maudissant en mon for intérieur.

— Pas un bruit ! Il y a quelqu'un !

— Shino ? pus-je articuler en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle.

— Non, ce n'est pas la même signature... Celui-là est beaucoup plus puissant !

Je ne l'écoutais plus, tant ma détresse était grande. Il ne m'avait pas raté ! Je vis Nanaki me faire signe de me taire. Comme si j'étais en état de dire quoi que ce soit !

— As-tu des armes ? chuchota-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Je secouai la tête.

— J'ai tout perdu pendant la tempête, fis-je, penaud.

— Quelle tempête ?

— Celle qui nous a surpris et nous a éloigné des autres !

Nanaki me lança un regard confus.

— Tu veux dire le brouillard ?

— Non, la tempête !

Il semblait vouloir contester mes propos, mais alors il se passa une chose fort curieuse. Le brouillard qui nous enveloppait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà s'éclaircit d'un coup, et nous nous retrouvâmes au sommet de ce qui semblait être une falaise abrupte au bord de la mer. Je hurlai en m'apercevant que nous étions accroupis tout au bord du gouffre ; un pas de plus, et nous étions précipités tout en bas, là où une mer furieuse battait les rochers en mugissant. Une pluie battante nous tombait dessus, trempant nos vêtements et refroidissant nos corps. Je m'accrochai en tremblant à Nanaki.

— Qu'est-ce que... où est la forêt ? D'où vient ce temps ?

Nanaki ne me répondit pas. Son attention semblait s'être portée ailleurs. Intrigué, je me concentrai pour tenter de percevoir ce qui l'inquiétait autant, en vain. Le vent soufflait à une vitesse folle ; je ne sentais rien dans toute cette tourmente. Nanaki me saisit par l'épaule et me colla à lui, sans croiser une seule fois mon regard. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Depuis quand était-il aussi protecteur en ma présence ?

— Nanaki ? hésitai-je. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je ne sens rien...

— Chut !

Je sursautai en l'entendant. Sa voix était à peine perceptible, mais elle me paraissait presque... obscène, au milieu de ces bruits de tempête. J'ignorais d'où me venait un tel sentiment ; je n'étais même plus tout à fait sûr d'avoir toute ma raison ! Nanaki me serra plus fort contre lui, et je me sentis rougir sans le vouloir.

— Quelque chose est à l'ouvre, fit-il d'une voix tendue. J'ignore quoi, ni pourquoi il s'en est pris à nous en particulier. Reste tranquille.

— Mais...

— Tais-toi, j'ai dit !

Je n'osais désobéir, tant mon trouble était grand. Nanaki était si près, si près, que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon cou. La tempête faisait rage. Je fermai les yeux.

**xxxxx**

Lorsque je les rouvris pour la troisième fois de cette journée, la tempête avait cessé et il faisait de nouveau grand jour. Pour la peine, je renonçai à comprendre quoi que ce fût. Quelle drôle d'histoire ! Je bougeai un peu pour me mettre à l'aise, car mon bras était un peu ankylosé. Je m'aperçus alors avec consternation que je me trouvais dans un futon énorme, au beau milieu d'une chambre spacieuse qui sentait bon le jasmin. Une télévision éteinte en face du lit, quelques tableaux aux murs représentant des paysages de forêt et un décor de falaise que je reconnus comme étant celle où nous nous trouvions un peu plus tôt avec Nanaki, des photographies de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Où avais-je atterri ? Je pouvais voir et entendre l'agitation d'un village en pleine santé par la fenêtre. Konoha ?

Quelqu'un grogna à mes côtés, et je tournai la tête en sa direction avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Je m'étais aperçu que j'étais nu sous les draps ; mon corps était celui d'un étranger, trop grand, trop lourd pour mon physique d'enfant de douze ans. De longs cheveux blancs me tombaient sur les épaules ; ma peau était couverte de cicatrices que je ne connaissais pas. La personne qui se trouvait avec moi passa ses bras autour de mon torse, et j'en fus si abasourdi que je ne pensai pas à la repousser. Son souffle me caressa la nuque quand il me dit :

— Bonjour, mon amour. Bien dormi ?

Je sursautai de surprise et de honte. Qui ? La voix était indubitablement masculine. Des bras puissants m'enserrèrent un peu plus, et je tremblai en réaction.

— Iruka ?

Pris de panique, je me débattis et sortis de son étreinte. Il poussa un cri indigné. Les pieds sur le tapis, nu et craintif, je risquai enfin un oeil en direction de mon partenaire de couche. Je ne vis qu'un éclat blanc au coin de l'oeil, une pointe de rouge, puis le jeté d'un drap dans les airs m'empêcha de continuer mon inspection. Le drap tomba sur moi et je dus lutter pour ne pas m'effondrer sous le poids. On me plaqua au sol, mes mouvements furent stoppés nets, et je criai d'effroi en pensant ma dernière heure venue.

— Iruka, arrête ! fit cette voix masculine. C'est moi, Kakashi !

Je me mis à pleurer et à hurler à la mort, plus confus que jamais. Que se passait-il donc ? J'allais devenir fou ! Qui était cet homme au parfum familier qui me retenait comme si j'étais un ennemi ?

— Chut, fit-il d'une voix douce en m'attirant à lui, c'est moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal...

De grosses larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mes mains battaient l'air sans but, j'avais du mal à respirer. Kakashi me caressait les cheveux en continuant de me murmurer des mots de réconfort. Je ne savais plus que que faire.

— Ça va aller, ça va passer... Doucement, respire, je suis là, je ne vais nulle part, tu vois ?

Qui était-il ? Sa voix me berçait un petit peu, je me sentais bien, en fin de compte. La lumière du jour était un soulagement, sa voix une ancre salvatrice à laquelle me raccrocher.

— Oui, c'est ça, continua-t-il, tu ne vas pas me lâcher après tout ce qu'on a vécu, hein ? On a tellement galéré pour être là...

Je fermai les yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres.

**xxxxx**

Que la lumière du soleil était douce sur ma peau ! Je levais les mains en direction de l'astre du jour et fus ébloui. Cela me fit rire.

— Ah ! fit une voix connue à ma droite.

Je levai les yeux et vis Sanae se pencher sur moi avec un air inquiet. Je lui souris.

— Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? fis-je en soupirant, car je pouvais sentir une faim tenace me tirailler le ventre.

Alors Sanae, ma douce et forte Sanae, fit un visage si étrange, si triste ! Je ne compris pas bien. La seconde suivante, elle me prenait dans ses bras en sanglotant à chaudes larmes. Qu'avait-elle ? Je lui rendis peu à peu son étreinte, mais mon esprit était toujours aussi vide. Je remarquai néanmoins que nous nous trouvions dans une chambre sans prétention, aux murs de bois sombre qui me firent penser à l'auberge de Tempura. L'autre lit qui se trouvait dans la chambre était occupé par un Nanaki inconscient. Je ne fus pas mécontent de le voir ainsi : cela m'évitait de subir ses continuelles remontrances...

— Où sont les autres ? demandai-je.

Sanae ne répondit pas, mais ma question mit un terme à ses pleurs. Elle sortit brusquement du lit et me tourna le dos.

— Tu te souviens de quoi ? fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je baissai la tête. Mes souvenirs... Mes mains étaient étendues sur mes genoux, je les levai avec surprise.

— Ah, j'avais pas une cicatrice sur le pouce ? Où elle est passée ?

Je me souvenais clairement m'être égratigné durant un exercice en classe, un an plus tôt. La coupure avait été profonde et je ne l'avais pas soignée tout de suite ; il s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle ne s'infecte gravement. Il ne m'était resté qu'une cicatrice fine que j'exhibais avec fierté à chaque fois qu'on me demandait si j'étais un ninja.

— Elle n'existe pas encore, chuchota Sanae en se rapprochant.

Je ne comprenais pas. Sanae me fit un sourire triste, et je sursautai en la voyant. N'avait-elle pas un peu grandi depuis la veille ? Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, son visage moins rond, et sa poitrine... Avait-elle jamais eu de la poitrine, d'ailleurs ? Je tendis le bras. Elle me saisit la main et la mit sur son visage. Ses larmes étaient brûlantes.

— Où est Kei ?

Sanae ne répondit pas.

— Sanae, où est Kei ?

— Dans la chambre d'à côté, dit-elle enfin. Avec Takeshi.

Je me levai sans attendre pour aller les voir. Sanae ne fit pas un geste pour me conduire ou m'arrêter. Elle resta là, sans bouger, sans rien dire. Pour ma part, je souriais de toutes mes dents en pensant à Kei. Il fallait que je lui raconte le drôle de rêve que je venais de faire, il n'en croirait pas ses oreilles ! Kei savait toujours comment me rassurer quand j'étais angoissé. Je devais aller voir Kei.

En chemin, je frôlais Kojiro qui portait un plateau de victuailles. Je fis à peine attention à ses appels anxieux. La porte de la chambre voisine ne résista pas quand je tournai la poignée ; j'entrai sans m'annoncer, tout heureux.

Contrairement à celle dans laquelle je m'étais réveillé, cette chambre-là était plongée dans le noir. Personne n'avait pensé à tirer les lourds rideaux aux fenêtres. Seule, une bougie déjà bien entamée éclairait l'ensemble : un lit aux draps fatigués, une chaise sur laquelle se trouvait un garçon de mon âge habillé comme un pêcheur. Il se leva en me voyant rentrer sans frapper.

— Iruka ? s'écria-t-il en s'avançant vers moi. Tu es déjà debout ? Tu ne devrais pas...

— Qui êtes-vous ? demandai-je, surpris. Où sont Kei et Takeshi ?

Le garçon ouvrit des yeux ronds. J'observai le lit. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait ; un malade ? Je me précipitai à son chevet. Le garçon poussa un cri et tenta de m'arrêter ; je l'écartai d'un geste impatient et tirai le drap pour voir qui se trouvait en-dessous.

— Un vieillard ? fis-je en voyant le corps malingre que je découvris, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Le garçon me saisit le bras et m'éloigna avec brusquerie.

— Ça suffit, retourne avec Sanae !

Sa voix, quoique frêle, me rappela quelque chose. Je l'observai avec curiosité. Où l'avais-je déjà entendue ? Et pourquoi ce garçon m'était-il familier ?

— Takeshi ? fis-je, abasourdi, en reconnaissant mon professeur. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Le garçon aux traits de Takeshi fit la grimace comme si je l'avais frappé. Sa lèvre trembla, et je pus sentir sa main hésiter sur mon bras. Un grognement attira mon attention : le vieillard s'était réveillé et remuait dans son lit.

— Takeshi ? dit-il d'une voix faible, creusée par les ans. J'ai cru entendre Iruka...

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. Les yeux de Kei me fixaient du lit.

_**À suivre...**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais je n'avais plus rien à dire du point de vue d'Iruka... Il y aura plus de détails avec le chapitre de Kakashi. Pour l'heure, laissons ce pauvre Iruka avec ses questions...

Merci de votre fidélité et à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** Actes manqués  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **_Naruto_ est encore et toujours la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements :** Yaoi Kakashi/Iruka qui prend son temps, alors ne soyez pas pressés. De plus, il n'y aura rien de vraiment physique dans cette fic. Pas parce que le fait d'écrire la sexualité de deux gamins de douze ans me rebute (quoique...), mais parce que le scénario ne le permet pas. J'ai aussi pris des libertés avec la trame du manga et certains éléments de la biographie des persos (notamment la scolarité d'Iruka et le parcours hypothétique de Kakashi), du coup ce sera sans doute aussi un UA (Univers Alternatif).  
**Blablas de l'auteur : **Voilà, la version de Kakashi. Il est de mauvaise foi, il est immature, il ne connaît pas encore la valeur du travail d'équipe, toute sa personnalité est encore en construction. Ça a vraiment été un défi très intéressant.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chapitre 6**

_**Celui que j'ai été**_

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Je me réveillais l'esprit agité, dans un lit aux draps glacés qui était bien trop grand pour moi. La mémoire me revint d'un coup : ma tentative d'attaque envers cet Aburame, l'échec qui s'ensuivit et qui me plongea dans une sorte de semi-coma auquel je n'échappais que des heures plus tard, installé sur les genoux d'Umino. Notre déroute au milieu du brouillard et de la tempête. Je fus séparé d'Umino, pour me retrouver dans le corps d'un autre « moi » plus âgé sur son lit de mort. Ce fut mon dernier souvenir ; c'est pourquoi je mis à paniquer en me sentant dans la même position, étendu sur une literie au parfum de moisi. Je me levais d'un bond en hurlant.

— Calme-toi, Nanaki ! fit la voix d'une jeune femme.

Je sentis des bras frêles mais puissants me retenir dans le lit ; mon angoisse monta d'un cran.

— Laissez-moi, laissez-moi ! hurlai-je, affolé. Je ne suis pas mort !

— Bien sûr que non tu ne l'es pas, me répondit la femme à mes côtés. Un peu de courage !

Mon corps était en nage et affichait des signes de fatigue apparents, mais mon cerveau était parfaitement éveillé. J'observais les traits de cette femme ; où l'avais-je déjà rencontrée ? Elle me fit un sourire crispé et je reconnus l'expression ennuyée de Katsuragi lorsqu'elle m'avait fait cette scène à propos d'Umino.

— Katsuragi ? chuchotai-je, pas peu surpris. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre corps ?

Elle baissa les yeux et je pus constater à quel point elle était devenue belle et désirable ; un parfait modèle de féminité pour n'importe quel homme normalement constitué. Cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid. J'observai les environs avec circonspection, m'attendant à chaque instant à voir ses coéquipiers surgir de l'ombre pour me narguer. Quelle sorte de canular me préparaient-ils ?

— Où sommes-nous ? fis-je presque avec hargne. Où est le reste de l'équipe ?

— Dans la pièce d'à côté, dit-elle. On est de retour à Tempura. Kojiro est en train d'essayer de calmer Iruka avec Takeshi.

— Et Sakaki ?

— Kei est... encore alité.

— Il est blessé ? m'enquis-je, soucieux.

— Pas tout à fait...

Katsuragi baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Je remarquai que ses poings tremblaient ; elle faisait un effort évident pour rester assise à sa place. Quel caprice lui passait-il donc par la tête ? Notre équipe avait-elle été mise en déroute par quelque bandit de grand chemin ? Cela n'expliquait pas son apparence. Je détournai les yeux en m'apercevant que j'observais son décolleté.

— C'est quand nous sommes partis, siffla-t-elle, et je pus déceler un soupçon de colère dans sa voix. La falaise, tu te souviens ? On a été coincés dans une tempête.

Je hochais la tête, sans essayer de la démentir pour l'instant. Je savais pour ma part que j'avais été le témoin d'un brouillard épais et non d'une tempête comme elle l'affirmait. Quel étrange phénomène était à l'oeuvre ? Umino aussi m'avait mentionné cet incident.

— On a été séparés, continua Katsuragi en tremblant de plus belle. Je me suis retrouvé dans le village natal de ma mère, et je l'ai rencontrée. Elle était très belle, mais elle ne voulait pas entendre parler de mon père qui était fou d'elle. Il a fallu que j'intervienne pour que je puisse naître un jour...

Je sursautai presque en entendant cette histoire insensée. Mais que racontait-elle donc ? Était-elle tombée sur la tête durant le voyage ?

— C'est une histoire absurde, dis-je avec irritation.

Katsuragi se leva d'un bond et hurla :

— C'est vrai ! Et quand je suis revenue, j'étais plus vieille !

Je secouai la tête, énervé. Si Katsuragi avait pu me tuer d'un seul regard, je crois que j'aurais été mort plus d'une fois en cette soirée. J'ignore encore pour quelle raison elle s'est retenue : pitié ? Serment d'honneur envers Takeshi ? Cela restera à jamais un mystère pour moi. J'avais amplement mérité un coup ou deux, après tout, bien que dans mon orgueil je n'envisageais pas la possibilité de m'être trompé dans mon raisonnement. Katsuragi me jeta un autre coup d'oeil haineux et continua.

— Takeshi aussi a changé, mais celui qui a été le plus affecté a été Kei. Iruka a seulement rajeuni un peu, un ou deux ans peut-être. Takeshi doit avoir notre âge, douze ans je veux dire, et Kei...

Sa voix se brisa.

— Oh, Kei...

J'en eus assez. Quel besoin avait-elle d'inventer ces histoires abracadabrantes ? Personne ne pouvait rajeunir en l'espace d'une nuit !

— Quoi, Kei ?

On frappa à la porte au moment où elle voulut répondre. Katsuragi se détourna pour fixer le mur du fond tandis que Kojiro, l'aubergiste, rentrait avec un plateau de nourriture et un sourire chaleureux. J'en fus rassuré. Enfin, quelque chose de familier ! Je n'avais connu Kojiro qu'une demi-journée et il n'était qu'un rustre sans éducation, mais sur l'heure il me parut plus fiable que Katsuragi. Je luis fis un sourire avenant et il plaça son plateau sur la table de chevet située à côté de mon lit.

— Ça va mieux ? dit-il sur un ton paternaliste. T'es le dernier à te réveiller, alors on a eu la frousse. Takeshi voulait appeler un guérisseur de chez vous au cas où.

J'en fus fortement contrarié. Appeler de l'aide à Konoha, au risque de compromettre notre couverture ? Katsuragi sortit précipitamment de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Je me retrouvai seul avec Kojiro. L'aubergiste soupira.

— La pauvre, ça doit être dur pour elle. C'est elle qui vous a ramené, tu sais ?

— Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je sans plus me soucier de Katsuragi.

Kojiro soupira encore une fois ; ça commençait à bien faire. Je pris ma mine la plus humble et indécise.

— Kojiro ?

— C'est compliqué, dit-il d'une voix bourrue. C'est pour ça que j'étais pas très chaud à l'idée que vous partiez en pleine nuit à cette période du mois, mais bon, je me suis dit que puisque vous étiez sous la protection de votre déesse, vous ne risquiez rien...

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Nous avons été attaqués ?

Le brave aubergiste me servit un verre d'eau que j'acceptais sans faire attention. Il attendit que j'eus fini de boire avant de continuer.

— C'est comme une malédiction qui traîne dans le pays depuis un bout de temps, dit-il enfin. Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que mon ancêtre venait de l'Est ?

— Oui, et alors ?

— Il n'était pas le seul. Ils ont été tout un peuple à s'installer dans la région, ou plutôt ce qui restait d'un peuple qui a été chassé de chez lui. Mais nos ancêtres ne sont pas venus seuls : ils ont emmené des objets et des machines de chez eux... des machines dangereuses.

Je hochai la tête, fasciné. Il me semblait effectivement avoir déjà entendu des histoires d'anciens étrangers apportant une technologie avancée avec eux, mais je n'avais jamais su si ces contes de vieille femme étaient crédibles ou pas. Ce pouvait-il que cet homme connaisse la véritable version des faits ?

— J'ai un peu honte de dire ça, reprit Kojiro, mais ils étaient pas tous bons, nos ancêtres. Certains étaient même carrément pourris de l'intérieur. C'étaient pour la plupart des médecins et des scientifiques. On les avait chassés parce qu'il avaient fabriqué des machines de guerre terribles, et quand ils sont arrivés ici, ils ont continué... Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais vu certains de ces plans que ma famille garde avec respect. Des châteaux-forts mobiles, des machines volantes, des canons énormes qui tiraient de la foudre... Rien que des horreurs. Et au milieu de tout ça, il y en avait un qui payait pas de mine, à première vue. On l'avait appelé la baleine-temps, parce qu'elle ressemblait à une grosse baleine avec un cadran sur le côté. On croyait qu'elle servait de bateau ou quoi.

Où voulait-il en venir ? Ma mémoire se rappela alors à moi. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un cri de baleine, ce soir-là...

— On était carrément loin de la plaque. Et puis quand j'ai eu à peu près quinze ans, un seigneur est venu dans la région pour s'installer. Il voulait construire un palais d'hiver, je crois. On a pas protesté, il avait besoin de bras et il nous payait bien pour faire ses travaux. Et puis un mois après le début des travaux, y'a le fils Yamamoto qui creusait dans la partie Sud-est, près de la Crique des anguilles, il a trouvé un truc bizarre.

— Bizarre ?

— Ouais. Il fallait dire qu'on avait pas l'habitude de fouiller la terre et les rochers, hein, on est que des pêcheurs...

— Qu'a-t-il trouvé ? insistai-je, impatient, bien que je me doutais un peu de la réponse à ce stade de l'histoire.

— Bah, ça ressemblait à une espèce de carcasse de gros bateau au début, et puis on s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait un cadran, et en fait c'était une baleine...

— La baleine-temps ?

— Ouais, confirma Kojiro, gêné. On savait pas trop quoi en faire, on a décidé d'arrêter, parce que bon, c'était quand même un objet de nos ancêtres, hein ! Mais le seigneur, il l'a appris et il s'est fâché.

— Il a voulu continuer les travaux ? m'écriais-je, abasourdi.

Quel imbécile ! Faire un tel caprice alors qu'il se trouvait en face d'un élément inconnu ! Je me tus néanmoins, ne voulant pas interrompre Kojiro dans sa narration. Il hocha la tête avec vigueur.

— Ouais. Il est même venu avec ses hommes pour essayer de déblayer la baleine. Mais bon, il fait pas bon de toucher à ces trucs-là...

Son visage pâlit sous l'impact du souvenir.

— On les regardait à l'écart. Il dirigeait ses hommes, ils ont commencé à creuser autour de la base, et ils ont tapé dessus... C'étaient des ninja, tu vois, ceux qu'il avait à son service, ils ont fait ça proprement, et on a même cru qu'ils allaient réussir à la détruire... Et puis, la baleine a poussé un cri.

Il fit la grimace.

— C'était horrible, j'avais rien entendu de tel de toute ma vie, même maintenant j'en fais des cauchemars... La grosse machine a bougé, y'a une espèce de brouillard qui est sorti d'en-dessous. On s'est enfui comme il fallait, avec les autres. Quand on est enfin revenu au bout d'une semaine, le seigneur et ses hommes avaient pas réapparu, et on les a trouvés au même endroit, morts.

Il me tendit une assiette d'un brouet informe auquel je touchais à peine.

— Ils étaient tout secs, comme s'ils étaient morts depuis un moment. Momifiés, tu vois ? La baleine-temps est lâchée depuis dans les environs. On peut l'entendre pleurer en fin de mois, et ceux qui en sont sortis étaient jamais pareils. Y'en a qui sont devenus très vieux, d'autres qui ont rajeuni jusqu'à devenir des petits enfants. Et ceux qui sont jamais revenus... Eh ben, on préfère pas trop savoir, en fait. Les survivants disent tous avoir vu des trucs en rapport avec leur passé ou leur avenir, c'est assez glauque.

Je serrais les poings en tremblant, plus atteint que je ne le laissais voir à Kojiro. Ainsi, c'était ce qui s'était passé ? Nous avions été confronté à une machine de guerre de l'ancien temps venu des pays de l'Est ? L'indignation m'étreignit la gorge.

— Et vous nous avez laissé partir en sachant ce que nous risquions ?

Kojiro soupira.

— Comme je t'ai dit, je pensais pas que vous étiez en danger, enfin pas trop, sinon tu penses bien que j'aurais insisté un peu plus pour que vous restiez... Et puis y'avait aussi ta tête.

— Ma tête ?

— Ouais, quand t'es parti, tu faisais une tête de gars décidé à faire comme il l'entendait jusqu'au bout, tu sais ? Je l'ai déjà vue, cette tête-là, avec le seigneur qui a réveillé cette chose. Il nous a menacé de nous faire tuer par ses ninja si jamais on faisait quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Moi, quand je vois quelqu'un faire une tête pareille, jeune ou vieux, je le laisse tranquille. Pas envie de perdre un bras ou ma vie.

Sa révélation me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Ainsi, c'était de ma faute, c'était cela qu'il voulait dire ? Parce que j'avais à tout prix voulu partir cette nuit, cela avait causé notre malheur ?

— Un instant, dis-je, tout va bien, non ? Katsuragi a dit que Takeshi avait juste rajeuni, pareil pour Umino...

Je m'interrompis en me rappelant qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit au sujet de Sakaki. Quel était son état ? Pourquoi était-il encore alité ?

— Ouais, dit Kojiro avec une grimace, mais le petit Kei, il a bien pris, lui... M'est avis que tu ferais bien de garder un profil bas devant les autres.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Sakaki ? m'écriai-je, affolé.

— C'est pas joli-joli, continua Kojiro sans relever mon éclat. Il a bien pris cent ans, le pauvre gamin. Une vraie loque humaine. Il arrivait même pas à se retenir de se pisser dessus, j'ai dû changer les draps trois fois depuis hier soir.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

**xxxxx**

Kojiro finit par me laisser après s'être assuré que j'avais fini ses plats, et je passais l'après-midi seul, dans cette chambre à l'odeur rance et au décor uni. Je ne bougeai quasiment pas jusqu'au soir. Mon esprit avait du mal à assimiler tout ce qu'il avait appris. Mon équipe mise à mal à peine la mission commencée, la vie d'un de mes compagnons brisée suite à une erreur de jugement. Je n'osais même pas aller vérifier la véracité de cette histoire ; pour quelle raison Kojiro m'aurait-il menti ? J'avais vu les effets de cette arme temporelle sur Katsuragi. Plus je réfléchissais à ce qu'Umino et moi avions rencontré, lui cet Aburame et moi ce camp étrange en guerre, et plus je me dis que ce n'était effectivement pas normal, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas... Passé ou avenir ? Je n'en étais pas certain. Uchiha avait mentionné un Kakashi devant cet autre Aburame, mais comment être sûr que cela m'était lié ?

J'entendis frapper à la porte. En relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que le soleil était presque couché, j'avais passé plusieurs heures à ne rien faire. Je criai à la personne d'entrer.

— Nanaki ?

C'était un enfant que je ne connaissais pas, mais je sus avant qu'il n'ait dit autre chose qu'il s'agissait de Kanda. Comme il avait changé ! Celui que j'avais accompagné était un homme dans la force de l'âge, un jônin de presque trente ans au visage marqué par les ans et les épreuves. Ce gamin n'avait pas l'air plus vieux que moi ; il avait les joues roses et des traits délicats. Ses yeux seuls trahissaient son âge véritable. Il me fixa sans mot dire et je sentis le poids de son regard me peser sur la conscience plus efficacement que tous les mots de colère du monde. Je baissais les yeux, frustré.

— Je suppose que vous êtes venu me disputer ? fis-je, boudeur.

— Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

— À cause de ce qui est arrivé à vos chers élèves, non ?

Il s'assit sur la chaise près de mon lit et soupira.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit-il avec calme. Certes, ton éclat a précipité notre départ, mais tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui allait nous tomber dessus.

J'écarquillai les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas ce que semble penser Katsuragi, pourtant.

— Sanae a beaucoup souffert de cette situation, il lui est plus facile de te prendre comme bouc-émissaire. Ça lui permet de rester à peu près stable.

— Si je comprends bien, elle va continuer à me détester même si je n'y suis pour rien ? grognai-je.

Kanda fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié. Quant à moi, ses mots m'avaient ôté d'un grand poids : bien entendu, que je n'étais pas fautif ! Nous avions joué de malchance en arrivant durant la période de vadrouille de la baleine-temps ; serions-nous partis le lendemain, nous aurions rencontré le même problème... Rassuré, j'oubliais instantanément ma culpabilité pour ne plus me focaliser que sur le côté pratique.

— Qu'allons-nous faire pour la mission ? demandai-je. Il sera très difficile, si ce n'est impossible de continuer dans ces conditions...

— J'ai déjà envoyé un message à Konoha, me coupa-t-il, la voix tendue. Ils viennent nous chercher dans quelques jours, avec une équipe de remplacement. Nous devons rentrer au village au plus tôt.

— Et la mission ?

— Ils s'en chargeront. Nous ne devons nous concentrer que sur notre voyage de retour. Il faut rester discret quoi qu'il arrive.

Je hochai la tête.

— Et les autres membres ?

— Relevés de leurs fonctions. Tout est déjà arrangé.

Il se tut et je tentais d'analyser la situation. La manière dont il avait décrit les phases suivantes était suspecte ; comme s'il voulait m'éloigner des opérations au plus vite. Ainsi, il me reprochait quelque chose malgré ses mots de décharge ?

— S'il y a un problème...

— Non, fit-il sèchement. L'équipe de secours sera bientôt là. En attendant, je crois qu'il serait plus judicieux de ta part d'éviter de trop croiser Sanae et Iruka.

— Et Sakaki ?

— Il n'est en état de voir personne.

Je déglutis. Mon coeur était lourd, quoi qu'on puisse en dire ; et même si je n'appréciais guère mes coéquipiers, jamais je n'aurais souhaité ce genre de sort à l'un d'eux. Il y avait des limites à la rancune, quand même.

— Est-ce que... y'a-t-il un moyen de le sauver ?

Kanda ne se prononça pas durant un long moment. Puis, avec une voix si faible que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

— Nous l'ignorons.

**xxxxx**

Fidèle au serment que je lui fis, je ne quittais quasiment pas mes quartiers de tout le reste de mon séjour. L'équipe que Konoha nous envoya arriva trois jours après, dirigée par Mamoru Sakaki lui-même. Sans doute venait-il s'enquérir de l'état de son fils ; et honteux comme je l'étais, je n'osais pas lui parler. Il se contenta de me donner un salut militaire avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la chambre de Sakaki, guidé par Kanda. Je restai seul avec les deux autres hommes. Heureusement, Kojiro était parti aux courses ; sans quoi il eût été difficile de lui expliquer pourquoi des ninja (ces êtres de l'ombre qui n'avaient aucune raison de mettre un pied dans ce village perdu) se trouvaient dans sa salle principale, au milieu des tables et des chaises crasseuses qui tenaient lieu de mobilier...

— Quels sont les ordres ? m'enquis-je auprès de mes nouveaux coéquipiers.

— Vous ramener avec nous, c'est tout, me répondit le soldat le plus proche. Vous êtes prêt ?

Je hochai la tête. Les deux hommes firent mine de partir.

— Nous n'attendons pas les autres ? demandai-je, surpris.

— Pas la peine. On nous a seulement signalé votre présence. Les autres doivent rester un peu plus longtemps.

— Mais...

— C'est un ordre du Hokage, fit-il sur un ton sans réplique.

Troublé mais docile, je les suivais sans mot dire.

**xxxxx**

Le voyage de retour se déroula sans surprise, cette fois. Mes deux compagnons me parlèrent à peine de tout le trajet. Je me sentais comme un déchet qu'on renvoyait chez lui sans être payé ; était-ce donc le seul sort qu'on me réservait ? Relégué au village ?

Lorsque j'arrivais, j'eus la surprise de voir qu'on m'avait assigné à une autre mission, sans même me donner le temps de me reposer. Il n'était donc pas question de me reprocher quoi que ce fût ; j'en soupirai d'aise et décidai de faire davantage d'efforts. Il en fut ainsi des semaines suivantes : mission après mission, je m'immergeais dans mon travail que j'effectuais souvent au sein d'équipes d'adultes confirmés au tempérament fort. Je n'eus pas le loisir de me plaindre, tant j'avais de choses à faire ; de toute manière, l'idée m'effleura à peine l'esprit. J'avais enfin trouvé un milieu propice pour faire oeuvre de mes compétences ; j'en profitais au maximum. Entre deux assignations, je développais cette technique que j'avais apprise durant ce rêve étrange où je m'étais retrouvé en face de ce sinistre Uchiha. Je fus bientôt en mesure de présenter une technique nouvelle et à peu près complète à mes supérieurs.

Au lendemain de cette réunion, on m'apprit que j'étais passé jônin à l'unanimité. J'en éprouvais une immense satisfaction.

Puis vint le moment où l'on me permit de regagner mon équipe d'origine.

Les événements de mon retour furent consignés et amplement discutés par l'ensemble de mes collègues. L'enlèvement de Rin. La mort d'Obito après qu'il m'eut cédé l'un de ses yeux ; ce fameux sharingan qui fait maintenant partie de moi, qui me rappelle sans cesse à ma responsabilité dans cette histoire. Je sombrais dans une grave dépression suite à cet incident, dont je ne sortis qu'au bout de deux semaines.

Entre-temps, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. Mon maître avait sauvé le village du Kyûbi en se sacrifiant. Rin aussi était morte en luttant contre cet ennemi redoutable. Je restais seul.

Une part de moi mourut sans doute avec tous ceux j'avais aimé.

Et le temps passa, implacable.

**xxxxx**

Je regagnais lentement mon appartement, l'esprit troublé. La journée avait été remplie d'émotions fortes : après avoir déposé une demande en bonne et due forme au Hokage pour que mes élèves actuels puissent s'inscrire à l'examen chûnin, j'avais revu Iruka Umino.

Je savais par les dossiers scolaires qu'il était l'un des professeurs en titre des petites classes ; pourtant, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé le croiser un jour... Konoha était un assez grand village, quoi qu'on en dise. Bien que je fusse moins orgueilleux et arrogant que dans ma prime jeunesse, je ne tenais absolument pas à revoir une personne que j'avais estimé comme incompétente. Qui sait ce qu'il apprenait à nos chères têtes blondes ? L'opinion préconçue que j'avais de ce cher professeur n'était pas très favorable. Il ne me reconnut pas comme étant Nanaki, le garçon qui les avait accompagnés en mission tant d'années auparavant. Le masque que je portais en permanence l'avait-il induit en erreur ? Je ne fus pas pressé de lui rappeler ce souvenir embarrassant ; du reste, nous n'en eûmes pas le temps. Il désapprouva mon choix, estimant que mes élèves (non plus les siens !) n'étaient pas prêts à subir de telles épreuves. Quel affront ! Nous nous opposâmes vivement, et pour finir le Hokage me donna raison. Umino se retira avec réticence ; je triomphais.

Jusqu'à ce que je le revoie le soir même, attendant patiemment devant la porte de mon appartement.

— Un mot, Hatake ?

Je ricanai. Sa façon de m'aborder me rappela celle que Takeshi Kanda avait utilisée la veille de notre arrivée à Tempura. Je le dépassai sans un regard pour ouvrir la porte de mon chez-moi.

— Hatake ! dit-il un peu plus fort.

— Je vous ai entendu, professeur Umino, chuchotai-je en mettant un doigt devant ma bouche. Pourriez-vous éviter de crier, je vous prie ? Il est minuit passé et mes voisins n'apprécient guère le bruit à cette heure.

Je le vis se mordre la lèvre en faisant la moue. Qu'il était donc grotesque ! Je ricanai malgré moi. Son allure n'avait guère changé depuis notre première rencontre : il était quelconque, paraissait faible et timoré, un élément loin d'être indispensable. Était-ce pour cela qu'on l'avait relégué au rang d'instructeur ? Non pas que j'eus de tels préjugés à l'égard des instructeurs (que les dieux me préservent d'une telle idée ! J'avais moi-même choisi cette voie), mais à son âge et encore chûnin...Je secouai la tête en m'apercevant à quel point cette manière de penser était réductrice. Étais-je bête de compter sur une impression vieille de plus de dix ans ! Je lui souris et lui montrai l'intérieur de mon appartement.

— Vous voulez entrer ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous proposer, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas trop grave...

— Merci, fit-il, surpris. Je me permets...

J'observai son pas, sa façon de passer le seuil. Il n'était pas rare d'aboutir à des conclusions exactes sur le caractère d'une personne rien qu'en la voyant rentrer chez des inconnus. Cela m'avait plus d'une fois permis de jauger de nouvelles connaissances.

Une démarche assurée quoique prudente. Umino estima d'un regard mon salon, me jeta un coup d'oeil discret pour voir ce que je faisais de mon côté, tâta le plancher du bout du pied dès le premier pas. Je fus impressionné par tant de professionnalisme.

— Je suppose que c'est au sujet de mes élèves ? dis-je une fois que nous fûmes installés dans les deux seuls sièges de mon salon.

Il hocha la tête d'un air impatient.

— J'aimerais que vous révisiez votre décision de cet après-midi, me dit-il tout de go.

— Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demandai-je, amusé.

Umino me jeta un regard froid.

— Ils sont bien trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour ça !

— C'est à moi d'en juger, ne vous en déplaise. Vous me les avez confié à la sortie de l'académie, je vous rappelle.

— Ce n'est pas...

— À moins que vous ne fassiez pas vraiment confiance à vos collègues ? Ce n'est pas très flatteur, professeur.

Je me retins de ricaner en voyant sa mine déconfite. Je pouvais comprendre son comportement, mais quel besoin avait-il d'être aussi protecteur vis-à-vis des jeunes recrues ? Cela n'allait pas les aider à évoluer. Je lui fis un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, puis je me souvins qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas le voir à travers mon masque.

Étrange ; pourquoi me comportais-je devant lui comme si nous nous connaissions ? Était-ce cette vieille histoire qui faussait mon estimation des choses ? Il me regarda d'un air étrange ; je fis mine d'avoir l'esprit distrait. Il finit par secouer la tête.

— Ce n'est pas que je n'aie pas confiance en vous, commença-t-il avec hésitation, mais si possible, j'aimerais éviter que ces enfants ne soient confrontés à un problème qui dépasse leur niveau de compétences.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire qu'ils seront dépassés ?

— Je les connais. Même s'ils ont sans doute progressé entre vos mains, je doute qu'ils soient assez forts pour affronter des camarades plus expérimentés.

Je ricanai pour de bon.

— Ils ne sont pas si inoffensifs, vous savez.

— Je sais, mais... C'est juste que mon instinct me dit qu'ils ne sont pas prêts.

— Votre instinct ? fis-je, abasourdi. Qu'a-t-il à voir avec l'avenir de ces enfants ?

Umino baissa les yeux.

— Je dois vous paraître bien arrogant, mais j'ai mes raisons de penser ainsi.

— Et qui sont ?

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent. L'air se fit plus lourd ; chacun d'entre nous jaugeait l'autre du regard.

— Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, dit-il sèchement.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? J'avais beau être plus tolérant que je ne l'avais été par le passé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de douter d'Umino lorsqu'il m'assénait un tel avis sans fondement solide sur lequel m'appuyer. Il dut voir mon mon désaccord puisqu'il ajouta :

— Ce n'est pas un caprice de ma part. C'est juste que je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il est risqué d'envoyer des enfants à un tel danger alors qu'ils n'en ont pas les capacités.

En théorie, ses craintes n'étaient pas totalement déraisonnables. Pourtant, l'expérience et l'observation m'avaient permis de voir que les enfants, en particulier les enfants ninja, avaient en eux des ressources quelquefois insoupçonnées qui n'attendaient qu'à sortir à l'air libre. Une impulsion extérieure était souvent salutaire dans ces cas-là ; sinon, dans quelles circonstances auraient-ils pu exercer leurs talents ? En restant chez eux et en apprenant leurs exercices, puis en passant bien sagement devant des professeurs bienveillants qui les jugeaient souvent par la connaissance superficielle qu'ils avaient d'eux ?

— Et sur quoi fondez-vous cette opinion ? grognai-je.

— Une... expérience malheureuse, dit Umino en évitant mon regard.

— À cause de cette mission à Tempura ? sortis-je sans le vouloir.

Umino décolla de son siège. Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles.

— Comment savez-vous cela ?

Il semblait sur le point de me sauter à la gorge. Que faire ? Bien entendu, je pouvais faire preuve d'honnêteté et lui dire que j'étais en réalité ce Nanaki qui les avait accompagné. Pourtant, une honte soudaine m'étreignit la gorge, je fus incapable de prononcer ces mots. Au lieu de cela, je détournai le regard et dis :

— Je suis un professionnel, l'auriez-vous oublié ? J'ai consulté votre dossier lorsque les enfants se sont retrouvés à ma charge. Je ne pouvais pas commencer à les éduquer sans savoir entre quelles mains ils étaient passés.

C'était un énorme mensonge, et je comptais bien sur mes talents de conteur pour convaincre Umino. Il ne sembla pas trouver la remarque étrange ; s'attendait-il à ce que je fasse une telle chose ? Il soupira et se rassit.

— Donc vous savez, pour mes coéquipiers.

— Le dossier ne mentionnait que le début de votre mission, mentis-je effrontément.

Je ne savais rien d'autre. Qu'avais-je donc ? Durant des années, je n'avais eu aucune envie de connaître le destin de mes coéquipiers d'une semaine ; à peine savais-je qu'Umino était devenu professeur par la suite. Peut-être avais-je eu tort, peut-être me sentais-je coupable sans le vouloir ? Umino m'observa attentivement pendant une minute. J'attendis qu'il eut fini avec mon plus bel air innocent.

— C'est une vieille et moche histoire, dit-il. Nous étions quatre en plus de notre chef de groupe, un jônin du nom de Takeshi Kanda. Nous devions effectuer une bête mission d'infiltration, pourtant je pense sincèrement que nous n'avions pas le niveau. On nous avait assigné un chûnin pour nous aider.

— Vous n'avez jamais fini cette mission, si j'ai bien compris ? l'interrompis-je en me sentant étrangement ému.

— En effet. Nous n'en avions pas eu l'occasion. Au moment d'arriver au lieu de destination, nous avons eu un étrange accident. Que savez-vous de cette région ?

— Pas grand-chose, je le crains.

— Nous non plus. Nous ne savions pas qu'il y avait une légende étrange sur les environs, une légende qui dit que les voyageurs qui s'aventurent en pleine nuit au bord de mer pouvaient se retrouver happés par un étrange phénomène magique.

— Magique ? fis-je en laissant passer une note de scepticisme dans ma voix.

— Je sais que cela peut paraître absurde pour qui ne l'a pas vécu directement, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés à errer dans le temps.

— Vous voulez dire que vous avez subi une tempête ?

— Oui... et non, siffla Umino. Nous avons été séparés. Pour ma part, je pense que je me suis retrouvé dans le passé en même temps que mon troisième coéquipier, celui qu'on nous avait assigné en plus. Mes autres camarades ont subi le même phénomène, à des époques différentes. À notre retour, nous avions changé.

— Changé comment ? fis-je, la voix tremblante malgré mes efforts pour essayer de me contenir.

— J'avais légèrement rajeuni. La fille de notre groupe avait grandi jusqu'à atteindre une vingtaine d'années, quant à notre chef de groupe, il est redevenu enfant. C'était très déroutant.

— N'aviez-vous pas dit que vous étiez quatre en plus de votre chef ?

Umino baissa alors les yeux et acquiesça.

— Kei était mon meilleur ami et aussi notre meilleur élément après Takeshi, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Il avait vieilli de façon alarmante. Nous sommes restés une semaine de plus à Tempura avec son père. Et...

Je l'entendis réprimer un sanglot.

— Il est mort de vieillesse dans mes bras en me donnant sa bénédiction, dit-il dans un murmure. On l'a fait examiner par la suite, son corps avait plus de cent ans. Pourtant, il n'avait que douze ans, en réalité...

Que n'aurais-je donné pour ne pas les avoir accompagné, pour avoir refusé cette mission ! Je n'étais plus l'enfant fier de mes douze ans ; avec le temps, j'avais appris à assumer pleinement les conséquences de mes actes. Et même si je n'étais pas entièrement fautif, j'avais quand même une part de responsabilité importante dans le sort de de ce pauvre Sakaki. Umino me fit un sourire triste ; je n'avais pas le coeur de l'interrompre.

— Je suis persuadé qu'il aurait fait un professeur merveilleux, si on lui en avait laissé l'occasion. En fait, c'est un peu ce qui m'a décidé à me présenter à cette place.

— En l'honneur de votre ami ?

Il hocha la tête, doucement.

— Kei était gentil et patient avec tout le monde, même avec moi. Surtout avec moi, en fait, et pourtant je n'étais pas un cadeau, vous savez. Pareil pour Takeshi. C'était un merveilleux professeur.

— Qu'est-il devenu ?

— Je l'ignore, à vrai dire. Au retour de Tempura, j'ai demandé à être recalé dans la classe inférieure et j'ai repassé mon examen genin en m'entraînant cette fois comme il faut. Comme j'avais perdu deux ans d'âge avec cette histoire, cela n'a pas posé trop de problème. Je suppose que Sanae est passée chûnin. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, pas plus que Takeshi.

— Je vois.

— Je pensais passer le restant de mes jours sans nouvelles de mes compagnons, continua-t-il alors que je pensais la discussion terminée. Si on m'avait dit que je reverrais ce bon vieux Nanaki pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, et qui plus est en professeur de mes anciens élèves...

Je levai brusquement la tête en sa direction. Umino me souriait avec amusement.

— Depuis quand ? demandai-je en tirant une grimace.

— Je n'étais pas sûr. Vous me disiez vaguement quelque chose, mais je pensais que c'était dû à votre renommée... Et puis vous avez parlé de cette histoire à Tempura.

— Et alors ?

— Il est impossible que vous l'ayez lue dans mon dossier. Mamoru Sakaki est le responsable des réseaux d'information à Konoha, et je le connais très bien. Je sais qu'il s'est donné un mal de chien pour effacer l'existence même de son fils de tous les fichiers du village. Il m'a même donné mon dossier personnel à lire quand je le lui ai demandé, il n'y a que des banalités.

— Il vous a donné votre dossier ? m'écriai-je. C'est interdit !

— Il n'a rien fait de répréhensible, si c'est que vous voulez savoir, fit-il avec un sourire étrange. Le Hokage est au courant, vous pouvez lui demander si vous voulez.

Je secouai la tête.

— Pas la peine, je vous crois.

— Ah ? Pourtant, vous aviez l'habitude de contredire tout ce que je disais...

— J'étais un imbécile à l'époque. Je le suis sans doute toujours, mais au moins j'ai appris ma leçon.

Umino me regarda gravement. S'il avait pris Kanda comme modèle au moment de devenir professeur, il avait réussi dans son entreprise : je me ratatinais presque sur ma chaise en réaction, exactement comme à l'époque.

— Vous ne m'en voulez donc pas ? arrivai-je à articuler en me relevant légèrement.

— Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

J'eus vraiment l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière.

— C'est à vous de me le dire.

— Nous avons tous changé. Vous, moi, ce village. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de remuer des rancoeurs passées. En fait, ce serait plutôt hypocrite de ma part alors que j'ai pris Naruto sous mon aile.

— Naruto et moi sommes différents, dis-je.

— En effet. Naruto n'a pas encore eu le temps de sentir le poids de sa culpabilité.

Ces mots pourtant fort simples éveillèrent en moi quelque chose qui était resté enfoui durant des années. J'hésitai à lui donner un nom ; mon corps ne fus pas aussi magnanime. Umino me tendit un mouchoir propre. Je ne compris pas son geste jusqu'à ce que je sente des gouttes me tomber sur le haut des mains que j'avais mises sur mes cuisses.

Je pleurais.

C'était bien la première fois depuis la mort de Rin.

**xxxxx**

Contre toute attente, Umino et moi devînmes rapidement amis. Nous nous rencontrions tous les samedis soirs pour discuter de la progression de mes élèves ; nous en vînmes naturellement à nous désigner par nos prénoms. Iruka était un homme admirable après avoir été toute son enfance un gamin médiocre et veule ; j'en fus agréablement surpris. Jour après jour, notre relation évoluait favorablement. J'en vins à le considérer comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Puis arriva le tournoi final de l'examen chûnin et l'attaque d'Orochimaru.

Mais ceci est, comme on dit, une autre histoire...

**o-o-o **

_**FIN.**_

**o-o-o**

**Mot de la fin :**

Oui bon je sais, c'est moche comme fin, mais si je continue cette histoire n'aurait plus de raison de s'appeler « Actes manqués ». Kakashi et Iruka ont passé leur période « sales gosses immatures », maintenant ce sont des hommes, des ninja avec tout ce que cela implique. Je me rends compte qu'il y a énormément de questions qui sont restées sans réponse, je m'en excuse ; elles viendront dans une suite que j'écrirai un jour. Quand j'aurais à peu près avancé dans tout ce que j'ai à finir.

Merci encore de votre fidélité !


End file.
